For You I Will Do Anything
by LinaLina183
Summary: -CHAPTER 19- Natsume struggles to tell mikan that he does love her but when she confesses his mind go crazy and ends up hurting her.......read to find out what else happen! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**A/N-**This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to KawaiiLinaKisses

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki

-Tori Hoshino

-Everyone here is 15yrs

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter One-**Beginnings & Endings

The fresh morning breeze blew threw her hair as she walked through the trees heading to glanced at her watch and it was 8:20am."Oh my GOD IM LATE!!!!!"

Mikan Sakura,2nd year of Gakuen Alice Academy.......now running to class feared that her most feared teacher Jinno-sensei will be there.

"OH KAMI-SAMA PLEASED LET JINNO-SENSEI BE LATE PLEEEEAASEEEE!!".

Running towards the class almost making it in time the brunette bumps into a certain always-ticked-off famous hottie Natsume Hyuuga.

"Itai.....gomen ne......"

"Oi watch where your going.....oh I see its blue flamingos today polka-dots." the flame caster pointed out with a smirk.

"NATSUME!!!YOU FREAKIN PERVERT!!AH IM LATE THANKS PERVERT!!"

"Miss Sakura! Detention today!"yelled Jinno-sensei.

"Hai...sensei..."Mikan replied in a very sad tone, quickly the brunette took her sit and sigh.

Right bedside her was none other than the black cat pretending to sleep. But is actually stealing a glance at his favourite baka-brunette,_damn why cant I tell her?!_thought Natsume in anger not letting anyone notice.

Class ended and everyone was heading their own way. "HOTARU~" screamed Mikan.

"BAKA-BAKA-BAKA"

"Itai Hotaru....why you do that for?!?'

"Because I noticed a certain baka running towards me" said the expressionless ice queen.

"Ne Mikan-chan are you okay?"Yuu asked helping her up.

"Ne minna lets go to Central Town today!!" She exclaimed.

"Gomen Mikan, Hotaru and I have to do some class president stuff"apologized Yuu.

"Mou......ok then im going for a walked then Ja ne!"said the brunette and left.

While Mikan was walking through the school she noticed Ruka and called him.

"Hey Mikan-chan, where are you going now?"

"I wanna go to Central Town but I have no one to go with. Ruka-pyon. do you wanna come with me?"

Ruka's face turned into shades of red,"gomen, Mikan-chan but I'm heading to the barn today" suddenly the cheerful brunette face dropped

"oh ok then ja ne Ruka-pyon" She bid goodbye.

As the brunette was walking through the trees, a fresh spring breeze blew through her pigtails and she started humming a song. Finally her legs took her the cherry blossom tree,'I_ wonder if he's is there, it would be nice if I see him here WAIT WHY AM I THINKING OF THAT PERVERTED JERK FOR?!?!'_Mikan said mentally slapped herself. As she look around the tree she noticed Natsume sleeping peacefully with his manga covering his face.

'H_e looks soo peaceful when he sleeps'_ thought Mikan with some blush in her cheeks_ 'I'll sit beside him so he doesn't catch a cold or something'_

**Natsume's POV**

_I got my manga covering my face and it seems I can't sleep, god it sucks I haven't been able to get any sleep for the past two days. Damn Persona and his screw up missions, but I'm doing this to protect her.....Mikan. I peek through my manga and there's polka, my polka, the scent of strawberries engulfs her. Suddenly I feel her sit beside me, oh how would I love to hug her and never let go of her. I want to tell her but I can't her life put in danger because of my feelings for her, I cant, I wont. I think I'm gonna do this though......_

**Normal POV**

As the lovely brunette has her back against the tree trunk she feels a head fall on her lap._What the?! Natsume....is on my lap......MY lap......_three shades of red popped on the brunettes face, though she is shocked, she truly loves it, as dense as she is deep down she loves Natsume more than anything.

While the brunette is deep in thought a certain flamecaster is sercretly smiling that he got to rest his head on his favourite brunette lap. With both very happy they both had the very same thought_, I wish time would freeze and let this moment last forever._

-End Of Chapter-

* * *

Thank you for reading my very first fanfic plz review and tell me what you think, i guess in romance wise it kinda sucks,yes i noe:( but it will get alot more interesting i will update soon since i do have alot of free time(just cause im free doesnt mean i dont have a life)

**-LinaLina-**


	2. Chapter 2

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigato gozaimasu

**A/N** -Everyone here is 15yrs-second last year of elementary

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino(will come later in the story)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

**Chapter Two** -What Would I Ever Do Without You

* * *

_Flashback_

While the brunette is deep in thought a certain flame caster is secretly smiling that he got to rest his head on his favourite brunette lap. With both very happy they both had the very same thought_, I wish time would freeze and let this moment last forever._

_End of flashback_

Next morning the sun shone through the sleeping brunette's curtains

"Mmmmm I wanna eat more......."

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Time to get up baka and stop drooling" said an expression raven-haired inventor.

"Itai, Hotaruuuu....."

"Baka if you don't get ready I will hit you with my baka gun 7.0 and you will be late for JinJin's class".

The still half-asleep brunette looks at her clock and its already 8:20

"OH MY GOD HOTARU WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!!?!?!?!?!"exclaimed Mikan running all around her room getting ready. She crashed into her closet door forgetting that she left it open

"I only pick you up if you want me to wake you up that's 20 rabbit per day" replied the money-blackmailing inventor, "Anyways I don't wanna be late like you ja ne baka" as the raven girl leaves the room. '_mou why does hotaru have to be so cold to me_.'

Finally running for her to classes and almost making it she crashes into everyone's favourite Natsume "Oi watch it polka-dots"

"NATSUME NO BAKA!"

"Ohayo minna!" the cheerful alice user shouts

"Ohayo Mikan-chan"Yuu,Anna and Nonoko reply. Just then the famous fire alice user and the animal pheromone walk into the room,

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Ohayo Natsume!"

"Ohayo Mikan-san"replied Ruka in three shades of red

"Hn" Natsume just said and went to his sit to take a nap.

Then instead of Jin-Jin walking Narumi-sensei came, "Ohayo minna-san!!! I have such a wonderful surprise for everyone!!!!" with everyone in the class but Hotaru and Natsume groaned, on the other hand Mikan was boiling with excitement.

"Alright as you all may know we will having another dance!! And the theme is..........CHERRY BLOSSOMS!!!! So that means that everyone you have a choice of wearing your yukatas or party dresses/tux. Well I'm off ja ne, oh and you have the rest of the day off" The very homo-like teacher said leaving the room. Every girl in the room was either squeling,giggling,or both except Hotaru and Mikan of course.

"Ne minna lets go to Central Town today for dresses" Mikan suggested.

So everyone including Natsume hopped onto the bus and headed to central town.

**On The Bus/Central Town**

_this was the sitting plan(from back to front)_

**Natsume-Mikan**

**Ruka-Hotaru**

**Anna-Nonoko**

**Yuu-Koko**

Natsume was staring out the window because hes didn't know what to say to Mikan not that it would matter cause he wouldn't of talked to her at all. Then he felt eyes staring at him

"What polka?" he asked in a kind of irritated voice then he noticed that she was staring at him with her soft and gentle eyes '_damn she's looking at me like that' _

"Ne Natsume. why are you always so cold to everyone especially me? Do you really hate me that much than anyone else?"

Natsume looked at her with wide eyes '_why would she ask me something like this? No Mikan I don't hate you, if only I could tell you so you would understand, but its all to protect you. Please don't ask such things and don't give me that look!_ '

"hmp what does it matter to you?" was all Natsume could say. Then the oh so cheerful brunettes face dropped like a bomb.'_I guess he really does hate that much. I guess I have no reason to tell then, but it hurts soo much'_

Then everyone arrived to central town and when everyone got off the bus they notice that their favourite cheerful friend was not as happy as when they first got onto the even Hotaru the queen of blackmailing was worried about her best friend.

"Mikan-chan are you okay?" Anna asked her in worry, the girl looked at all her friends, she didn't know what to do at the moment or even say so the brunette decided to lie that was the only option she could come up with,

"Ah itai......my stomach hurts.....ah gomen minna I think I'll head back. I don't feel so good"

Natsume looked at her,_'Did what I said really effect her that much? Dammit Natsume why must you be so stupid why can't you come up with something better?!'_ Natsume thought, mentally slapping himself,_ 'damnit if you love her so much why must you hurt her?!'_

"Mikan-chan would you like me to come with you?" asked a also worried Ruka

"No its ok Ruka-pyon. I can go back by myself. Thank you though" So Mikan got back on the bus and left.

Once the bus was out of sight right away everyone turned around and sent death glares at Natsume.

"What? Why are all of you staring at me?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Natsume managed to dodge one but sadly he got hit by the other two,"what the hell? IMAI what the hell was that for?!?!"

"You said something to her to make her get that way so if I were you I would get on the next bus and go apologize or else"With a twinkle in her eyes

"Or else what Imai? Hmm?" Natsume glared at her

"Ohoho Hyuuga you shouldn't have asked me that cause that will be your down fall" Then Hotaru pulled out a picture of Natsume petting a cat.

Natsume glared at Imai then he tried to burn the picture

"Sorry Hyuuga. fire-proof and I got thousands printing as we speak"

"Hn" Was all Natsume said.'_damn that Imai I can never be safe in this school no more.....' _then he left them all and got on the bus.

**Back at the Academy**

_'Sigh I feel so bad for leaving eveyone like that and worse I lied too, oh kami-sama please forgive me this once, but I couldn't help it what Natusme said really hurt.' _Mikan sighed and kept walking in the northern forest then she came upon the most special and treasured place _the sakura tree_.

So she sat there and looked at the sky '_if only i could come up with courage to tell him.....Natsume...........' _then everything went all black and the brunette fell asleep.

It was near sunset and the wandering kuro-neko was looking for his idiot _'Da__mnit I've looked everywhere for this idiot and I can't even find her'_

Then sleeping by the sakura tree was the one he was looking for all along '_ah there she is' _then Natsume went over to the sleeping brunette and knelt down staring at her sleeping figure '_she soo beautiful when she sleeps' N_atsume kissed her but lighty on the lips for he couldn't resist no more whispering "I'm sorry that I hurt you"

**Mikan's POV**

_I think I was asleep when I heard someone coming near me so I decided to open my eyes a bit there, was the coldest person known to man, Natsume. What is doing here? _

_Oh I guess everyone is looking for me now. Wait why is Natsume coming closer? His eyes, they look so soft , I've never seen them so soft before, wait what am I thinking?! _

_He's coming closer oh no what do I do?!?Natsu-............he kissed me.........my first kiss......WAS STOLEN BY HIM?!?! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE HAPPY OR NOT?!?!?!....but my mind tells it's wrong but in my heart it feels so right. Wait what did he just say? "I'm sorry" for what........_

_**flashback**_

"Ne Natsume. why are you always so cold to everyone especially me? Do you really hate me that much than anyone else?"

Natsume looked at her with wide eyes '_why would she ask me something like this? No Mikan I don't hate you, if only I could tell you so you would understand, but its all to protect you. Please don't ask such things and don't give me that look!_ '

_"hmp what does it matter to you?" was all Natsume could say. Then the oh so cheerful brunettes face dropped like a bomb.'_

_**end of flashback**_

_Oh that must be why he's apologizing........_

**Normal POV**

"Mmmm, Natsume....."_act natural mikan if he finds out you were awake he kill me!_ "What are you doing here?"

"Baka everyone looking for you"_sigh good she didn't notice'_ Natsume thought with a hint of blush in his face.

"Huh Natsume are you blushing?". Natsume shot up from his position and turned around "Baka don't get full of yourself"

"WHY YOU!!!" Mikan shot up and started walking away, "then I guess I don't have to be here then" then she felt her wrist being grab "Hey what are-"

Natsume flung her against the sakura tree trapping her in a human cage.

"Natsume!! What are you doing?!" then he dropped his head onto her shoulder,

"Just please, please let me stay this way for a moment"

Mikan started blushing,"Natsume...." then she put her arms around his neck "Natsume?"

Then Natsume snapped out of his trace and looked at her, eye to eye '_dammit I can't take it no more'_

"Natsu-" then he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately, he couldn't take it anymore and neither could she, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her deeper not wanting to let go and she obliged, he nibbled on her lower lip saying "I want more of you". It had been two minutes until they parted for air.

"Natsume....I....I love you Natsume...."she said in a blush.

"Mikan I don't know what I would be like if you hadn't came into my life" then he rested his head on her forehead.

"Shall we go back now? Its late" asked the tired Mikan

"Sure" So the two of them walked together hand-in-hand back to the dorms.

**Next Morning**

"Ohayo minna!!!" said a cheerful brunette

"Ohayo Mikan-chan how are you feeling today?" asked the always worried Yuu

"I'm fine Yuu thank you"

Then Natsume and Ruka walked into the room "Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" then she looked at Natsume and remembered last night...._the kiss......_"o-ohayo Na-natsume" said the stuttering girl.

"Hn" '_I take it she remembered, that baka_.'

"Ne minna, you excited for the dance tomorrow night??"

Suddenly,

'**Would Sakura Mikan-san, Sakura Mikan-san please report to the headmaster's office right away"**

"Hmmm I wonder why they need me?" wonder Mikan.

"Maybe you failed something AGAIN" replied the expressionless ice queen

"Mou Hotaru!!!" Then Mikan left the room heading to the headmaster's office. Natsume look at the door '_some thing's very suspicious better keep an eye on her'_.

**HeadMaster's Office**

*knock* knock*

"Hai, Sakura-san you may come in" Mikan walked into a very big room '_wow.....it's so big...._then she noticed that Persona was there also.

"Sakura-san please have a seat, we have something very important to talk about"

Mikan sat down on the chair and was wondering what does Persona have to do with all this.

"Sakura-san its seems you have more than one alice and you have to leave........."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**KawaiiLinaKisses- **hehee minna-san i left a cliffie:P dont worry i will update soon!! sent a review on what u think!!! thank yo


	3. Chapter 3

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N** -Everyone here is 15yrs-second last year of elementary

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino(will come later in the story)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter Three-**Leaving Without A Goodbye

_Flashback_

"_Sakura-san its seems you have more than one alice and you have to leave..."_

_End of Flashback_

"Sakura-san it has been discovered that you have more than one alice, in fact you have the copy alice and the elemental alice. And you have to leave the academy to train your alices"

Mikan was shocked she didnt what to say,"wha...why?....when?!"

"It has been decided that you will leave the morning after the dance or before on your decision. Your trainer of course will be Persona-sensei"

Mikan was so confused and sad...mostly confused she needs it to sink in more,"wha-what am I suppose to everyone?! And why soo soon!?"

"Sakura-san all that will be taken care of I suggest that you go back to class or to your room and start packing, oh here is 300 rabbits in case you need anything"

So Mikan left the headmaster's office._' Three alices!?! Why now? I don't wanna leave everyone and I definitely don't wanna leave with that persona either. Dammit all and the day after the dance?! That's unfair!_

Mikan was so deep in thought her feet led her to the sakura she stood and stared at the tree_ 'that means i have to....leave Natsume...but I dont want to, right when I confessed my feelings to him. I don't want it! I DON'T!_

Since Mikan wasn't aware of her surroundings she felt a pair of arms wrap around her small frame she gasped in shock and turned around it was Natsume.

"Natsume! Yo-you scared me" Natsume could tell that something had happen in the headmaster's office and it's scaring her.

"Whats the matter?" Natsume looked at her with concern.

"Ah its nothing I was thinking about the dance tomorrow hehe"

"Ya know polka your a horrible liar, what happen in the headmaster's office that's got you all scared for?"

Mikan looked at him '_no I can't tell him now. I better come up with something' ,_

"Its nothing, all he told me was that I was failing..math! that's it math!..figures right since I'm always late for jin-jin's class heheh"

Natsume didn't want to believe her but he gave up. So to stop the brunette from babbling he did the only thing that would shut her up.....he spun her around and pinned her to the tree.

"natsu-" then he kissed her soft lips but for only two seconds

"Now will you shut up?"

When Mikan heard that statement her blood started to boil "TEME!!!Natsume no baka!!" she was seriously pissed and pushed him away with all her might and started walking when suddenly he grabbed her wrist

"Whats wrong with you?" She pulled her hand away.

"Natsume its you, I was talking and all you do is kiss me just to shut me up thats rude!"

Then Natsume giggled under his breathe '_oh so that's her problem most girls would just give in..well she is different that's for sure'_.

Then Mikan changed the subject, "Ne Natsume you're going to the dance tomorrow night right?"

"No. Why would I want to go?" then he noticed that the brunette's face dropped a bit.

"Well because I was.....wondering if you....."

"If I would what polka-dot? Spit it out"

"ARGH never mind!!"

Natsume smirked, "what you want me to go with you?"

Then Mikan blushed in a ten shades of red "uh...um.....yes?" she said in the most cutest pout

"Fine then I will" Natsume said surrendering to her cuteness '_dammit she so cute I can't say no to that_.'

"Really?! Natsume I Love you!" she said hugging him.

_(just skipped to the night of the dance cause during the day everyone was getting ready)_

**Mikan's Room(before they went to the dance)**

"Wow Mikan-chan you look wonderful in your dress" said Nonoko and Anna in unison.

"Hehe thanks you guys you all look great too! HOTARUUUUUU YOU'RE SOO PRETTY!!!!!" screamed the cheerful brunette running towards her best friend,

BAKA BAKA

"Itai...Hotaruu......" Mikan said rubbing her head.

"I don't want my dress to get dirty, lets go already everyone's waiting" She said walking towards the door.

So all the girls left Mikan's room together and head to the dance hall.

**Dance Hall**

"WHOA!!! LOOK AT IT!!!! ITS SOOO BIG!!!!!!!!!" Mikan scream who was wearing a light peach dress that reached below her knees and had her hair in a half-done bun with strands of her hair left hanging curled, everything matched her milky skin colour.

"Of course baka its a dance hall, what would you expect it to be our classroom?" said the ice queen wearing a navy blue dress that reached to her knees.

"Ah Mikan-chan, minna there you are" said Yuu who was with Natsume and was wearing just a simple suit,same with Ruka but a bit different, on the other hand Natsume was wearing a black turtle-neck sweater with a blazer and dark pants. When he heard the screaming girl he looked at her with shocked eyes, '_ knew polka-dots can dress, she so beautiful....' _then Natsume gasped at what he just he decided to go out onto the balcony cause he was getting sick of the giggling fan club girls.

_'Damn that Persona, who does he think he is? threatening me like that'_

_**Flashback-before the dance**_

_"What do you want Persona?" demanded a very irritated Natsume _

_"What??I can't come say hi to my precious student?" said the teacher smiling evilly at the fire alice user._

_"Spit it out!"screamed natsume with a huge fireball in his palms._

_"Oh no,no,no kuro-neko-chan I wouldn't do that if I were you, cause one move and I can get rid of the little kitten you love the most, with a snap of a finger" then persona snapped his fingers and a whole bush turned onto ashes _

_"Tsh what makes you think I love her? Hmp you have the wrong guy Persona, cause there's no one I will ever love" Natsume said with a smirk _

_"Good Natsume, thats what I wanna hear" Persona said then disappear._

_**End of Flashback**_

While Natsume was so deep in thought the oh-so-cheerful Mikan was looking for him and spotted someone outside, '_hmm i wonder if that's Natsume i better go see if its him_."

So Mikan walked over to check if it was Natsume when she heard the figure scream,

"I DONT LOVE HER!!!"

**Natsume's POV**

_I was so deep in thought about my so-called"discussion" with Persona I kept convincing myself that I don't love Mikan so that I don't put her in danger. Dammit its irritating me so damn much.....i dont love her......i dont..........i do.........I DON'T!!!!!!.......I DON'T LOVE HER!!!!. Then i felt someones presence behind me and I turned around............no.........._

**Mikan's POV**

_I was looking for Natsume so I can ask him if he wanted to dance with me, cause I barely saw him tonight and I won't see him for a long time too so I might as well tell him now.....hmm i wonder if that's him outside better go check if that's when I was outside I heard someone scream"I DON'T LOVE HER!!" then the figured turned around.........it cant be......no.....this is a dream........Natsume........_

**Normal POV**

Natsume turned around and looked at the person who heard him "Mikan........I...." he couldn't say anything he didn't what to say to her,he was speechless.

Ruka and Hotaru heard him shouting and decided to check out what happen. Mikan didn't know how to react, it hit her like a bullet,hard.

"Oh I see then I guess that saved you a lot of trouble then...sorry about all this"she said in a sad tone hiding her face in her bangs not wanting him to see her expression at the she slowly walked away, noticing that Hotaru and Ruka were there. She didn't know what to say to them, so she kept walking until Hotaru stopped her, "Mikan........" she looked at her best friend with so much worry

"I'm fine Hotaru really, I'm just going outside for a walk" said the heart-broken girl and walked away.

Once Mikan was out of sight Hotaru walked over to Natsume and slapped him with all her might "you happy now? You bastard how dare you?"

Hotaru was so angry that she couldn't say anything else then she felt rain drops on her cheek then it started raining,hard,"oh no Mikan" then Hotaru ran and Ruka followed her, then Natsume followed after.

Mikan was walking deep into the northern forest and ended up at the sakura tree ' '_Natsume....'._then tears started flowing non-stop. Mikan fell onto the ground not caring whether her dress would get muddy or 's was like she was being shot over and over again.

'I_hate him.....why...why couldn't he just reject me in the first place.....but no he had to kiss me......I hate him......I HATE HIM............no....that's a lie Mikan.....you love him with all your heart.....but it hurts too damn much....' _

It was raining, no hailing, and Mikan was pounding her fists into the wet ground,then she heard someone "who there?!"

Then Persona came out from behind the trees,"Oh Sakura-san love hurts doesn't it? It the most painful thing in the world......."

"Shut the hell up you evil man" Mikan hissed but kept crying. She didn't care if Persona was there, she was hurting too damn much. Then Persona walked over to her and put his coat over her and Mikan flung it off,"sniff....Persona...."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I....I want to leave now, I don't want to wait til tomorrow I want to leave now"

Persona was taken aback at what the miserable girl was asking and he didn't think he would dare to ask her why so soon, "You didn't didn't tell you companions did you?" was all he could say.

" No and I won't. Especially **him**." 'I'll_ never forgive him and I won't. I don't care how much I love him I will get over it eventually.'_

So Persona got out his cell phone to call someone. Then within two minutes this boy appeared "this is our ride" Persona said while offering a hand.

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were running towards the sakura tree when they saw Mikan.

"MIKAN!!!" Hotaru shouted then she realize that Persona was there and then Natsume noticed,

"Persona get the hell away from her!" he shouted also.

Then they all saw a flash of light and Mikan standing up and starting to walk towards it.

"NO MIKAN!!" they all screamed in unison. Mikan stopped and turned around to face them. They could all see her tear stained face knowing that she had been crying. She looked at them and turned her face.

"Shall we go now Ms Sakura?" Persona asked holding out his hand. Mikan took Persona's hand and disappeared into the light

"MIKAN!!!"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**KawaiiLinaKisses-**wow i never knew i could make such a intense chapter dontcha think? anyhoot thank u everyone for the reviews im sorry if i freaked out most of u guys:

minahoru-san

&

Aelita18-san

please review and i will update soon asap


	4. Chapter 4

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N** -Everyone here is 15yrs-second last year of elementary

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino(will come later in the story)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter Four-** and Smiles

_Flashback_

_"Shall we go now Ms Sakura?" Persona asked holding out his hand. Mikan took Persona's hand and disappeared into the light _

_"MIKAN!!!"_

_End of Flashback_

**Natsume's POV**

_There she was gone.....mikan......I screamed to her and she just kept walking, I hurt her that bad didn't I?...stupid of course I did and this is what i have to pay...she disappeared and I can't do but Persona was with her, DAMN HIM!!!!!.I better get answer from him when i find him!!_

**Normal POV**

There stood all three of Mikan's friends dumbfounded, they didn't know what to do. Hotaru fell to the ground "Mikan.....why.....Mikan......." tears started forming in Hotaru eyes she didn't know what to do,her best friend just fully disappeared right in front of her eyes.

Ruka bent down facing towards Hotaru and hugged her, "Don't worry Hotaru we will find her"

Natsume turned around and started to walk away. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT HYUUGA" screamed a real pissed off Hotaru, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU JUST HAD TO HURT HER DIDN'T YOU?!?"

Hotaru couldn't take it no more she always knew deep down that she wanted Mikan to be happy but in her mind she didn't want Mikan to love Hyuuga.

Natsume just looked at her and turned back around and kept walking _I don't blame her for screaming at me I actually agree with her I did hurt Mikan all because of my stupidity_.

**Somewhere Far Away from the Academy**

After the big flash Mikan (Mikans on her knees and persona's standing) and Persona landed in front of a house, it had stopped raining. And two figures were waiting at the porch.

"We're here" said Persona but when he looked at the crying girl he went down on one knee "its alright just let it all out" (OOC-ness but you gotta expect persona to say SOMETHING)

Endless tears just kept falling down Mikan's face, she couldn't hold back anymore, she screamed and pounded the ground and letting it all out. Then the two figures started walking towards Persona "just leave her be she's been through hell, we'll start tomorrow"

Then all three heard a "thump" and then looked at the once crying brunette

"Well that girl has just fallen asleep"chuckled one of the figures. Persona look at the girl on the ground "she cried herself to sleep? yiipes" then persona picked her up and brought her inside"

Next Morning the sun shone through the window and the brunette awoke. She opened her eyes and sat up, flashes of last night popped into her head and then she looked out her window _What the?! Where am I?_There she saw her uniform hanging from a chair, she looked down and saw she was still in her party dress_ guess i better get changed_.

After Mikan got changed and brushed her teeth and hair she opened the door and went downstairs. "Its seems the sleepyhead awoke from her slumber" said a boy sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"What the?! Who are--" exclaimed Mikan until she was cut off when she saw Persona walk into the room with another boy. "Persona! who are these people?!"

"Your new trainers and comrades" Then the two boys stood up and stood beside each other, one had black hair,with beautiful dark green eyes, bangie pants and a sleeveless black shirt"Good Morning Ms Sakuramy name is Tori Hoshino its a pleasure to meet you, my alices is fire,water and healing and vision." bending down to kiss Mikan's hand.

"Its-its a plea-pleasure to meet you Tori-san"stumbled Mikan _wow....he so pretty.......and so polite _

The boy beside tori came up and introduced himself " Name, Kame Yamazaki, Alices:fire,wind, teleport and weapon, nice to meet you"said the boy with red hair,with dark brown almost black eyes,and wearing sweatpants and a big t-shirt.

"Nice to meet you too Kame-san" said Mikan _well he seems nice in all_

"Alright since we got all this introducing done Sakura these boys will be your trainers and comrades, meaning they will always be with you and they will help you with your alices" said Persona.

Then Kame teleported everyone into the forest

"Ms Sakura if your wondering where we are, we are at a very secluded place inside the academy" said Persona "and I shall being taking my leave, i will be back later tonight JA" Then Persona left and it was just mikan, Kame and Tori.

"As you know Sakura-san we will help you with your alices" Tori politely said.

"Ah Tori-san,Kame-san,you can just call me Mikan I don't really like being called Sakura-san" said Mikan with a bit of blush in her cheeks

"Then you will call us by just our names then Mikan" repiled Tori

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!"screamed Kame "can we just start the damn training already!?! Geez"

Mikan giggled _well I rather have Kame and Tori train me than person._

And so the training has started.

* * *

**LinaLina-** sorry for the late update everyone!! um this chapter is kinda short but another will come real soon!! please review thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigato gozaimasu

**A/N-**This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to KawaiiLinaKisses(A/N PLEASE BE NICE)

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 5-**Shocking Encounters**

Three years has passed since Mikan had disappeared and everyone was now in their second-year of middle school. Everything kinda changed, Hotaru and Ruka are now officially a couple same with, Koko and Anna.

**In Class**

Natusme and Ruka walked into the room before class had started as usual, girls were drooling over them(even knowing Ruka was with Hotaru but she just shot them with her baka gun) Natsume sat down at his seat and looked to his right M_ikan's seat.....where did she go? I wanna hear her voice.....I wanna see her smile....I want to apologize.._

Then Narumi-senseiwalked into the classroom, "Alright everyone please take your seats quickly we have three new students today so please be nice. Please come in"

Then a boy with black hair and dark green eyes walked in, with a girl with brown hair reaching to her waist wearing the blue uniform with long black leather boots reaching her knees and at the end was a another boy with red crimson hair and dark,dark brown eyes. All three stood in front of the class in a row and looked at them. Everyone in the class let a huge gasp in unison including Hotaru. Natsume stood from his seat with his eyes widen in shock _no its can't be....._

"Please introduce yourselves"

The first boy went first "Ohayo minna-san my name is Tori Hoshino my alices are fire,water, teleporting and a pleasure to meet you all" Tori said while bowing.

Then the boy at the end went "Mornin' name is Kame Yamazaki, my aliceare fire,wind,healing and weapon" Kame replied in a kind of annoyed voice '_shit man why do I bother coming to middle school if I practically know everything there is.'_

_"Because you're here with me and the higher up practically begged us to do it, so quit complaining, you baby" said a females voice in his mind _

_"What the?! Get out of my mind!!!"shouted Kame _

_"__Yeah yeah I'm introducing myself now"_

Then finally the girl in the middle of the two boys started talking"ohayo-minna-san!!! my name is Mikan Sakura!! You guys already know my alices so thats pretty much it" said Mikan smiling like nothing happen.

**Natsume's POV**

_I walk into the classroom and as usual every annoying girl is drooling. Their all so damn annoying. Oh it look like we're not having Jin this time, not like I really cared for that old bag. Oh?New students eh? Joy, more guys/girls everyone can drool over. Yup first ones a guys second one is mikan, third is another guy......WAIT MIKAN?!?! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!MIKAN!!!!SHES...SHES..BACK!?!?!?!_

_I stood up I can't believe it, that's really Mikan right? I'm not just imagining it?_

**Normal POV**

"Well then everyone there you have it, any questions?"

One girl raised her hand "Sensei,who will be their partners?"

"Oh my that'strue,well......" then Narumi was cut off by Mikan,

"Sensei since I was at the academy before. I will their partners if that's alright"

"That's a wonderful idea Mikan!! Then I in-trust Tori-kun and Kame-kun in your care Mikan-chan, well minna-sanI have to get going so I will leave-"

"Ah Narumi-sensei. I have a note for Kame, Tori and I" Mikan said handing Narumi a letter. He opened it and read it.

"I see then very well" he nodded approval.

Then as Kame,Tori and Mikan were leaving Mikan felt someone grab her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Natsume said. Mikan jerked her hand away,

"**We **don't have to say anything, and I definitely don't have anything to say to a person like **You**"said Mikan in a serious tone.

Then Natsume grabbed her wrist again but a bit harder "You have no option you will come with me"

In a flash Natsumewas pinned against the wall by his neck";if she says she not going,then shes not going, got that bastard?"said Kame full of rage with a blade almost forming in his palm.

Then he felt a hand pull him back and it was Mikan '_don't even think about doing that with your alice here' _Mikan said into Kame's mind,

"Let go of him Kame" Mikan said and watched Kame let go and walk over to Tori.

Tori quietly whispered into his ear, "Nice one."

Natsume fell onto the floor coughing until a hand reached out to him,

"I apologize for what my friend did to you" Mikan said.

But what really ticked off Natsume was Mikan eyes looked so lifeless and she sounded like she didn't care all.

He slapped her hand away "Hn. Whatever"

So then Mikan,Tori and Kame left the room and started heading to the headmaster's office.

"Mikanwhat the hell was that about?!" Kame said in a irritated tone

"What was Kame? I should be asking you the same thing, who told you you can activate your alice in front of all those people hmm?I had everything under control" replied Mikan in a serious,mature tone.

"Ooooh Kame she got you there" teased Tori, "Ne Mikan-chan, just leave Kame be,we both know Kame's a hard head. No use telling him about it"

"Well you do have a point Tori, heheh Kame is such a hard head" giggled Mikan.

"HEY!!! I am standing right here so I can hear you"said Kame with veins popping out of his head

"Oh look Mikan, when did Kameget here? I didn't feel that he was here" laughed Tori

"Oh my that sootrue Tori" Mikan laughed.

"WHY YOU.........."

Then Mikan and Tori started running for their lives fearing that Kamewill kill them(he wont)"WAAAH RUN TORI RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" screamed Mikan who is now running away from Kame with Tori.

"Get back here!!!" he screamed chasing them.

**Natsume and the Gang**

_Flashback_

_"__**We**__don't have to say anything, and I definitely don't have anything to say to a person like __**You**__" said Mikan in a serious tone. _

_End of Flashback_

"What the hell was that about Natsume?"Ruka asked helping his friend up. Hotaru was looking at Natsume and went over to him,

"If I was still mad at you which I am, I would say that you deserved that Hyuuga"

"Hotaru!"

"Oh calm down Ruka I'm not done talking yet so hush-up. Anyways, but Mikan has changed and I intend to figure that out."

Natsume who is currently standing, didn't listen to a word of what Hotaru had didn't care, he's still in shock from what Mikan had said to him.' I _can't believe it....that was Mikan...shes changed.....thats not the polka dots I know......'_

**Headmaster's Office**

"So how did all of your introductions go?"

"Its went alright I guess"Mikan answered. Persona walked into the room,

"Ah its looks like I'm the one whos late, my apologises" Automatically Kame and Tori shot death glares at the teacher.

"What? Can't a teacher joke around sometimes??" Persona said trying to lighten up the tension in the room."Oh and just to let you know which you guys should already know is you will be doing missions"(sorry i forgot to mention that mikan,tori and kame are all specialy stars sorry)

The room darken and all eyes were on Mikan who was of course pissed off. Persona took one big gulp.

"Persona-sensei, just to let you know since it seems you've have forgotten your place but you have no right what-so-ever to tell **us,**the three new headmasters of this academy what to do, understood?" Tori and Kame know how mad Mikan can get nowadays and they both decided to take a few steps back.

Persona bowed down to her," I humbly apologize Mikan-sama"

Kame and Tori looked at each other stunned on what they just heard Persona just say _SAMA!?_

Mikan then turned around, looked at Kame and Tori and all three of them left.

"Mi-chan don't you think that was kind of cold?"Tori said with some concern.

"No notreally, in fact I kind of always wanted to do that" Mikan replied sticking her tongue out. Both boys sweet dropped '_no matter what kind of IQ this girl has she still is as dumb as when we first met her'_

_Flashback-Three years ago-_

_"Itai.......this hurts sooodamn much!!!!!!!!"whined Mikan who just fell off a tree making an attempt to climb it. Kame sigh and Tori sweet dropped._

_"AARGHI DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!!!!!" screamed Mikan trying to understand her math equations. This time Tori sighed and Kame sweet dropped_

_In both events the two boys had the very same thought "this girl is an idiot"_

_End of Flashback_

**Afternoon-around the Northern Forest**

"Ne Kame didn't you say you had to do something earlier?"Mikan said and looked at Kame,

"Uh.....oh yeah I do, I wanted to check out my room...mind if I ditch you two?"

Mikan and Tori looked at each other "sure!"

And so Kame, leaving Mikan and Tori to continue their walk in the northern forest. Then they came upon the sakura tree,

"Its still the same as ever " Mikan mumbled. Tori looked at her '_hmmm if must be kinda painful for her being here again'_

_Flashback- Two years ago_

_"Um Mi-chan, if you don't mind me asking,....." asked Tori _

_"Hm? Ask what Tori? Just spit it out would ya?" _

_Then Tori looked down and blushed a bit, "well remember when we first met? That night?" _

_"Yeah and?" Then Tori mustered up the courage and looked at Mikan in the eye,_

_"What were you crying about?"_

_Mikan was shocked at what Tori was asked but she too knew that either Tori or Kamewould ask her eventually. Her eyes narrowed and she looked afar "I got my heart broken." she said as she faced Tori._

_Tori eyes widen "heart broken? By who!?" Tori started to get irritated hearing that some guy broken Mikan's heart. _

_Mikansighed, "Tori if I told who did it when we get at the academy you and Kame would beat the lifes outta the him"_

_Tori gave her that "thats true" look, she knew she was right but she still told him anyways,_

_"His name is Natsume Hyuuga,but Tori since I'm telling you his name promise me something" _

_"Anything what is it?" Tori said in concern._

_"Whatever you do, don't tell Kame I don't want him do get worried cause if he hears something like this, I don't know what he's gonna do" Tori was kind of shocked hearing Mikan ask him that,he expected that Mikan would also tell Kame._

_"Sure"_

_But what they didn't know was Kame was listening in on all of their conversation. _

_"Don't worry Mikan I won't let that bastard hurt you again I promise you that"_

_End of Flashback_

"Tori? Tooorrrriiiii?? TORI!?!" screamed Mikan, then Tori snapped out of his thoughts,

"What?"

Mikansighed,"I've been calling you for the past five minutes"

"Oh sorry Mi-chan".

"Ne Tori wanna---" then Mikan was cut off when she felt a presence near by. Then Natsume jumped from the sakura tree and grabbed Mikan wrist and pulled her,

"You have no 're coming with me, and your gonna explain all of this to me" Mikan tried to pull away but Natsume's grip tighten.

"Let me go!! Your hurting my wrist, NATSUME!"

Then Tori got so angry he grabbed Natsume by the neck and pushed him against the tree, his eyes were burning with anger and he was staring straight into the flame caster's eyes almost ready to snapped his neck anytime.

"ARGH!!" Natsume whinced in pain

"How dare you hurt her after what you pulled the last time, you stupid bastard." Tori was way past his anger point and his grip kept tightening every second.

"TORI!!!!!"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina-**oooooh its seems i left a cliffie =] review on what you think and plz b niice ppl!! lina's heart is very fragile =P


	6. Chapter 6

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N-**This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to KawaiiLinaKisses

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 6- **Under The Moonlight**

_Flashback_

_"How dare you hurt her after what you pulled the last time, huh bastard?" Tori was waaay past his anger point and his grip kept tightening every second._

_"TORI!!!!!"_

_End of Flashback_

"STOP IT TORI !!!!!" screamed Mikan,the only two people who knew when Tori's overly angry is Mikan and Kame and when Tori's overly angry, it can be dangerous.

"TORI STOP IT!!!" screamed Mikan for the second time then Tori snapped out of it. When he realised what he had done he dropped Natsume like a rock,backed away and fell to his knees,

"Wha-what have I done?" he said trembling.

Natsume was standing staring at the guy '_what the hell was that? He looked like a complete different person just now'_

Tori stood up and looked at Mikan "Mi-chan I-I'm sorry"he said as his bangs covering his eyes,he was ashamed. Mikan looked at him and put her hand on his cheek causing him to look at her,

"It's ok as long as your--" then Mikan fell to the ground but Tori caught her in time,

"Mi-chan? MIKAN!?" Mikan had fallen Natsume took Mikan from Tori's arms and started running towards the hospital wing,

"Don't just stand you idiot, hurry up!!"

**Hospital**

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MIKAN?!" screamed Kame who is now catching his breath from running. Everyone looked at Kame. There was Mikan lying on the hospital bed doctor came in with Hotaru and Narumi-sensei,

"Please lower your voice sir, you will wake up the patient"said the doctor,"and don't worry everyone Ms Sakura will be fine she just has a fever, so rest assure" Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Then Mikan started sturring around, '_huh? What just happen? All I remember is seeing Natsume and Tori...oh yeah I guess I passed out...wait, someones holding my hand...its so warm.....it feels so familiar'_

Mikan open her eyes to see all her friends staring down at she looked down to see who was holding her hand and it seems that her suspicion was right '_Natsume!' _

When Mikan noticed that Natsume was holding her hand she pulled her hand away and sat up and stared at him eye to eye, "don't you ever touch me again"

"Mikan." said someone then Mikan looked up and Hotaru, "Hotaru-chan...."

"Alright everyone now its time to **get out**" Hotaru demanded

"But..."Tori started to whine, not wanting to leave his best he felt a pat on his shoulder by Ruka shaking his head. Even Kame wanted to stay but instead everyone left leaving Hotaru with Mikan.

"Mikan-chan......." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru don't give that look, you of all people should know that I will never forgive him for what he did to me" Mikan said in a serious tone.

"Mikan-chan hear me out would you? Things have changed since you left, people have changed"

"Oh and your telling me Natsume did? Dont pull some kind of bull on me Hotaru, he hasn't change one bit, and the only thing that will change about Hyuuga is him getting taller, that's it!"

Mikan and Hotaru were still talking but outside of the room was a certain kuro-neko listening in on the conversation '_so...she calls me by my last now huh?'_Natsume's face dropped a bit and so he started to walk away.

Later that evening the doctor told Mikan to stay the night just in case her fever got worst.

It was around 11:35pm and Mikan kept tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep. Kame and Tori told her to stay in bed and get better while they'll cover the mission.

And so Mikan is wide awake so she decided to go out on the balcony. The cool wind blew threw her hair. Her hair has grown alot lately it was now down to her tiny waist, Then she felt that someone was watching her, "come out, show yourself" she demanded. The figure started walking out of the shadow. Natsume Hyuuga.

"What, did spying on women become your new habit too? Other than grabbing them forcefully too"

Natsume looked at her with his red crimson and replied "When did you ever start calling me by my last name huh? Even if you're mad at me you still call me by my first name"

"Well sorry if I don't want to call the person who hurt me by his first name" Mikan sarcastically added

Natsume sadly looked down at his feet, "I really hurt you that bad didn't I?"

"Of course you did!! What do think!? One moment your saying that you love me and then I hear you scream that you don't! All in the same week!!" Mikan said on the verge of tears.

"Thats all you want to do to me don't you Natsume?! Always making me think that you actually love me and then reject me?! What am I, your toy?!" Mikan couldn't take it no more and she started crying.

Natsume saw tear flowing down her face and took a step closer to her extending his arm to her "don't touch me!" Mikan said backing away from him.

"Mikan....listen to me I didn't mean to hurt you, I was deep in my thoughts and I didn't know you were there"

"Natsume I don't care what your excuse is. even if I believe you you're gonna hurt me anyways. I can't stand it anymore"

"NO! Mikan listen to me dammit, I was only protecting you from being hurt, I didn't want anything to happen to you! Mikan I really love you. Won't you understand?"

Mikan was still crying but blushing, Natsume wiped her tears and looked into her beautiful auburn orbs, he rested his forhead on hers,

"Natsume I don't know if I can do this, you hurt me to a point where it can't be heal, I cried for you, scream for you, even fought for you. My heart aches for you, I want you but I don't want you"

"Mikan I promise I will never hurt you again,I will be the arms that you fall in, I will forever stay with you because there is no girl in the world, no universe that can make me stop loving you, you saved me from being drowned in complete darkness. Mikan Sakura I,Natsume Hyuuga will loved you forever"

Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck "Natsume....I--I love you too, more than you can imagine" Natsume snaked his arms arond Mikan's tiny waist and brought his face closer and closer to hers,

"You will never leave my arms again polka" before Mikan could say anything he enclosed the gap between him and her. Claiming her lips as his. He kissed her passionately not letting her get any air what-so-ever. He yearned for her, in fact he wanted her so bad you wouldn't believe, he tasted the strawberry shortcake she had finally broke the kiss for air, staring at each other, lost in eachother's gazes until mikan said something.

"You should go before the nurse finds out you're here"

"Why? I'll just burn her hair, works like a charm"

"Natsume!!" giggled Mikan she knew he was right "still.....would you rather have me stay up all night with you and not get better or you go back to your room and let me sleep"

Natsume looked at her '_oh yeah she has a fever damn I hate it when she right sometimes' _

Then Mikan felt like she was being picked up "Eek! Natsume what are you doing?!"

"Putting you in bed, what else?"

"B-But I can do it myself" Natsume just looked down at her and smirked,

"Yeah, but knowing you, you'd probably trip on the way to the bed"

Mikan was about to protest when Natsume plopped her on the bed, "Ow"Mikan said rubbing her butt.

Then as swiftly as Natsume could, he planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen but she was happy, she got back the one she loved, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed everyone second of it. Then she lost conciousness. Natsume realized that his polka had fallen asleep._ 'hmp fallen asleep with a kiss eh?'_he smirked at the thought,he then tucked in the sleeping girl and kissed her forehead "goodnight my beloved" then he disappeared into the night.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina-***phew* wow minna-san i got my sixth chapter out!!!BANZAI!!!! *jumps up & down* thank you everyone for your support and reviews!! i wanna give a special shout out to some poeple's review cause they were just to funny:

**JC-zala-**thank you your reviews were very nice and I've read some of your fanfic and i love them3


	7. Chapter 7

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N-**This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice.

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

_Flashback_

_Natsume realized that his polka had fallen asleep. 'hmp fallen asleep with a kiss eh?' he smirked at the thought,he then tucked in the sleeping girl and kissed her forhead "goodnight my beloved" then he disappeared into the night._

_End of Flashback_

**Chapter 7- **Secrets Revealed

Two days has passed and Mikan has gotten better from her fever. She is now in her room getting ready when she heard two knocks on her door.

"Coming" she open the revealing Tori and Kame

"Yo" both boys said in unison

"Feeling better mi-chan?"asked Tori handing her a bunch of sunflowers.

"Yup thanks you guys, I'm guessing you guys are walking me to class today?" smirked Mikan

"Duh stupid, why else are we here?" Kame asked sarcastically.

"Geez well sorry _Kame-sama_" said Mikan. One thing that always ticked off Kame was when someone called him "sama" mostly by Mikan.

Then a vein popped out of Kames head "just hurry up or i will drag you to class" with a evil aura around him

Tori sweet dropped '_well at least almost everything back to normal, I just wonder how Kame going to react when he gets to the classroom'_

_Flashback_

_There Tori was lying in bed staring at the ceiling,"ugh I can't sleep" then all of a sudden flashes started popping in his mind, it was his alice of vision. What Tori saw was Mikan crying. _

_"Mikan? Why is she crying..wait is she crying now? I have to go--wait someones there.....Hyuuga.....that bastard" Tori then realized that Hyuuga was hugging Mikan and she didn't fight. Then he saw Mikan smile "I guess she finally forgave him" Tori was then brought back to reality._

_End of flashback_

All three of them were walking to the classroom when Tori broke the silence,

"Ne why don't we all go to central town today? It seems like forever since we hung out together all three of us"

Mikan looked at Tori "Tori did you forget? We have that session Persona wants us to do"

"Oh right I forgot, darn" said Kame he wanted to go too.

"Mikan..."said Kame

"hmm?"

"Do they know about it yet?" said Kame cause only him, Tori and the academy staff knows that Mikan has two more alices

"No they don't"

"Mi-chan aren't you going to tell them? You know you really should"

"No I won't. And I don't plan on telling them that I have two more alices and that I do missions AND that we're the new masters they will worry non stop, especially Natsume"

"Hyuuga? What the hell does that bastard have to do with this?" Kame said expressing his dislike for Natsume.

"uh....eto......nothing really....." Mikan was too nervous to tell Kame._damn if I tell Kame that I made up with Natsume and that he came to my room the day before he'll kill Natsume!!! ARGH what do I do kami-sama???_

"Come on you too do you wanna be late to?" said tori changing the subject. '_Thank you Tori!! You're my lifesaver'_

"Ohayo minna!!" screamed Mikan

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" replied everyone

Then Mikan glanced over to see if Natsume was there and he was,sitting there with his manga covering his face. Then in an instant Natsume felt a whisper in his ear

"Ohayo lazy pervert" Natume shot up from his seat in surprise "what the?!" then when he turned around he saw a smirking girl standing behind him.

Everyone stared at Natsume, well almost everyone, Hotaru was busy taking pictures.

Yes as you all guessed it the smirking female behind Natsume, was yes Mikan.

Everyone giggled that Natsume was so surprised but it didn't last long when Natsume shot death glares at them.

_What the hell? how did she get behind me so fast? I didn't feel her at all, somethings not right_

Mikan heard what Natsume thought and laughed

"What? I didn't surprise you _that _did I now?"

"Hn, whatever you just caught me off guard"_ damn sly fox_

Narumi-sensei came into the room and asked everyone to hurry to there sit.

**Seating arrangement(starting from back right-to-left)**

Ruka-Natsume-No One

Tori-Mikan-Kame

Hotaru-Yuu-Anne

Koko-Nonoko-random girl

"Now minna-san I have wonderful news today!!" said the cheerful gay looking teacher, "As you may all know the summer festival is coming up and the staff have decided it will be held at the beach!!!"

"The beach?!"said unison

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay The beach!!!!!!" screamed Mikan as everyone expected and all sweet dropped

"So everyone, we will leave two days from now so pack up and get ready to have some fun!!!!!" and Narumi left and Jinno-sensei came in.

So class was normal and it was boring, Kame fell asleep, Tori was busy drawing random stuff, Ruka was petting his bunny, Mikan on the other hand was just bored out of her skull '_arrrrrgggghh this class is soooo booorrrringg its a good thing I know all this.'_

Natsume was also bored cause he already finished his manga, he also noticed that Mikan was bored too. So he just put his head down.

Mikan then sighed and stretched. Then she felt tugging on her hair and when she turned around she saw Natsume playing with the curls of her hair. He didn't noticed that she had turned around but what she saw in Natsume was his expression._ 'heheh he looks so peaceful playing with my hair, best not let him know I'm staring at him.' _so Mikan faced the board and pretended that she didn't notice.

**Natsume's POV**

_Crap man....this class is so damn boring, I wanna skip it so bad. No,thats a lie I want to stay near Mikan. I've lost her for 3 years and now I wanna make up for that time._

_Huh? Some thing's on me.......her hair, its so beautiful, its grown long since I last saw her, its still wavy as ever._

**Normal POV**

Then Misaki-sensei came into the room asking for three students.

"Ah Misaki-sensei, what brings you here?" asked Jinno-sensei

"Please excuse my interruption but I need Mikan Sakura, Tori Hoshino, and Kame Yamazaki please"

Everyone in the classroom all looked at Mikan,Kame and Tori.

"What are you all staring at?" said Kame in an irritated voice and shot a cold glare. All three of them looked at each other and had the very same thought,

'_they want us to do the fight now?!' _

And so Tori got up and walked out and when Mikan started to get up she felt a tug on her hair when she turned around it was Natsume still pulling her hair and looked at her in concern.

"Don't worry Natsume they just want to have a talk with us, you don't have to have a freak out over it" said Mikan and gave Natsume the every things-okay-look, and all three of them left.

When all three of them cakewalking in the hall Misaki-sensei started talking "Mikan-san you do know what your gonna do right?"

"yes sensei I know"

"Are you sure you want to do? These people won't hesitate to kill you know, you're still too young to this. I don't understand why Persona would do this"

"Yes sensei I am aware of what these type of people can do so I am ready"

"but--"

"Sensei.." interrupted Kame,"Even if Mikan wasn't prepared for this, both Tori and I will be right by her side"

Then Tori cut in "yes sensei and if anythings happens to her we will protect her"

Misaki-sensei let out a sigh "Alright I understand, thank you"

Mikan then looked at Tori and Kame,"you guys......" small tears started forming in her eyes "you guys are the best idiots ever!!"

They all sweet dropped

"IDIOTS?!! Why are we idiots?!" they asked in unison

"Dakara....you guys should know that I can protect myself fine, and the same goes for me I will by your side forever. You guys are the family I never had. You, Kame, Hotaru, Yuu,Anna, Nonoko, Narumi-sensei, Ruka and Natsume, and I'm so grateful to have such a wonderful family"

Then Mikan gave her friends a big hug, "I love you guys so much, so stick it in your heasds and keep it there!"

Then Misaki-sensei led them to the edge of the northern forest "This is as far as I can take you guys, be careful alright"

"Hai sensei" they said in unison and he walked away.

"Well then,Tori, Kame lets get this party started shall we?"

"Yup" both boys answered.

So they started walking into the northern forest and came upon Persona and a bunch of high school students scattered all around them.

"So Persona what did you want us to do?"smirked Kame with gaming eyes, ready to play

"I have gathered all the danger ability types from the high school branch and you three will fight with two of them each. Staring with Tori-kun"

Persona pointed at two students a boy and a girl and they jumped down from a tree.

Tori looked at them,"cools" as he started walking. Mikan grabbed his sleeve "Don't worry mi-chan it will take 2 minutes, 3 tops"

So Tori started walking and starred at the two high school students,

"Sempai's, I am deeply sorry"

"For what?" they said

"For this" then Tori ran at them with full speed with a fire whip coming at them, the students both dodged the boy and started attacking first,

"heh don't think your so tough kid"

Tori giggled "Oh no sempai you have it wrong,I **know**I'm tough."

Three minutes later both of them were on the ground whining in pain rolling around. And stood there was tori without a scratch on him. Persona wasn't really impressed much he was waiting for the last battle

"Alright good job Tori-kun you may step aside" Tori then went over to Mikan "see? nothing to worry about mi-chan" and flashed a smile

Next up was Kame, two girls came out of the shadows,twins actually "Nice to meet you Kame-kun you pretty cute for a middle-schooler" they said and giggled. Kame looked at them and then looked at persona "your giving me two girly girls?"

"Don't underestimate us Kame-kun" they said in unison

Kame smirked and said "don't think I'm gonna go easy ladies"

The battle went on for 5 minutes until Kame cam up to one of them with a blade to her neck that was shaped by just sand but it turned into steel."This battle is over ladies" said Kame.

Persona clapped "very well done Kame-kun,you may release the girl now"

Kame released the girl and she fell to the ground gasping for air "didn't i tell ya? I don't go easy on people especially girls"

When Mikan heard the comment she sweet dropped 'I_ hate it when hes right sometimes'_

Kame walked over to Mikan and Tori and Mikan noticed that there was a scratch on kame's face,"Kame wait" said Mikan and she touched his cheek and used her healing alice to heal his cut "there, much better"she said and smiled

WHAM! Mikan was hit on the head "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" Mikan screamed in pain

"You didn't have to do that you baka" said Kame but then he put his forehead on Mikan "but thanks though"

"ahem" coughed Persona "if your done having your little family moment I would to get things along"

"oh sorry sensei" said Mikan walking into the middle

"Ms Sakura i have the two most dangerous alice students of the high school branch" Two boys walked up to mikan

One of the boys laughed at Mikan "we have to fight this little girl? I can't believe your making us do this Persona" the other boy agreed

"oh well _sorry _boys like you are scared of a girl like _me_" said Mikan that was bit annoyed.

The other boy got ticked off of what Mikan had just said "Tsk I'll make you eat those words little girl" and then a green flame was surrounding his hand and the other had floating plant things around him too,they were ready to attack anytime.

"Oh really now? Why don't you, if you can" said Mikan when four tigers appeared all around one of each element(fire,water,air and earth)

Then the boys started running towards Mikan the first boy threw his floating plants towards Mikan and blew up" heh see if you can dodge that u little brat"

Smoke blinded Mikan's vision and the seconded boy came flying outta the smoke "gotcha now"

Mikan disappeared and used her wind alice to blow away the smoke "oh really now? Doesn't look like it"

Mikan was toying with the boys and she didn't really want to hurt them like Tori and Kame did.

Kame and Tori chuckled "she using them as play toys right tori?" Kame said

"hehe oh ya" giggled Tori

Mikan decided to use the first two of her elemental alices: fire and water, she turned the water into ice darts and threw them all around her hitting the non-vitile points of the boys. Suddenly the green fire boy came in behind her and scratched Mikan on the shoulder, she then kicked him in the air with fire gushing out. Then battle was going so swiftly that only Tori, Kame and Persona could see it. The battle was intense and it lasted longer than expected.

**Back in Class**

The bell finally rung and everyone was getting ready to go. Hotaru went over to Natsume and Ruka, all three of them were worried about Mikan she had been gone all day and something wasn't right.

"your worried about her too aren't you?" said Hotaru to Natsume

"tsk whatever" Natsume said and then got up to leave when-

"I guess your not coming with us to the northern to right then" said Hotaru "one of Ruka's animals said they saw the baka walking into the forest with the other two"

Natsume kept walking but Hotaru and Ruka followed behind him.

'D_amn what is that stupid girl doing til now?! She's been gone all day, it doesn't take ALL DAY to have some stupid meeting!'_

Then they all saw a huge explosion in the middle of the forest immediately they thought of one person and one person only '_MIKAN'_

All of them ran towards the explosion.

**Back In The Forest**

Mikan was panting after dodging all of the attacks, there were a few time where tori and Kame almost ran in the battle but Persona stopped them.

"Had enough little girl?" said one of the boys

"heheh I'm just getting started bring it on" said Mikan

Then they both disappeared_'damn where did they get to?Okay Mikan take a deep breath and focus.' _closed her eyes and is trying to find where their are, then they were coming from above and Mikan released a strong wind throwing them to a tree, then she used her speed alice and double alice and pinned both boys to the tree harder and used the weapon alice (Kame's alice she copied it) and pushed a blade to their neck.

"Now what were you saying about making me eat my words hmm?" said Mikan. The boys started struggling to get out of Mikan's grasped. Then she made the blade sharper and longer and said in a death serious tone of voice,

"Move and I will make sure that you guys will never move again, this battle is over so I suggest that you stop moving around " then Mikan released the two boys and turned around walking away. When one the boys bolted towards Mikan and a knife popped out of his hand and aimed it for Mikan.

"Mikan!"screamed Tori and Kame, who both jolted and blocked the knife and shot him with a strong blast of fire, kame's face filled with anger

"If you **ever**try to do that again, **I**won't hesitate to kill you" Mikan turned around,

"Kame.....I...." Kame gave Mikan a light tap on the head

"See you still have some things to learn baka, but its ok, we will protect you"

Then the other boy threw the biggest plant bomb towards Kame and when Mikan noticed she sent a fire ball but it was too late and the plant exploded.

"MIKAN, KAME!!!!!"scream Tori

**BOOM**

At this moment Natsume and the gang heard the explosion and are coming up to where the it happen,when they arrived they saw persona and tori standing there and smoke in the middle of all of this. Natsume heart dropped "it cant be.... Mikan.... MIKAN!!!" Natsume screamed.

After the explosion Tori ran toward the smoke and when it clear Mikan was holding Kame and her arm was stretch out and a barrier had surrounded them. When Natsume saw Mikan and the barrier, both Tori, Kame and Natsume noticed something. When Mikan had the barrier up they saw that there were blades pinned to both boys and Mikan had changed, her eyes turned from auburn brown to black as the night sky ,her hair was darker brown than ever. Mikan that moment wasn't the Mikan everyone knew.

The barrier then weaken and everything cleared and looked at Mikan."Mikan. . . "

When Mikan turned around and faced Kame she smiled "heheh I guess I went a bit overboard there" and Mikan returned back to normal. Tori quickly ran over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Tori asked full of worry.

"Yeah we're fine, don't worry about it Tori" said Mikan and flashed her brightest smile

Tori and Kame sighed and Tori hugged her "you baka. Don't you ever scare me like that ever again"

Mikan smiled "yeah gomen-ne Tori, Kame"

Then they all heard clapping, it was persona "Wonderful , I'm very impressed. It seems I've made a good decision on making you three the new heads didn't I?"

Mikan laughed "It seems you were never wrong, _sensei_" Then Mikan noticed three pairs of eyes staring at her. When she turned around and saw who was staring, there was Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume.

Natsume was staring at Mikan eye to eye the only thing Natsume could say to her was:

"Mikan......."

Mikan looked at him she didn't know what to do and all that came out of her was

"aw crap"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina-**ok i hoped you liked this chapter it took sooo long but im glad that i finished it:) review on the story and i will update soon


	8. Chapter 8

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N-**This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to KawaiiLinaKisses

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 8 **-Summer Festival

_Flashback_

_Natsume was staring at Mikan eye to eye the only thing Natsume could say to her was:_

_"Mikan......."_

_Mikan looked at him she didn't know what to do and all that came out of her was_

_"aw crap"_

_End of Flashback_

"Wow!!! Look look!! We're here!!! We're at the beach everyone!!!!" screamed Mikan. Everyone got off the bus and started walking to the beach house.

"Ne Kame,Tori aren't you glad to be here again?? its been soo long since we went to the beach right?" said mikan full of excitement.

"Yes mi-chan it has been, Mikan remember when Kame got sun burn?" giggled Tori.

"Haha yeah he was red as a tomato!!! Ne Kame?" When Mikan turned around to Kame, he was boiling with rage and embarrassment.

"Didn't I tell you baka's to forget about that accident?!?!" screamed Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume came over,

"Yo baka its time to go to our cabin, hurry up" said Hotaru

"haaai" replied Mikan and ran beside her best friend. Natsume was walking behind her_ 'I can't believe she kept this all from me. . . '_

_Flashback_

_Natsume look at Mikan, speechless._

_"Mikan explain this!"shouted Hotaru _

_Mikan didn't want her friends to find out about her this way "Um...you see.......uh...." then she felt a pat on her shoulder and it was Tori. _

_"Its okay Mikan, you can tell them everything" That was the que for Persona and the high schoolers to ditched, before Persona left he turned around at Mikan,_

_"Everyone expects you to be at the main building later tonight for a meeting, all three of you have to be there"_

_"Understood. We will be there Persona, now leave." demanded Kame _

_Now it was only Mikan, Tori, Kame, Hotaru, Ruka,and Natsume._

_"Mikan-chan,please tell us whats going on" pleaded Ruka_

_"Alright" said Mikan and stood beside Tori and Kame. _

_"Remember when I 'disappeared' on the night of the dance?"_

_"Yes we know about that"_

_"Well you see I didn't exactly disappeared I was just teleported to a secluded place,the headmaster told me that I have two more alices: Copy and Elemental Alice"_

_"Copy and elemental?" Natsume questioned._

_"Yes and I had to leave. But I wasn't suppose to leave til the morning after the dance, but after what happen I decided to leave that very night" said Mikan_

_Natsume remembered what had happen that night three years ago and it hit him like a gunshot, because he was the one who hurt Mikan._

_Mikan continued, "During those three years Tori and Kame trained me and helped me fully restrain my alices, especially my element alice. Later in the years we came to find out that we are the new head masters of the academy and so we had to return. Hotaru, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't know what you have done, I-"_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_"Don't assume what I would of done baka, do I look like that kind of person to abandon her best friend?"_

_Mikan was on the ground rubbing her head and what Hotaru said really touched her, "Hotaru....." tears started forming in Mikan's eyes._

_"Come here baka" Hotaru said with a smile on her face, and Mikan ran and hugged her best friend. Tori and Kame both smiled, they were happy that Mikan had told her friends._

_"Ahem" coughed Kame and their emotional moment was broken "Just to let you guys know you can't tell anyone that we're the new heads"_

_BAKA BAKA_

_Kame managed to dodged them and looked at the emotionless inventor._

_"Who do you think we're gonna tell stupid? Think before you talk dumbass"_

_The comment Hotaru made made Tori start laughing and Kame getting annoyed by it._

_"So shall we start packing for the beach now minna?" Tori asked cheerfully._

_"YES!" they all shouted but to Natsume, this matter was still bugging him._

_End of Flashback_

They all got to their cabin. The way the cabins were laid out was each class got their own cabin and their were 6 beds per room, and being Narumi set it up with three boys, three girls.

"Oh my it seems we don't have enough rooms" whined Narumi

Everyone was in a room but.....you've guessed it, Mikan, Tori and was with Ruka, Koko, Hotaru, Anna,and Nonoko.

Mikan smiled "It's okay sensei, there's a four bedroom here, I will share it with Kame and Tori, I'm used to sharing a room with them so don't worry"

Hearing what Mikan had said, a vein popped out of Natsume's head and the room started to heat up but Mikan couldn't tell because she, Tori and Kame have a fire alice.

Natsume didn't like this idea one bit '_she'd shared a room with them already?!?! I will not let this happen'_

Tori heard what Natsume was thinking and giggled_ 'It seems someone's a little overprotective here'_

"Thats a great idea Mikan-chan!!" said Narumi "Then I leave it to you then. Ja ne!!" and Narumi left.

Then Tori came up with an idea and wanted to get everyone in on it, so he went over to Hotaru and whispered it to her and she nodded. He told Kame but he told him in his mind. Everyone was all in the 'Get Natsume jealous and bring him and Mikan closer mission.'

Dollar signs appeared in Hotaru's eyes,"this will make me richer than Bill Gates muaha",

Everyone sweet dropped at what Hotaru said. Kame thought that it was a stupid idea but if its for Mikans happiness he would do it.

So Tori came up with a little scheme to get Natsume to be in the same room with Mikan: first Hotaru will be there just in case, so that's already four people but Tori will leave in place for Natsume to go in his place. Mikan being dense as she is she wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Ne mi-chan it would just like before eh??" said Tori with a smirk

"Yeah!! It was so fun when we bunked together, I can't wait!!" mikan said as she jumped on Tori for a hug. Natsume got annoyed and decided to go for a walk when he heard Kame talking to Koko and the other guys.

"So Kame whats its like sharing a room with Mikan before" asked Koko

"oh ho ho boys the thing is, what Mikan wears is just too.....sexy!" Hearing what Kame said got Natsume really heated and Kame noticed that the room was heating up_ 'sorry Mikan but if it's for your happiness I have to do this, and this is kind of fun on the other hand.'_

"Come on come on what else?" the boys were eager to hear.

"Hey hey you guys have girls in your room so..."

"Yeah but they won't wear anything sexy!! They knew boys would be with them"

"Too bad for all of you then, but there is one thing that Mikan does that even she doesn't care sometimes" Kame started with a sly smile.

"What what?!?! Tell us man"

"Okay, okay sometimes Mikan goes to bed without wearing a bra"

Koko and all the guys fainted from nosebleeds thinking of it (perverts) cause now that Mikan had been gone for three years she's no longer flat chested, she's got the whole package.

"What I would give to be in the same room with Mikan" One of the boys purred.

Natsume was furious at what Kame said but he too almost had a Tori tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" asked Natsume

"Whoa you don't have to be rude ya know, I know we got off on the wrong step but how about we start from fresh right?"

"Whatever" repiled Natsume

"Good cause I was wondering if you would do me a favor. I was wondering if you would switch rooms with me cause that Imai girl is scary so waddya say? Trade?"

"No" Natsume plainly answered

"wWy not? Don't you want to be with Mikan?"

"Whats makes you think that I want to be with that girl? You're crazy" Tori smirked and thought '_bingo, Hyuuga you've just fell in my web'_

"No then? Well I guess I'll ask Koko-san then"

Just when Tori was gonna turn around he heard a "I'll do it" from Natsume.

"What was that Hyuuga? I didn't hear you"

"I said I'll do it" after what Natsume heard Koko say he wouldn't dare let him near Mikan

"Alright then. Thanks Hyuuga"

**Later that night in the rooms**

Everyone was getting ready for bed. Kame and Natsume are wearing just a t-shirt and shorts, Hotaru was wearing pajama pants and a top. They were all waiting for Mikan to come out.

"So Hyuuga what made you switch rooms hmm?"ask Hotaru

"None of your business Imai, I was doing someone a favor"

"Right" said Kame

"So I heard you have a fire alice as well"

"What of it?" Natsume snapped back

"Oh well I don't know maybe we can a little fight, for I don't know maybe Mikan perhaps?"

Natsume's eye twitched '_when did polka come into this?'_

Then Mikan finally came out in a white tacked top and short shorts with her hair down to her waist.

When Natsume saw what she was wearing he turned his head and let his bangs cover his face '_damn when did polka look THAT hot?! Before she was a flat chested polka-dotted panty wearing girl, now she's !!'_

"Sorry for the wait everyone!"said Mikan cheerful as always, "so what are we gonna do??"

"Well I'm gonna hit the shower and it seems Imai went to go see her boyfriend, later mikan" and Kame left the room leaving just Natsume and Mikan.

"Ano...Natsume......Natsume?"

It seems that Natsume was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice that Kame and Hotaru had left the room and that Mikan was calling him.

"Natsume!!!" screamed Mikan for the fifth time.

"What do you want polka!?!?!" answered Natsume in a annoyed tone

"I've been calling you for five minutes you baka!!!"

Then it hit Natsume "Hey where is everyone?"

Mikan sweet dropped "They left"

_'What?! so im here alone with,her?!?!(meaning mikan)'_

"Ne Natsume...I'm sorry"

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong"

"No Natsume I'm sorry that I didn't tell you everything, and now that you do know you've been avoiding me since we got here, so I'm apologizing please don't stay mad at me" said Mikan in a sad tone and lowered her head, she was on the verge of tears but she promised that she wouldn't cry.

Natsume looked at her '_she thought I was avoiding her? And I was mad? Well I guess I can't blame her I haven't talked to her since we got here but how can I be mad at you Mikan? I love you with all my heart._

Then natsume went towards mikan and lifted her chin up,

"I can never be mad at you and nothings ever gonna change how I feel for you.....Mikan" hearing Natsume say Mikan's name made her heart skip a beat.

"Natsume.........."

Natsume's face leaned more and more to Mikan's face getting ready to lock lips with her and Mikan closed her eyes, deep in blush when....

**BANG!!!!**

"YO EVERYONE WANNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH US!?!?!" screamed Koko and everyone else in behind him ramming into the room.

Just in time Natsume pulled away from Mikan and Mikan backed away, both blushing but hiding it.

"Hmm?? Whats wrong with the two of you??" asked Koko

"Ah- n-nothing what are you talking about?" Mikan stuttered.

"Oh, well we're gonna play truth or dare in our room wanna join?"

"Sorry Koko I'm kind of tired from the trip so I'm going to sleep early"

"Oooh okay Mikan-chan, Natsume what about you??"

"Hn, I don't want to join such a stupid game"

"Aw fine then, party pooper" whined Koko

"Whatever now get out would ya, you're all noisy" said Natsume kind of irritated at them being there(and also hes pissed that he didnt get to kiss mikan)

So everyone left and it was back to Mikan and Natsume when Kame came back from his shower.

"Yo was that mind-reader kid and the others just now?" he asked

"Yeah they wanted to know if we wanted to play truth or dare, you going?" asked Mikan

"Naaw too lazy and I'm sleepy, g'night Mikan" Kame bid.

"Ah good night Kame, I'm going to sleep too. Goodnight Natsume"

"Hn,I'm going out for a walk, so night" and Natsume left the room. At the same moment both of them were thinking the very same thought,

_'This is gonna be one messed up festival'_

-**End of Chapter**-

* * *

**LinaLina-**OK chapter 8 is completed, now everyone as you know school is on September.4th and we're all gonna be busy i will update one more chapter before summer ends but i will still update during the school year, im just not gonna update very often i will try my best to update asap, it will be complicated with my mom buggin me but i will try!! its gonna be hectic in high school as usual since i will be in my second year!!!! so please REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N-**This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to KawaiiLinaKisses

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino**&New Mystery Person(s)**

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 9-Beach Party**

_Flashback_

"Hn, I'm going out for a walk, so night" and Natsume left the room. At the same moment both of them were thinking the very same thought,

_'This is gonna be one messed up festival'_

_End of Flashback_

Next morning everyone was waiting in front of the hotel waiting for Narumi-sensei.....and Mikan.

"Sorry I'm late you guys no one woke me up!!!" said Mikan and glared at her roommates.

"You know my rule, you pay i wake you up" said Hotaru in a plain expression as usual. Mikan turned her gaze to Kame

"Don't give me that look, you of all people should know I don't do wake ups" said Kame and turned around.

Mikan sighed in defeat "fine then its my fault" not even bothering to look at Natsume cause of course he wouldn't do that....or would he?

Natsume looked at her with an annoyed look '_so I just get ignored?! Whats her problem?!'_

_Flashback_

_Everyone left the room except Natsume who was still getting ready and Mikan who is obviously still sleeping. Natsume looked at her and decided to wake her up,right when he got to her bed he tapped her "Oi get up" she didn't move. He tapped her again "I said get up" all he got out of her was movement. Mikan turned around facing Natsume. Natsume blushed in three shades of red only because the rumor Kame said was actually true!_

_Flashback-back_

"Okay, okay sometimes Mikan goes to bed without wearing a bra"

Koko and all the guys fainted from nosebleeds thinking of it (perverts) cause now that Mikan had been gone for three years she's no longer flat chested, she's got the whole package.

_"What I would give to be in the same room with Mikan" One of the boys purred._

_End_

_There was Mikan sleeping so peacefully,talking about food(as expected) and Natsume just standing there staring "god she so beautiful when she sleeps" when he had realized what he had said he left the room._

_End of flashback_

Finally Narumi-sensei arrived to his class.

"Ohayo minna-san!! Did everyone sleep well?? Hmmm???" said the fairly homo teacher

"mmmrrrgggg" moaned the class they weren't that excited since they had to wake up early.

"Anyways I have wonderful news everyone!!! Today we are going to the beach!!!! And we're also gonna have a beach side dinner with your roommates!!!"

Everyone seemed to have lighten up and got excited. Girls started mumbling about what kind of bathing suits their gonna wear and guys were talking about a water fights.

"Hmm the beach huh?" said Tori yawning

"Wouldn't that be fun Mikan?" asked Ruka,but when he looked over towards Mikan she was gone "Ara? Where did Mikan-chan go?" he wondered

"Once she heard we're going top the beach she ran back to the room" said Kame "she really gets excited when she goes to the beach"

At that moment if seemed Natsume had also left the group and decided to take a walk. When he was coming upon their room he heard someone ruffling through the room he got suspicious. He opened the door quietly and lit a small fireball in his palms

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he said and when he turned on the light and was aobut to throw the fireball he heard someone shouted,

"Natsume wait don't throw it!!!" It was Mikan.

Natsume sighed '_good its just her',_"What do you think your doing alone in the dark baka?"

"Hehe I came to get a bathing suit and I guess I was so excited I forgot to turn on the lights hehehe" said Mikan rubbing her head(anime style) Ne Natsume do you like the beach?"

"No" Natsume replied

"Ehh? Why not?? Whats there not to like about the beach?" asked Mikan

"What IS there to like about it is the main question all you have is people splashing around in salted water, you can just to that at home,throw some salt in your tub and there you go"

"No! You're wrong Natsume, you worry about facts and never have fun, seeing the ocean is wonderful you get to swim in the cool refreshing water, walk in the warm sand, watching the sunset with the one you love, its all so beautiful" then Mikan spaced out for a moment, her eyes narrowed picturing herself sitting in the sand with the one she loves....with Natsume. He looked at her with his crimson eye and noticed that she was thinking of something,or rather someone. Mikan then snapped back to reality.

"Have you ever seen the sunset before on the ocean Natsume? Its such a wonderful site" said Mikan

"No, I haven't" he replied. At this very moment the only thing that went through their minds was their were wishing to see this wonderful sunset together.

**At the Beach**

"Woow!!Its sooo pretty!!" shouted a cheerful brunette

"Quiet baka you'll scare everyone away with your loudness" said the emotionless inventor

So Anna,Nonoko,Hotaru and Mikan went to change their bathing suits while the boys went to find a spot to rest everyones stuff.

"Wow Mikan-chan you look so good in that bathing suit where did you get it?" asked Anna wearing a bikini.

"Ah this? Haha this it really much Kame and Tori got this for me as a gift"

"What?!" Anna and Nonoko shouted "They got it for you?! But their just boys!?!?"

"So? Guys have good taste in clothing too ya know"

"Hmm I guess your right"everyone said agreeing

"So who's up for swimming??"

"We are!!!" and the girls left the changing room and went to meet the guys.

The girls arrived to where the boys had set up the beach stuff.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys"

When all the guys turned around they were shock out of their minds

"WHOA you guys look so.."said Koko.

Then Tori noticed something "Ne mi-chan isn't that the--"

"Yup its the bathing suit you and Kame got me. I still love it" Mikan was wearing a white bikini with a cherry blossom on it.

"Oh yeah I remember that one it was when we went to Florida" said Kame. Everyone knew already that Mikan had been to the beach before but they didn't know that Kame and Tori got her a bathing suit.

Even though it was hot already some people felt it get hotter around them and it was Natsume, finding out that the girl you love so much got a bathing suit from two guys hit his breaking point. '_What the hell? THEY bought her a bathing suit?! And dammit she looks soo beautiful in it.'_

So everyone swam and played all day. All but one person was missing......Mikan. Everyone didn't notice that she was gone but Tori, Kame....and Natsume.

_'Where is that idiot girl gone to now?! Don't tell me she got lost at the beach!!' _And Natsume decided coolly to go find her thinking no one would notice but a lot of people noticed.

**Mikan's POV**

"Hmmmm I wanted to walk around a bit, I don't really need to tell everyone since they won't notice" I walked along the beach in a secluded place and came upon some tree and I heard a loud sound....

"Wow what a beautiful waterfall, I didn't think they would have any here." So I decided to hop in since it looked so beautiful.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!!!!! This feels like heaven!!!!!" I screamed in joy. I never expected a waterfall to feel this good. I noticed something shining from behind the waterfall so I went to go check. When I got there I was so amazed, its was just so......amazing.

"Enjoying the natures of life I see......Mikan-san" said a deep-deep voice. Mikan spun around following her ears to the voice. There stood a tall man,light brown hair and velvet coloured eyes,with his arms folded across his chest.

"What are **you**doing here?" Mikan said in a killing, murderous tone

"What?? I can't simply come visit my favourite niece??" the man replied

"I'm you only niece...._Uncle Akira. _do you think your doing showing your ugly face here?" she demanded

"And I thought that you were smart, I came to take what's mine my dear sweet innocent Mikan" he said in an evil voice

Mikan backed away and shivered when she heard the horrible man call her _"dear". _"uncle" was her mother's brother but he didn't inherit the powers her mother(Yuka) got but he only inherited the stealing alice.

"Oh don't worry my little gumdrop I won't take for now....at least"

**Normal POV**

Mikan then noticed that a small blade was forming in his palm and in a split second he came racing towards her. She blocked the attack with her arm risking it getting stabbed. She called out to Tori and Kame through her thoughts.

At this point Natsume was coming closer into the scene.

When Tori heard Mikan's call her went over to Kame

"Mi-chan's in trouble lets go" he whispered to Kame without alerting everyone else.

"Sorry everyone pee break" said Kame and him and Tori left. Everyone looked at each other and questioned.

With cuts and bruises on her skin gasping for air Mikan backs up against a tree for support '_damn Tori and Kame are taking long. I can't hold out long...damn control devices, they put it on me even if I am or not the master._

Right when man was coming closer to her a fireball came flying towards him and he dodged it. Standing there was............

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina-**Im sorry everyone for such a LONG update,skool has been torture for me,my business teacher gives me 4hours of work nd i keep meaning to finish the chapter but i never get a chance to. Being back in school is kinda hell other than seeing my friends again nd already i have a whole load of test&project to study for. I will update A.S.A.P so plz bear with me. hugs to everyone for their patience and talk to u next update


	10. Chapter 10

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N**-This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to LinaLina

**My Characters**- Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino&New Mystery Person(s)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Flashback_

_With cuts and bruises on her skin gasping for air Mikan backs up against a tree for support 'damn Tori and Kame are taking long. I can't hold out long...damn control devices, they put it on me even if I am or not the master._

_Right when man was coming closer to her a fireball came flying towards him and he dodged it. Standing there was............_

_End of Flashback_

Standing there, with vicious, angered crimson eyes, Natsume Hyuuga, holding a fireball in his palm staring at the man,

"Take one more step towards her and I'll kill you" said the oh-so very pissed off alice user.

Akira, Mikan uncle on her mothers side, just stood there smiling.

"Oh so your the famous kuro-neko am I right?" said Akira

"Tch, and what does it have to do with you?" hissed Natsume

"Oh alot my sweet kuroneko-chan"

Natsume shuddered at the words "sweet" and "chan"

"What do you think your doing to Mikan!?" shouted Natsume

Mikan managed to support herself with her back to the tree and said "Natsume get away from here this isn't your battle"

"What the hell are you saying?!?! You idiot!!! I'm not going to leave you!!" screamed Natsume in anger '_not my battle?! Who cares?!?! Like hell I'll runaway while you're in that state. She's crazy!!'_

Akira looked at his niece and chuckled

"My, my Mikan I'm afraid your wrong since he interfered then he part of this too, and I think I'll take his alice too it seems useful"

Mikan eyes widen '_no he can't do this__'_

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT!!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AKIRA!!" screamed Mikan.

Then Akira used his wind alice and slashed Mikan's right arm

"Arghh!!!" she whined in pain

"Don't underestimate me Mikan my dear, I can do whatever I want" said Akira walking towards her.

Natsume went straight towards Akira with a fireball in his hands "Don't even!!" he shouted

Right when Akira turned to face him a blade of wind came gushing towards him,sadly he dodged it but it left a scratch on his face. Looking to his left was Kame, and Tori.

"Akira!!! Leave now!! You know you can't win so go!!" screamed Tori

Akira look at the two boys and smiled "eeeeh it seems my fun is over...for now" and disappeared.

Natsume ran over to Mikan and saw that her body was all cut up and bruised "Mikan!!!" he screamed. She just looked at him and smiled.

"What wrong with you? I'm fin-"and then she fainted in his arms.

His eyes widen "Mikan? Mikan!?" then someone was talking in his mind 'N_atsume calm down I'm fine I just need some rest. I'm sorry I dragged you into this but please don't tell anyone.' _she said in his mind, then Kame came over and took her from Natsume. Natsume gave him the what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing look and Kame sigh.

"Calm down would'ya. We're taking her back to our room and patch her up, you stay if anyone wonders where she is" and both Tori, Kame and Mikan disappeared.

**Cabin Room**

Kame and Tori reached to the room and Kame gently place Mikan on the bed. Lying there in she bikini soaked in her own blood she opened her eyes.

"Heh, took you guys long enough" she chuckled softly

"Well you should of called us earlier mi-chan" said Tori

"What were you thinking?! going off alone?!" shouted Kame

"I thought I could handle him and plus he surprised me, Kame you know I have to face Akira by myself anyways so why must you freak out now?" said Mikan

Tori patted Mikan on the head and smiled "we'll talk about this when you recover, right now lets heal those cuts before they scar"

Tears started falling down Mikans face "He knows about Natsume now......Natsume knows about him...........I don't want him to be involved....anything but Natsume ....Kame,Tori I honestly don't wanna tell Natsume about him" Mikan said crying

"Tsk, baka he already knows and there's no way to avoid it. He will ask you sooner or later" said Kame. He brushed the few strands of hair in her face "But will be there if anything happen." he said and showed his once-in-a-life-time smiles.

Mikan nodded her head and fell unconscious. Tori then looked at Kame. "You know she is right...about facing Akira sooner or later" said tori healing her wounds.

"Right or wrong we will be there Tori, you and I both know that we treat her as a sister and nothings gonna change that"

" Yeah I guess your right"

"Well I'm gonna go for a walk message me when she wakes up" and Kame left the room

**Back at the waterfall**

**Natsume's POV**

_What the hell was that just now? Who was that guy? Akira was it? and he was saying something about being polka's uncle.....UNCLE!? Does she not trust me enough? Why does it hurt so much seeing her get hurt? I have to find answers._

**Normal POV**

Natsume was walking towards the hotel when Ruka and Hotaru stopped him.

"Where's Mikan?" asked Hotaru. Natsume look at her.' _shit! I can't tell her that polka's all cut up'_

"She went back to her room with other two." he replied. Hotaru pulled out her baka gun and pointed it at him.

"Don't joke with me Hyuuga,now I will ask again, where is Mikan?" she said in a serious tone.

"And I told you Imai shes in her room".and he walked off.

Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other and knew automatically that something was wrong. But they left it be for now. Natsume was now in the hotel and found Kame walking towards him,or rather the door. Natsume made perfectly to stand in Kame's path.

"Sumthin you want fire boy?" asked Kame in an annoyed voice.

"What the hell happen back there?" he asked

"I think Mikan should be the one to answer that herself,if she wants to that is." replied Kame.

Natsume started to get pissed off and grabbed Kame's collar and Kame grabbed his wrist

"If you wanna fight so badly then lets" and Kame lead him to a secluded area.

They both stood facing each other. A fire whip came out of Kame's palm "since you can only control fire i guess i will use fire too"

A huge fireball came out of Natsume hand." well then its your downfall"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina**- Im sorry everyone this chapter is kinda crap,I've been so distracted lately with homework and tests,sorry for updating late once forgive meee and i will try to update asap Make sure you review if you dont i will cry:P


	11. Chapter 11

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N**-This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to LinaLina

**My Characters**- Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino & New Mystery Person(s)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

-**Chapter 11-**

_Flashbacks_

_They both stood facing each other. A fire whip came out of Kame's palm "since you can only control fire I guess I will use fire too" _

_A huge fireball came out of Natsume hand." well then its your downfall"_

_End of Flashback_

With both scratches all over them Kame and Natsume were fighting intensely. Kame threw fire dangers straight towards Natsume but he manage to dodge it.

"Heh so it seems your good Hyuuga, but I'm better"

Natsume smirked at his comment "whatever. Think what you want" and Natsume put up a wall of fire.

Kame giggled and took a step, "Stupid cat you don't know how powerful I am do you?, No stupid firewall can stop me" and Kame stepped through Natsume's fire wall. Natsume's eye widen in surprise. '_Am I freakin dreaming or something? Did he just walk THROUGH my firewall?!' _Kame noticed Natsume's reaction and chuckled.

"See Hyuuga you have no clue what your in for."

Tori had just finished tending to Mikan wounds. "Looks like this time Akira hit her hard, luckily not too hard" he said to himself. He stared at Mikan's sleepy face and remember when they first met three years ago.

**Flashback-3 Years ago**

_"Hello Sakura-san our names are Tori Hoshino and Kame Yamazaki" said Tori in a reassuring smile._

_"eheh...hi" Mikan said nervously "please don't call me sakura, Mikan's fine"_

_They had started they training and Mikan was having a hard time keeping up, tori was always so lenient when it came to her and training but Kame pushed her to the max._

_" *pant*pant* Kame can't we stop for a bit?" asked the tired Mikan._

_"No" Kame said plainly. They had to start working on Mikan's other alices but there was no progress,then it hit Kame,he had decided to play a game with Mikan,and not a fun one at all._

_"Yo slowpoke, how much do you hate that kid who hurt you?"asked Kame. Mikan looked at him and didn't say anything. She looked away remembering what had happen 2 weeks ago. Tori kinda got the idea that Kame was thinking of but not quite._

_"yo I'm talking to you so answer,or are you thinking of __**killing**__him?" Mikans eye shot up and looked at Kame. Kame smirked at her expressed 'gotcha' he thought._

_"Oh while your at it kill those stupid friends of yours too and all the other people" said Kame_

_"Its not like they matter to you,you left them,abandon them,without a goodbye" Kame continued. Mikan folded her fist. "Shut up" she said._

_"Oh...did I hear something come out of the cowards mouth?hmm??" he said._

_"Shut up" she kept repeating over and over_

_"Oh I have an idea why don't __**I**__ kill him instead, save you the trouble" he continued_

_"SHUT UP!!" scream Mikan and a huge gust of wind blew making Kame and Tori cover their eyes. Tori opened his eyes and saw that Mikan wasn't the Mikan he had met._

_"You really over did it Kame" he said_

_Kame smile "over did what Tori?"_

_Mikan was full of rage and anger that she had completely transformed into something different,her eyes were as black as the night and her hair was as dark as ever._

_"I told you to shut the hell up bastard" she said in the most hateful voice ever heard._

_"oooh? and what if I don't want to?" asked Kame. Mikan's eye burned with fury and the power of elements formed around her like a tornado. Faintly wings started to appear from behind her. Tori saw this and his eyes widen in shock. _

_"Uh Kame it has seem that you've push her too far." said tori_

_"No Tori I wanna see if this girl is powerful than us"_

_"Well coward what are you gonna do?" he said to the oh-so-pissed Mikan,_

_"SHUT UP!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and release a huge blow toward them. They managed to dodge the blast,barely. The impacted was big. almost everything in its path was blow to bits._

_"Yea Kame, you DEFINITELY went to far" said tori as he sweet dropped. Mikan had calmed down and dropped to her knees,kame and tori had jumped down from the tree and tori went to her side._

_  
"Mikan?" he called her. She looked so petrified and scared. She was shaking uncontrollably._

_"Wh-what di-did I just do?" she asked shuddering. "What the hell was I?" she was scared of her own power and she started crying._

_"Shh its okay Mikan we were testing on how much power you have, don't worry you will have control over it and it won't happen like this again." reassured tori to her. Mikan nodded her head and slowly drifted off to sleep, she had used so much power. Tori lifted her up and looked at Kame._

_"I take it she answered your question Kame? She definitely IS powerful than us" he said walking back to the house._

_Kame chuckled in relief "Sure did Tori" and walked back with him._

_Mikan awoke on the couch hearing faint voices. _

_"It seems you two discovered her powers am I correct?" which seemed like persona's voice._

_"Yes Persona-sensei and this means __**he**__ will be after her" said Tori in a serious tone._

_"Yes I know and what are you two gonna do about it?" asked Persona_

_Before tori could answer Kame spoke in "We will protect her." he said out right in front. Tori looked at him and nodded back. _

_Persona grinned and said "Well fine . I leave her in your care but you don't know who you are against when it comes to that man." _

_"We will find out when he comes....and even before we find out we'll kill him and he won't lay a hand on her. We promise you that" said Kame. Mikan was shocked at what Kame had said. She had barely known them long and it feels like she knows them all her life._

_She stirred around and they all noticed that she ha awoken._

_"mi-chan you okay now?" asked Tori. She looked at him in a strange way "Mi-chan?" she asked._

_"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't want to be called that" apologized Tori_

_"oh no no no, I was just kinda surprised no one really called me mi-chan, I like it" she said and smiled._

_End Of Flashback_

Mikan had started to groan and shift around in the bed and slowly opened her eyes "ugh....wha.....itaii" she said holding her head while making an attempt to sit up.

"Shh mi-chan don't move around so much your still weak from the battle" Tori said by her side.

She looked at him with question in her eyes then her mind flashed of what had happen. "AH WHERE'S NATSUME?!" and she jolted forward causing her head to throb."itaii...." she said and laid back down.

"Calm down you've been out for three hours,Natsume's fine Akira didn't do anything to him, so get some more rest mi-chan and I'll check up on you later" reassured Tori. Before he got up Mikan grabbed his sleeve,

"Does Natsume know?" she asked worried.

Tori smiled "No he doesn't, so sleep!" he said while throwing covers over her and left the room.

There they both stood panting non-stop."gotta hand it Hyuuga you seem so be pretty good....for a amateur_" _teased Kame right before they could throw the final blow at eachother they heard someone shout

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?" shouted Tori who is running.

"I leave you for 3 freaking hours and THIS is what you do Kame?!?!"

Both Natsume and Kame looked at Tori with disgust for ruining their fight. Tori looked at them and automatically knew what they were both thinking and he came up with a perfect line.'_mi-chan forgive me for bringing you up but this is the only way'_ Tori apologized in his mind.

"How do you think Mikan will feel if she saw you two doing this!? Especially in her condition now?!?!"asked Tori. Kame and Natsume's eyes widen and they stared at their feet in shame.

"By the way Tori why ARE you here anyways? Shouldn't you be with her?!" exclaimed Kame.

"She recently woke up and had a freak out and I reassured her and she fell back asleep."said Tori. When Natsume heard Tori's comment he got worried about her

'_dammit how could I have forgotten that she was injured?! I was so caught up in this stupid fight'_he thought. Natsume then turned around and walked away.

"Hey wait-" and Tori grabbed Kame's shoulder and shook his head

"Just leave him be Kame he's worried about her as you CANNOT see you dense idiot"said Tori in a flat tone.

A vein popped outta Kame's head "TEME!!!!!" and Tori started to run

"aahahaha I'm joking you dense idiot!!!!"

Mikan awoke and stared up at the ceiling, everything was quiet, she rested her arm on her forehead. 'K_ami-sama what am I suppose to do? Damn Akira he messed me up, how could I have been so careless?! I can't face Natsume now, he's gonna think I don't trust him or something, sigh I don't know......' _

Then she realized that she wasn't in her room and got up and found herself in a kimono, '_hmm I bet Tori covered me in this cause my bikini is still on.' _So she decided to go back to her room and change.

Natsume was on his way towards the beach for some fresh air. He is still confused over the situation with Mikan and the others. '_Why didn't i notice she was hiding something? She really doesn't trust me does she? What if she's still mad over what happen three years ago? I need to find the answers. I don't want her to suffer alone I can't. It will kill me.' _Natsume took a deep breath and stared at the horizon. He heard someone coming.

"Who's there?" he hissed. Out stepped out Tori. Natsume looked at him and wondered what the hell he wanted.

"Chill would you. I came to talk....about Mikan." he said in a serious face.

"Whats wrong with her?" he asked as if something was wrong.

"Nothing but it seems your kinda lost on her whole situation. And I thought I would clear some things before you confront her" said Tori

"How did yo-"

And Tori flashed an alice stone "Mikan gave me an alice stone with her mind reading on it so I might of read your mind"

Natsume clenched his fists .Tori noticed and took a step back.

"I thought I would tell you about what happen a year ago before all three of us came here. About Mikan's hidden power"

**Flashback-1 year ago**

_In the darkness of the night three figures lurk around in swiftness and quietness. There standing on a tree each staring at a warehouse._

_"Okay we all know what to do right? Kame. Tori" said Mikan._

_"Yeah" they said in unison. Then in a split second they all entered the warehouse. There in the middle they all stood in the dark place._

_"Welcome to the show, Sakura Mikan-chan" said a deep manly voice. Then the lights were turned on revealing about fifty men surrounded Mikan, Tori and Kame. Tori and Kame stood around Mikan shielding her._

_"Who are you?!" shouted Mikan._

_A tall man with bright brown hair stepped out of the darkness. "Now,now it that any way to talked to family Mikan-chan??" he said slyly_

_"Family?" questioned Kame._

_"Your not my family for all I know all my family members were killed" said Mikan_

_"Oh but they are all dead, all but me and you dear. You see, the reason I'm alive is because __**I killed them all**__"_

_Mikan's eyes widen in shock and she fell to the ground covering her mouth" So you were....."_

_"Yes, I, Akira Sakura killed the whole Sakura family and stolen all their powers. I am unstoppable"_

_Mikan hid her expression with her bangs but Tori and Kame could tell that she was burning with fury._

_"Yes and you know who was the most enjoyable people to kill were? Your slut mother and bastard father" he said and laughed ,"Yes it was so fun slitting the throats of those two, if I remember correctly the last word your mother said was Mikan" _

_"shut up." she said. She got up and a purple aura was flowing from her that Tori and Kame had to step back a bit. Mikan's eyes were full of rage and revenge it was frightening._

_"Aaah so you DO have the powered passed down to you." Akira said in amusement._

_"You know?" questioned Tori._

_"Of course I know. But I guess the academy haven't actually told her then, anyways might as well since your all gonna died soon. The Sakura family has this thing where when the anger level of a person builds up to a point that the person can't hold it any longer they, as you people would say it 'blow up' but eventually they learn to control it, but if some can't, they die. But it seems she already grasped it but still lacks controlling it."_

_Then in not even a second Mikan came racing towards Akira with uncontrollably power."DIE DIE DIE!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! DIE!!!!!" she was screaming over and over punching and kicking and using her alice non-stop._

_Akira just kept blocking like it was nothing "psht this is getting annoying now" he said in a irritated voice and punch Mikan with the force of hundred machines. Mikan flew all the to the wall and hit it hard. She fell to the ground and was coughing out blood but she still went back for more, and every time Akira would beat the lights out of her. _

_It got to a point where Mikan was near death and immediately Tori and Kame stepped in._

_Mikan was on the ground, she had coughed out enough blood that normal person would be long dead. Akira was slowly walking towards her and stooped down and lifted her chin,_

_"Its such a shame that you weren't able to control your power before, it would have been more interesting"_

_Then a flying dagger came jolting towards him and he jumped back. By this time the 50 men surrounding Kame and Tori were on the ground wincing in pain. Tori quickly ran towards Mikan and found her gasping for air. He used his healing alice and checked her heart._

_'What the hell?! If she keeps this up her heart won't last long' he thought. Then he looked at Kame who was standing in front of them._

_"Kame!!! We gotta get out of here!! FAST" screamed Tori. Kame put up a fire wall and jumped to them and teleported them outta there._

_When they arrived back at the meeting place persona was there waiting._

_"PERSONA WE GOTTA GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL FAST!!!!" screamed Kame and Tori. And all of them ran to the hospital (its like 3 metres away so theres no point on teleporting)_

_**Waiting Room**_

_Kame was walking back and forth and Tori was sitting praying. Persona walked over to Tori for he is the calm one at the moment. _

_"What happen?" he asked._

_Tori looked at him with worried eyes. "We met the killer of the Sakura family" he said shaking._

_Kame banged his fist against the wall,"Dammit!!! why didn't we do anything!!! We just stood there!!!" he said frustrated._

_The doctor came out of the operating room and approached Persona,_

_"Ms. Sakura is fine but if she had held out any longer she loss of blood and alice energy would of killed her. But other than that she is fine and resting" _

_Kame and Tori let out a big sigh of relief, 'she ok' they both thought._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You see now? Mikan is scared to tell people about this, she still doesn't know that she could die from this" Tori said in a serious tone. Natume's eyes widen due to shock. He couldn't believe that something would happen to HIS polka-dots. Deep down he hated himself for not being able to protect her and instead, he hurt her.

Tori walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't beat yourself over this, just take it slow alright, just don't tell her that I told you about the power part she'll have my head. Wait till she tells you" and he left Natsume all alone.

Mikan had reached backed to the room and everyone weren't back yet so she went to take a shower. An hour later she came out in short shorts and a tank-top, when Hotaru was standing there looking at her tapping her foot.

"Where have you been this whole time?" she asked calmly.

Mikan knew she couldn't lie to her best friend but she knew that it wasn't the right time to tell her. All she did was smile and said "I wasn't feeling well so I called Kame and Tori and the took me back to Tori's room"

Hotaru lifted an eyebrow and walked towards Mikan and touched her forehead,"I know your lying to me and I won't ask you now but promise me that you'll be careful baka" and she gave Mikan a very faint smile.

Mikan smiled and gave her best friend a hug,"thank you Hotaru".

Natsume and Kame both arrived back at the room on at the same time and found Mikan and Hotaru sleeping on the same bed. They both grinned and also went to sleep (in a way their kinda similar,but Kame's more brotherly i guess......)

Next morning Mikan woke up and looked at the sunlight peeking through the window. She glanced over at Natsume and he was still asleep_ 'heh he's soo cute when he's asleep'_

she thought and chuckled,but then the flashback of the fight yesterday sent shivers down her spine,_ 'he's gonna ask me eventually,but I'm so scared on what he's gonna think.'_

So quietly she got ready,wrote a note to Hotaru so she doesn't worry and went out for a walk. Upon her walk she met up with Narumi-sensei.

"Ohayo sensei" she greeted him.

"Well good morning to you too Mikan-chan,your up early" he said.

"Well, I just wanted to wake up early" she said and smiled.

"Actually I'm glad that you woke up so it kinda saved me the trouble of waking up everyone else, um Mikan-chan...."

"Hmm?" she wondered. Narumi bent over and whispered into her ear.

"The higher ups would like to talk to you if thats alright with you" he said. Mikan nodded her head "Alright" she replied.

"Oh Mikan-chan before you go don't forget that the summer dance is the day after tomorrow so don't forget to get your dress"

"Alright thank you sensei, I will be heading to the meeting now,I might be back at around lunchtime or something like that,oh, if tori and Kame ask please tell them where no one is around"

"Sure" he replied. And Mikan teleported back to the academy.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina-***Phew* I AM DONE!!!! long chapter eh?? I wanna thank the following people:

**Chibi Gal**

**JC-zala- **i love your reviews and fanfics you are an inspiration


	12. Chapter 12

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N**-This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to KawaiiLinaKisses

**My Characters**- Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino&New Mystery Person(s)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 12- Worries & Mysterious**

_Flashbacks_

_"Alright thank you sensei, I will be heading to the meeting now,I might be back at around lunchtime or something like that,oh, if tori and Kame ask please tell them where no one is around"_

"_Sure" he replied. And Mikan teleported back to the academy._

_End of Flashback_

The sun's rays shone through the curtains and had woken up Hotaru,"mmmghmm, hey baka time to get up.....Mikan?" asked Hotaru rubbing her eyes and looking for the girl. Kame walked out of the bathroom and saw that Hotaru was awake.

"She left a note, its right beside you" he pointed. Hotaru saw the note and read it:

_Ohayo Hotaru-chan,_

_I woke up early and you were still asleep so I left you to sleep, same with everyone else, I went to take a stroll so don't worry about me I am fine._

_Mi-chan_

Hotaru smiled,"Well at least she isn't getting herself in any trouble"

"Got that right" said Kame and left.

By this time Natsume was already awake before Hotaru and Kame(well lets just say they both woke up same time kame&natsu)and is sitting by a tree reading his manga.

**Natsume's POV**

_Okay, so I wake up thinking that the baka is still asleep, with the blackmailing freak. Wrong. It turns out I, Natsume Hyuuga was SECOND to wake up. I look around and there is no sign of Mikan. Where did she go? I got up and noticed a note was left behind..for Me._

_Natsume,_

_Out for walk._

_Mikan_

_That's all? Three stupid words? No "good morning Natsume?" Geez this girl._

_So I decided to get up,shower,and head out to read my manga since the girl I want isn't here. _

_I'm sitting at the tree and I can't seem so enjoy my manga. I can't help but think what she's doing now, I feel as she's drifting apart from me. When was the last time I actually had a conversation with her?The time she had a fever? My god it's been forever. Is she regretting her feelings for me? DOES she have any feelings for me? Now that I think of it she's always with those two,What kind of relationship does she have with them?Especially that Kame guy....I don't like him. I need to talk to her either today or at tomorrow's dance. I have to before we leave for the academy._

**End Of POV**

**Somewhere Far Away In A Masion**

"You called for me Master?" asked a tall girl a black jeans, with a chain hanging, red strap top and leather black boots.

"Yes I want you to act as a spy and get inside that blasted academy,and kill Tori Hoshino and Kame Yamazaki"

"What about the girl master?" asked the girl.

"I intend to kill her myself, I just need you to get rid of her little bodyguards first"

The girl bowed her head and replied, "As you wish Akira-sama" and looked up

"Good now go Mura. Destroy that adorable niece of mine, mentally at least"

And the girl walked out of the room in preparations for her mission.'_This should be fun'_

**Back At the Beach**

It is now around noon and Mikan had just teleported herself back from the meeting at the academy.

"That was a long and boring meeting" she said to herself.

"So you didn't go for a walk did you?" asked a voice. Mikan spun around and saw that it was Kame.

"Ahaha...well Narumi-sensei was suppose to tell you but I guess he didn't."she said and sweet dropped.

"Anyways next time tell me so I can go with you."

"What why?"

"We don't know if Akira will come back anytime" he said in a worried tone

She sighed,"Kame I'm fine really. Anyways did you hear about the dance tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah. Tori's helping out. What about it?"

"Well...."she said and put on her cute eyes.

"Wait, lemme guess.....you wanna go get a dress don't you?" he said

"Bingo!!" she said in excitement. Kame sighed in defeat and took her hand.

"It will be our little date" he said and showed a small smile noticeable only by Mikan.

So Mikan and Kame started to head out to the shops. Meanwhile, what they didn't notice is that a pair of pissed off, jealous crimson eyes were staring at them.

Natsume Hyuuga was standing there witnessing the whole scene._ ' "Our little date?!" What the hell? What kind of relationship do they have?! I must find out'._

Mikan and Kame had arrived at the shops not far away from the beach. It was kind of a mall but a bit smaller.

All around they had cute little shops with stationary, clothes,and food. Mikan is wearing a pair of white Capri's and a light blue t-shirt with white sandals. Kame was wearing a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a half buttoned white shirt wearing black sneakers, his hair was messy but it looked so good on him. They walked around the mall shopping and looking at dress,suits,etc.

"Oh my god Kame look!!"Mikan pointed out,"There is a fluff puff shop here!!! Lets go get some!!!" she screamed and dragged Kame like a rag bought a box and was happily munching on it with Kame sitting beside her on a bench.

"Hey gimme one would you" said and Kame and took two and popped it into his mouth.

"KAME!!!!"she whined and puff up her cheeks

"What?? I wanted some" he said in a plain tone.

"Well buy your own box!!!" she said.

"Why? Its fun eating off of you" he said and took one more but Mikan slapped it away.

"Fine, well let's hurry up and get your dress already" he said and pulled her up.

They both started walking to a dress store. From afar Natsume stood on a tree branch staring at the scene._ 'This is seriously pissing me off, what the is hell her problem?'_Natsume quietly followed them without them noticing his presence.

Kame was sitting down in a chair waiting for Mikan to come out. She had got the store clerk to help her find a dress. Natsume on the other hand was in the store but he was just trying to blend in.

"Kame could you come here for a second." asked Mikan. And Kame went over to her and through the curtain. Natsume saw this and tried to get closer but he was stopped by the shop clerk,

"I'm sorry sir but you cannot go in there, it is strictly for women only, unless you are with someone who is female."

"Tch." He said and walked away. '_What the hell are they doing in there!?' _He sensed that someone was coming out and went to blend himself in. Both Mikan and Kame came out holding two packages wrapped in plastic.

"Thanks Kame for helping me pick a dress" she said

"No problemo"

They both went over to the check out and headed to the shoe store. After they were done from the shoe store Mikan offered to get some ice cream for her and Kame. He went over to a bench and sat down waiting for her.

He sighed. "Having fun being a stalker fire boy?" he said and turned around."Give it up you've been found out"

And from the shadows Natsume came out. "How did you?"

"Ya know, as dense as Mikan is, she wouldn't notice, but me on the other hand could tell from the moment you were listening onto our conversation. Oh and you're not really good at 'blending in' with the crowd either"

"Hmph whatever" was all Natsume could say.

"Listen I don't know what you think our relationship is but if you think about hurting Mikan to find out then I should warn you cause I don't play nice. That girl is important to me and if you even dare to lay a hand on her I will kill you."

Natsume's eyes narrowed "Well lemme tell you this......."

"Kame!!!!" shouted Mikan running with the ice cream cones. Before Kame could turn around Natsume was gone. "Heh looks like the cat can actually do something"

"Oi don't run or else your gonna fall stupid" he said getting up and walking towards her. All she did was smile and eat her ice cream, strawberry flavor. It got a bit dark so Kame suggested that they start heading back for dinner.

As they walked away Natsume just stood there and slid down the tree sitting staring into nothing._ '"That girl is important to me...." and what, she isn't to me?The way she smiled at him....it really looked like she loved him.....NO!! I won't believe that, not until she tells me face-to-face.'_ He thought to himself and started to head to the hotel too.

Kame and Mikan arrived back at the hotel and met up with Tori.

"Whaaat!?!? How come you guys get to go on a date without meee?!?!" Tori whined.

Mikan sweet dropped."Gomen ne Tori but you were helping out with the prep for the dance and I didn't want to bother you."

"*sniff*sniff* fine....." he said.

"Well why don't we all go join the others for dinner ne?" she said and pulled them towards the dining room.

"Konbawa minna!!!" she shouted.

"Ah Mikan-chan konbawa" Anna, Nonoko,and Yuu had noticed that everyone was just about to eat and noticed that Natsume and Ruka just walked into the room also.

"Konbawa Ruka. Konbawa Natsu-" and she paused and remembered the incident two days ago. Everyone had wondered why she didn't finish her sentence.

Tori gave her a nudge and she snapped out of it and came back to reality. "Ah why don't we go eat now" she said and walked away with both of them.

Ruka also noticed and got worried about Natsume, "Natsume you alright? Did something happen between you and Mikan again?" he asked as he looked at his best friend.

Natsume narrowed his eyes and turned around, "I don't know" he said and walked out the door.

"Natsume what about dinner?" Ruka asked.

"Don't need it" he said and left. Mikan was laughing with her friends and had notice that Natsume was walking out the door and her expression dropped. '_Forgive me Natsume,but I don't know,no, I'm scared to face you. I don't know how to explain....'_ she thought and face her plate of food. Tori had read her mind and got up,

"Mi-chan may I have a word with you outside"

"Uh sure" she answered and excused herself from the the balcony they both walked out.

"Mi-chan,Mikan stop avoiding Natsume, you have to talk to him eventually,you have to tell him about Akira. You can't hide from him forever you know." said Tori.

"Tori you think I don't know that? I'm so scared to think what he's gonna think of me, I don't want him to get involved"

"Mikan you knew from the start that he would somehow get involved, you can't deny it."

"But-"

"MIKAN!!" Tori shouted,"You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do!! More than anything in this world"she said

"THEN TELL HIM THE TRUTH!!!" Tori shouted,"Mikan I know your scared but if he really loves you then he will understand. Or is it you don't trust him?"

"No!!! I do trust him!!" she said.

"Then tell him tomorrow at the dance." Tori said

Mikan looked down at her feet and walked off without saying a word to him.'_Its not as easy as it is Tori.'_

She decided to go to the beach to calm herself down. She sat on the sand and stared out at the horizon.

"What am I ever gonna do?" she said to herself. She brought her knees close and rested her chin on it. '_Do I really not trust him? I love him with all my heart but when he saw me like that I got so scared,my whole body froze. Its all my fault. If he hadn't seen me like that, Akira wouldn't have decide to make him a target too. Mikan,your such a coward.'_

She stared at the sea. '_I wish I could drift off like the sea.'_ Then she felt something over her shoulders and she looked up with a surprise.

"Natsume......" she said in shock. He sat down beside her,

"Its bad to be outside without a sweater" he said calmly. She blushed and turned her head. '_.GOD!!! What is he doing here?!?!?! Aaah kami-sama why oh why?!?!?!'_

Natsume looked at her and could tell that she was having a freak out.

"Well I bet--"

"You don't trust me don't you?" he said in a serious tone

"What?" she said in shock

"You really don't trust me do you?"

"Natsume....."she said in a sad tone.

"You've been avoiding me since that incident, do you not care anymore?".

Mikan couldn't say anything, nothing would come out of her mouth.

"I see..so you really don't care anymore" Natsume said in a sad voice and got up and started saw him walking and ran towards him.

"Natsume no!!" she screamed and hugged him from behind,"No, don't go, just let me explain" she said and puased for a while.

"Well? Whats the explanation?" he asked in a irritated tone.

"Natsume, I really do care about you."she replied and looked down.

Natsume got pissed and freed himself from her and pinned her to the knew he was mad.

"Dammit Mikan answer me properly!!!" he shouted,"Why are you avioding me?! Why are you trying to hide what happen two days ago!?" he kept asking asking questions and Mikan couldn't take it any longer.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" she screamed at the top of her flowing from her eyes like let go of her due to the shock. What she had said was ringing in his mind.

He gently wiped her tears and lifted up her chin,"I could never die with you around me Mikan. You are my strength and nothing will ever change that."

She looked into his eyes and saw the gentle expression only he gives her.

"I'm just so scared,when you arrived at the scene the day before my whole body shook and all I kept thinking was 'No,Not him' And when Akira decided to make you his new target my body froze" she said in a scared tone.

"Yeah and if I hadn't came in time you would of been dead right? And what would happen to me then?" he said.

Mikan eyes widen for she hadn't thought of it that without hesitation he kissed her like he hasn't kissed her for years. He made the kiss so passionate and deep that Mikan had responded ten times wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. He explored her mouth to the fullest for he had miss the sweet taste of her.

They gently fell onto the soft grass and barely grasped for air. Natsume wouldn't let her, she only got a two second breather and he continued the kiss. Mikan was playing with his soft silky hair while kissing him passionately. He enjoyed that and was rolling her around. They finally broke the kiss for they needed to survive.

Natsume gently looked at her with the sweetest expression that even all of women-kind would die to see (literally)

"Mikan,promise me that you won't ever avoid me. Without being around you, seeing your beautiful smile I could die any are my everything and I would be lost without you".

Then Mikan started giggling, he looked at her unamused,"What are you laughing at?" he asked

"Heheh Natsume you're so silly, how can you die when I'm your strength hmmm??" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. He smirked and started kissing her neck.

"Since when did you start becoming a smartass?" he said as he heard her moan and shiver from he they both got up and dusted themselves, then she turned around having her arms around her back and staring at the moon. Then she turned around and looked at him, "Who do you think I learned it from?" she teased and stuck out her tongue.

Then he smiled playfully, "Oh it's on now missy" he said getting ready to chase her but she had already started running.

They ran throught the night giggling and playing around until they decided to go back cause everyone was now asleep, hand in hand of course.

Both in their minds they had the very same thought._ 'Never will we be separated.'_

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**LinaLina- I wanna give a huge shout out to some people:**

SarahPatrick- you are sooo freakinly awsome!!! I had soo much fun talking to you, oh and if you might have noticed I put "End of Chapter":D

Flamehaze- thank you sooo much for that review!!!! I'm soo glad that you like my OOC's


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

For You I Will Do Anything

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N**-This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to LinaLina

**My Characters**- Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino&New Mystery Person(s)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 13- **The Dance

_Flashback_

_Both in their minds they had the very same thought. Never will we be separated._

_End of Flashback_

It is now the last day of the Summer Festival and the day of the Summer Dance. Everyone was busy buying their dress or suit and some were already getting ready.

Mikan on the other hand was spending her last moments on the beach.

"Uwaaaa this feels sooo nice!!!" she shouted as she splashed around in the water.

"Oi baka shouldn't you be getting ready for that stupid dance coming up tonight?" asked Natsume who is watching her splash around.

She stopped splashing and walked over to him and picked up a towel,"What? you don't want to spend time with me?" she said drying herself.

Since they arrived Mikan and Natsume had barely any time whatsoever to spend together, so now that everyone is getting ready they decided to take this opportunity and go to the beach together.

_Flashback_

_"Natsume?" _

_"What?"_

_"Are you busy?"_

_"What does it look like?" Natsume said staring at the ceiling._

_"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come out to the beach with me" asked Mikan with a tint of blush._

_"Tch and why would I want to do that?"he said _

_Her expression dropped and she tried to cover it with her had noticed it and cursed himself under his had started to head for the door when Natsume shot up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her back is now braced against his chest and he whispered into her ear that made her shiver._

_"Wanna go on a date with me polka?" he whispered._

_She giggled and turned around,"Sure why not hentai"_

_End of Flashback_

Natsume got up and wrapped his arms around her petite waist and kissed her neck."I rather be locked in a closet with you,but ya know polka, you look really hot when all wet" he said.

Mikan pushed him away and blushed,"you're such a pervert!!!" she said and giggled. And ran back to the water.

"Come on Natsume come join me" she said

"No"

"Eh?? why???"

"Because I don't want to"

"Or is my kuro-neko-chan scare of water hmmmmm??" she Mikan stood there staring up at the sky picturing Natsume with black cat ears shivering in the just as expected Natsume splashed water into her face.

"HEY! What was that for!?!" she whined

"Serves you right for daydreaming about me" he said and smirked.

"I was...not..." she said lowering her played around all day,splashing and flirting around.

"Ano...Mikan-sama" called a voice in the Natsume and Mikan stopped and turned to see where the voice was.

"Persona..." Natsume growled. Mikan calmed him down and stepped in front of him.

"What is it Persona that you have to bother me with?" she asked in a very mature,serious voice.

"Well you see.." he stuttered

"SPIT IT OUT" shouted Natsume.

"I'm sorry but considering _your _position I am not authorize to answer you, I am ordered to speak to Mikan-sama,and Mikan-sama only." he replied.

"Okay boys calm yourselves,Persona let me hear it over here." said Mikan and walked away from Natsume. Persona did as requested and walked over and told her the situation.

"I see, is it really _this _important that I have to do now?" she asked.

"Yes Mikan-sama, I have also informed Tori-sama, and Kame-sama"

"Fine,alright go on ahead and I will be there shortly" she commanded him.

"Yes Mikan-sama" and Persona disappeared into the shadows.

Mikan then turned back around to Natsume,with a sad expression on her face,truly she did not want to leave Natsume,she was enjoying herself and so was Natsume.

"Gomen Nats-" and he crashed his lips onto hers,kissing her passionately,running his tongue through her mouth, pulling her closer and closer to him as if he hadn't kissed her in a million responded as well but with more passion into it. It shocked him a bit but she also knew how he felt.

They broke their everlasting kiss and stared into each others eyes. Mikan couldn't take it no more and embraced Natsume with all her might. And he also hugged her really tight.

"I'll see you tonight at the dance okay?" she said finally breaking the silence.

"Hn" was all she got from him. And they broke their hug and she disappeared.

Mikan arrived and saw that Tori and Kame were already seated and everyone else were just waiting for her.

"I apologized for being late" she said and sat down,"now what is so important that you have to called me out for" she demanded in a irritated voice.

"We are sorry Ojou-sama, but this involves Akira" said one of the members seated at the table.

"Well? Spit it out old man!" said Kame.

"Well we have gathered information that Akira has made his next move,we're not exactly sure but he is planing on invading the Academy near Christmas."

"Then we will be ready for it" said Mikan,"No matter what Akira is planing it comes out to one thing,only _I_ can defeat him."

"But Mi-chan,you're not gonna be alone we will have the Academy's back up incase you need it" stated Tori.

"True indeed,anyways,what else is there you all wish to tell me?"she continued.

"You see,that whole point of this meeting is..."stuttered the old man

"We found out more information about Azumi Yuka's death" continued by a voice at the back of the room.

Mikan looked straight forward and stared at the shadow cloaked in black. Her eyes widen at the fact that they found out more info,she knew that her mother was dead(from Akira) but not in full detail.

"Narumi-sensei..."she muttered looking at the blonde who's expression is so serious that you wouln't expect it's him. He stepped forward.

"They captured a witness they have been tracking for quite some time,the witness states that he was there when the killing took place." he said and turned on the tv beside them.

_"Where is Akira located"_

"_Tsk like hell I would tell bastards like you" said the man._

_"Were you there at the Sakura Massacre?" _

_The man had tinted green eyes and wreaked of evil and venom,"heheheheh it was like yesterday,it was so enjoyable killing one by one,especially that women" he said in amusement._

_"Did Akira kill Azumi Yuka?"_

_"Who would? I remember that same expression on that whores face. It was priceless"_

Mikan's eyes started boiling with rage hearing the mans word.

_"heheh I remember it now, she was sitting in a rose garden drinking tea and eating tangerines,holding some type of photo of a girl,she looked about 10 or something. Then we went in for the attack, she knew we were there and we knew that she knew._

_Then all the rose disperse and turned into blades, next thing I knew blood was everywhere and the rose had died off. Last thing I heard was 'Mikan' and she died instantly." he snickered_

Before the tape could continue Mikan had shut it off. "Narumi-sensei, so it was you who sent her that 't it?" she said in a very VERY serious tone and looked dead center into the teacher's eyes.

He too looked dead straight into her eyes and replied,"Yes,yes I did."

Everyone is the room gasped some started questioning Narumi "Look what you have done! Because of your stupidity Mikan-sama is in grave danger!"Everyone was shouting at the middle-aged man and then it was silenced by Tori.

"Thank you sensei" were the words that came out of Mikan's mouth. She looked up at him with such sad and misery in her eyes,"I'm glad that she got to my current self before she died"(at that time when Yuka died mikan was actually ten)

"Mikan" said by Kame and Tori a bit taken back from her comment.

"This meeting has officially ended" said by Mikan

"But Oujo-"

"I SAID IT ENDED SO GET YOUR OLD ASSES UP AND LEAVE NOW!"she screamed,in anger yet in the men left but Narumi,Tori and Kame.

"Mikan..." was whispered by Narumi

"Narumi-sensei, please you better get ready for that dance,you may leave" she said with her bangs covering her face. Narumi knew that she was way past upset about hearing this info but left her left the room and there stood Kame and Tori staring down at the quiet brunette.

"Lets go" she said and Tori teleported them back to the teleported them near the seashore but hidden by the trees,it came around five and the dance didn't start til around eight,more nine. Mikan still stood quiet with her bangs covering her eyes.

Tori looked at her with worry,"Mi-chan..."

"Mikan" cut in by Kame, "Remember our rule?" he said in a straight tone. It snapped Mikan back to reality and remembered their line.

"Yes of course I remember" she said.

"Then what it is?" said Tori pretending to forget even though he knew it.

"Nothing Will Bring Me Down." she said realizing that she should keep her head high and don't let it beat her down to the ground.

Then she turned around and smiled at them,"Thanks you guys"

"Hmp what did _we_do?" joked Kame.

"Anyways shouldn't we be getting ready for the dance about now?" asked Tori.

Then Mikan had a very blank expression,then it slowly turned into...shock.."OH MY GOD THE DANCE WE HAVE TO HURRY!!!!" she screamed running.

Everyone was already at the dance and we just hanging around dancing,talking,etc. The theme was summer but it was summer formal(you don't have to dress in black just look all clean up and such,even if people were wearing suits/tuxs the hall was blasted with AC) Hotaru,Natsume,Ruka and everyone else were wondering what was taking Mikan so long.

"She completely forgot" said Hotaru eating tropical style agreed and sighed.

Natsume and the guys were dress in academy made suits and the girls got to pick their own dresses. Hotaru was wearing a light magenta dress with a black silk belt around its waist. Anna and Nonoko were wearing plain white and yellow dresses with flower designs on the ends.

Natsume was all figetiie and was wondering why his baka youjo was taking so long.

Then the doors swung wide open revealing three figures.

"Mikan..." whispered by Natsume no one could hear.

To the left was Tori in a plain suit with his hair neatly messy(?) Kame was also in a suit but it looked more like a tux for he didn't really have much of a choice for he went last minute with Mikan.

In the middle with both arms hooked under the two oh-so-gorgeous boys,stood a beautiful brunette with a light pink summer dress reaching down to her ankles, hair all wavy and down, swept all to one side and pinned with a pink hibiscus flower.

They all walked forward as if royalty and everyone in the hall awed at them. Mikan's make-up was done perfectly,and all the boys in the room thought she was the most perfect girl there.

"Konbawa minna!!" she said in her normal cheery voice.

"Ah..." said most of them,everyone stood there in silence still sucking in the Anna and Nonoko broke the silence, "Wow Mikan-chan your earrings and necklace are sooo beautiful!!!" they said in amazement.

"Ah thank you,it was a gift" she said glancing at Kame and Tori.

_Flashback_

_"Mi-chan,here" said Tori handing her a box with a pink ribbon on it._

_"Hmm? what's this?" she wondered out loud,"its not my birthday, or christmas..."_

_"Just open the damn present would you?" said Kame irritated. She opened the box and gasped at what she had gotten,it was a light pink rose necklace and earring set. She gasped in shock,"when did you?-how did you?" she was utterly shock out of her mind._

_"Well since you left to central town WITHOUT ME I had to let Kame buy the gift, amazingly he's a good shopper" replied Tori. _

_Kame took the necklace and put it on Mikan,"Now hurry up and get ready we're gonna be late"_

_Before Mikan went into the other room she said one thing to them,"Its the flower she was holding before she died" and walked off. Kame and Tori's eyes widen in shock but it soon later soften and they too started getting ready._

_End of Flashback_

Tori brought Mikan a cup of punch while she chatted with everyone. Natsume was indeed at the dance but he stayed his distance. He was getting irritated that Mikan hadn't once said hi to him._'Christ,what is it with this Kame guy getting her presents?! Does he love her or something?!' _he thought out of jealously.

Then everyone heard tapping on a mic and looked forward to the stage. There in a oh-so gay outfit stood Narumi,"Ahem. Now that I have your attention I humbly welcome you all to the 2007 summer festival dance. As your know we will be leaving tomorrow at noon so lets enjoy it to the fullest!" he said raising his hand in the air.

"Now onto the dance, the dance committee has decided to make a twist on the events, we will be having different types of music style and the couple's who can dance most of them, and dance it really well will win the King and Queen prize and pick their partners for the last dance. now everyone have fun!!" he said skipping off the stage.

The music started and not much people were dancing(first type were gino-beats people can't honestly dance to that)

"Wow! a dance competition!!!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Hmm I smell money..." said Hotaru with yen signs in her eyes. Everyone laughed nervously and sweetdropped. '_Will she ever give up?'_

They all went over to Natsume who was standing near the balcony with a hair-burning-screaming fan girls running around.

"Natsume?" called Ruka.

"What?" he answered plainly.

"Aren't you going to ask Mikan to dance eventually?"

"And why would I do something like that?" he responded.

"Sigh never mind Natsume, but if I were you I would ask before it's too late." and Ruka went back to the others. Natsume looked out the balcony and stared at the moon.

_'She's already mine...right?' _he wondered in disbelief.

Then Ballroom type of music came on and everyone looked at each other puzzled. Mikan giggled and saw that no one got on the dance floor and she noticed a hand was reached out to her.

"May I have this pleasure of having a dance madam?" said Kame bowing and talking in a very rich, gentlemen way.

Mikan giggled more and took his hand,"You may" and they walked out to the dance floor and got in position.

Natsume heard people awing and a crowd around the dance floor,so he went to investigate and walked over to Koko and the others,"What going on?" he asked

Koko pointed and said,"See for Yourself."

Natsume looked over and saw Mikan dancing with Kame. They were ballroom dancing and they were REALLY good at it too.

"Wow...they almost look like their madly inlove don't they?" said a girl. "They look sooo beautiful"said another.

Natsume looked at Mikan's expression and what those girls said he believed,she did look in love,her expression was so soft and happy. She dance so elegantly with Kame it looked like they were destined for each other. Her movements were as smooth as silk. They were the only couple ballroom dancing. Natsume couldn't take it no more and left.

_'She really does like him doesn't she? Its written all over her face.'_ The music stopped and so did they. Everyone was clapping and they hadn't notice people were watching. They both got nervous and blushed a little and bowed. They walked over to Tori and everyone.

"Geez,you two are show offs aren't you?" teased Tori.

"Well you can't exactly blames us,we haven't danced like that in so long."said Mikan.

Mikan then noticed that Natsume was walking out towards the seashore and went to follow him when Kame caught her wrist,"Where you going?" he asked.

"Uh to Natsume..." '_Crap! I forgot I didn't tell him that I don't hate him no more. DAMN.'_

"What?! Why are you following him? Stay away from him, he's not worth you Mikan." said Kame.

"No Kame you have it wrong..."

"What wrong?! You do remember that he hurt you to an extent and I won't let you be hurt again!" he explained.

"NO!" she screamed,"I forgave him! In the end I was the one who needed him the most! Yes, he may have hurt me but I still loved him,deep down,I couldn't stand being away from him."

Kame looked at her with widen eyes,he didn't expect that kind of reaction. And he gave her a small smile only she could see. She looked at him confused wondering why he was smiling. Then he pulled her forward and kissed her forehead."If he hurts you again _**I**_ will hurt _**him**_"

Mikan smiled brightly at Kame and gave him a hug,"Sure,Nii-chan,both you and Tori"and gave Tori a hug,

"Mi-chan we will always be here for you" and he pulled her closer also giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear that made her sprint out the door.

Kame looked at him,"What did you say?"

Tori grinned,"Oh I just gave her a helpful hint"

Mikan started running trying to find Natsume,what Tori had told her got her worried.

_"I think you might want to explain to neko-neko-chan who we are to you, cause he seemed pretty broken up when you two were dancing"_

She ran as fast as she could looking for him.'_ooh where are you?!'_

Then she stopped and felt a presence behind her and turned around revealing the one she was looking for.'_Found him.'_

His back was turned staring at the moon. She walked towards him slowly and touched his hand.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed and pulled his hand away.

"Aw Nasume don't be like that" she said taking his hand,"Listen, you and I both know that I love you with all my heart."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" he screamed and pushed her away. '_I refuse to listen to lies,I won't believe it.'_

"But there not lies Natsume." she said stilling walking towards him,"Natsume Hyuuga I love you and nothings gonna change that."

Natsume spun around and pinned her to the tree,"STOP LYING!" he said gripping hard on her arms.

Mikan looked at him straight in his crimson orbs,"I am not lying" she said.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him to her and hugged him. He couldn't resist her and so he responded.

"Natsume,tell me what your thinking" she said.

"I hate that fact that I'm losing you,I refuse to lose,but when I see you with him,laughing with him,smiling with him,I can't stand it. I want you to laugh with me,smile at me and only me,but when I saw you dancing with him,I...I couldn't take it no more." he said with his bangs covering his expression.

Then he heard her giggling and looked down at her.

"Natsume you make it sound like Kame and I are lovers or something" she laughed

"Well aren't you?" he asked stupidly

Mikan laughed harder "What makes you think we are?! Natsume you have it all wrong. Kame is like...aha...a brother to me, him and Tori"

Natsume sweet dropped '_brothers...BROTHERS?!?!'_He felt embarrassed,he got jealous over nothing. Then Mikan hugged him tighter.

"Ahem as I was saying, no one can ever change that fact that I love you" she said and smiled lovingly at him.

Natsume lifted up her chin and gave her the most passionate kiss kissed for about a minute and broke for air.

"Hehe You know your really adorable when your jealous" she teased.

"Shut up" he plainly said irritated at her.

They walked back to the dance hall and met up with everyone,Tori walked over to Mikan a motioned if everything was alright and she gave a thumbs up.

At this time everyone was dancing,and yes so was Hotaru. Later the announcer announced that it was time for the Last music started and slowly everyone were dancing to the slow beat. Mikan stood there by herself when someone grabbed her hand and pulled she registered in her head someone was pulling her she looked up and it was Natsume.

"Natsume?" she asked,"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like polka." he said in a plain tone.

Then he stopped in the middle and pulled her towards him and pressed his body to hers. She looked astounded,Natsume Hyuuga,THE Natsume Hyuuga was dancing with her. She blushed heavily and dance with him. Everything around them didn't matter as long as they were in each others arms. All the fangirls started spreading a deadly aura and started heading towards Mikan. Natsume put up huge firewall. He twirled her around and brought her closer to him. It was the happiest and unforgettable moment of their lives. A far from the flames stood Tori,Kame,Hotaru and Ruka.

"Well at least everyone got one thing straight, the fire of love will always burn the brightest with those two."said Ruka.

"Yup" everyone agreed.

-**End of Chapter**-

* * *

**LinaLina-**Phew this sure was a loooong chapter dontcha agree?, sorry if you had to wait I've been so busy lately Midterms are coming up and I am really many test and assignments. I apologize if their are some errors i you to all the reviewers I love ur lets see what preview we have to next chapter shall we?

**Chapter Preview- Everyone arrives back at the academy and A new student had a certain thing for Kame and why is Natsume the one getting hurt?What is her plan for Mikan and the gang?And what does it have to do with Hotaru blackmailing Ruka??**

OK!! see you all next chapter!!!JA NEEE!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**For You I Will Do Anything**

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N**-This is my very first, yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to LinaLina

**My Characters**- Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino& New Mystery Person(s)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 14- New Arivals,New Enemies**

_Flashback_

"Well at least everyone got one thing straight, the fire of love will always burn the brightest with those two."said Ruka.

_"Yup" everyone agreed._

_  
End of Flashback_Its the morning of the first day back at Alice Academy and as everyone sleeps a figure cloaked in darkness stands staring straight at Mikan Sakura's window.

_'I will take everything from you just as you did to me, Mikan Sakura.'_

Mikan felt a shiver in her spine and sat up from her bed and looked around,

"Hmm must be imagining things." she said to herself.

Later at around 6:30 am Mikan woke up and did her daily routines, right when she had stepped out of the shower she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said not fully realizing that she's wet and wrapped in a towel. In walks in Natsume in his high school uniform and sexy messed up hair. There he stood staring at Mikan with her whole body and hair wet. He stared heavenly at her well curved body and a scenario popped into his mind.  
_  
"Natsume! You naughty boy, you shouldn't stare a lady's body when she's barely dressed you know." said Mikan in a seductive tone._

"I..uh...not...wah....." he said baffled.

She walked over to him and leaned her body against his,"Ara, are we having dirty thoughts now?" she asked smirking," Maybe I should help you with it hmm?" she said unwrapping her towel slowly.

_Natsume was backed to the wall and couldn't do anything ,"Mikan...don't....."_

_  
"Hmm? Don't what?" she smiled seductively and kept unwrapping herself......._"OI NATSUMEEE!!!!" she screamed.

It snapped him back to reality and he just stared in the brunette's beautiful orbs.

"WHAT?!!? STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS WOULD YOU?!?!" he shouted in frustration.(its cause he was sadly brought back to reality)

"I just read your mind you DIRTY PERVERTED FREAK!!" she said all red with fury.

"Well its not my fault that you were--" and he was cut off when he noticed she wasn't in a towel anymore.

"As you CANNOT see while you were having your nasty day dream I got dressed, and that shows how perverted you are!" she said.

"You know what?!?!" he said

"What?!?!"

"I'm gone!!!" he said and stomped out the door.

"Fine!" she said and turned around and pouted. Then her cell phone rang." WHAT!?" she answered.

"Uh....is this a bad time?" said the voice.

Mikan calmed down a bit and answered, "No sorry I just got a little heated but everything's fine. What do you need?" she asked.

"Well there are some things that need to be taken care this morning" said the voice, "Would it be alright for you to come in?"

Mikan looked at her clock and it was only 7:00. "Yeah sure I'll be there in a few minutes." and hung up the phone. She dried her hair and went out the door.

**In The Classroom**Natsume walks in all heated and still annoyed at what had happen. '_Damn polka_' he thought and sat in his seat. Tori and Kame later walked into the room and sat down when Hotaru approached them.

"Oi where's the baka?" she asked.

Tori looked up and smiled at her, "Yes Good morning to you too Imai-san, and Mikan had to do something so she will be arriving late."

"Tsk yea whatever, good morning" she said and went back to her invention.

Later Narumi walked into the room and calmed everyone down, "Now minna-san I have a new student to introduce to you so please be nice to her" he motioned for the girl to come and gracefully she did.

There walked in a female, orange coloured hair(think of kisa in fruits basket) and very tall. There she stood staring at all the students in the classroom, particularly Tori and Kame. From the corner of her eye she noticed Natsume(of course he doesn't care for her cause he's still pissed over mikan)

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, watashi wa Ogata Mura desu" she said in a cheery tone.

Some people were whispering about her and some were complimenting her, even so, everyone had their attention towards her. On the other hand, she had all her attention at Natsume, who wasn't paying attention to her(still)'_hmm that boy is so hot, I want him....hehe shouldn't be hard right? Almost any boy here could fall for me'_ she thought and smirked.

Before Narumi could continued she walked over to Natsume and stood there staring at him. When he noticed that someone had their eyes on him he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked in a flirty, girly tone.

Natsume looked at the girl with disgust,_ 'who the freak is this fugly girl?'_ he asked himself. Koko heard his thought and chuckled.

"Yeah it is so find another seat." he said in a flat tone. A vein popped from her temple and reacted calmly,

"Well certainly that person isn't here, so I will sit here fo-"

Just then Mikan walked into the room from the back and greeted everyone, "Ohayo minna!! Sensei, sorry for being late" and she noticed there was a girl talking to Natsume and from what Mikan could tell she was the new girl.

_Flashback_When Mura notice Mikan walked in her stomach did back flips '_Who's she? Hmph who cares I'm going to make this guy mine.'_ she thought.

Ogata Mura, Alice: Able to control ones feelings. and Unknown Alice.

"Hmm, she looks a bit troublesome....I better keep and eye one her. She just might be one of Akira's toy's" Mikan said.

End of Flashback

Mikan heard what she said and changed expressions. She got in between the two and pulled Natsume's face towards her and kissed him as passionate as she can be. The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds and she pulled away and looked at Mura. Natsume and the whole class stood there flabbergasted. Kame and Tori chuckled quietly.

_'Nice way of saying he's your mi-chan.'_ Thought Tori.

'_heh Thanks'_ she replied instantly.

"Hello,you must be a new student, my name is Mikan Sakura, very nice to meet you uh..."

"Ogata Mura, it's also a pleasure to meet you too Sakura-san" she said with a hint of pissed off tone. Mikan sat down and Narumi seated Mura beside Sumire and Koko.

After Narumi left the classroom everyone got noisy and started fooling around. When Jinno-sensei walked into the room he instructed Mikan, Tori, Kame, and Natsume to go to the headmaster's office. All four got up and went towards the door. Mura watched every one of Kame and Tori's steps and smirked at what she had to do.

_Flashback_

"Mura, I am sending you as a spy at Alice Academy, there you will kill Tori Hoshino and Kame Yamazaki." commanded Akira.

_  
"Understood ,but why not I kill Sakura instead Akira-sama?" she questioned._

_  
"Because I want to destroy everything she cares and love for and I will start with those two 'bodyguards' of hers" he responded in a snicker._

_  
"Yes Akira-sama" she said and left .Akira watched the girl retreating figure and smirk at the thought that she can't do anything but obey him._All of them were walking towards the headmaster's office when Tori broke the silence, "Well, don't you find it kind of weird hearing teachers tell us that we have to go to the headmaster's office?" he said.

End of Flashback

Mikan started giggling, "Yeah it is kinda weird hearing that". She noticed that Natsume was walking ahead of them and she sped up and told a hold of his hand.

**Natsume's POV  
**_Man damn that polka!!! It's not MY fault that she was wrapped in a towel, it's pretty much common sense that a guy would have a thought like that!! Anyways before I reach the classroom I notice that some girl has her eyes on me _

_"What the?" and then she turned away. So I walked into the room and I'm still so ticked off at Mikan. I hear Narumi saying something about a new student but I honestly don't care._**Normal POV**They reach the office and open the door."Ah Mikan-sama, Tori-sama, Kame-sama welcome" said the substitute rising from his seat.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard someone ask. I look up revealing this REALLY ugly girl, like come on polka is so much prettier than this girl. I tell her that it is taken but this stupid girl insists.

In a split second I feel my face being pulled into what seemed a kiss, before I could figure out what was going on I feel someone stick their tongue in my mouth and I responded. The kissed is broken and it's Mikan.......Mikan.......MIKAN!?!?! I never knew this girl could kiss so passionately!!!!

Then that ugly girl backed off. Heh Never expected Mikan to claim her territory like that. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!?! Normally I'M the one to do that not her. Jin-Jin comes in telling us to go to the headmaster's office. Come to think of it I haven't had a mission ever since the time Mikan left .Oh right ,she's the headmaster......I can't quite grasped that she, Sakura Mikan is the headmaster of this damn cursed school. Deep in my thoughts I feel something grabbed a hold of my hand, "Did you like my show Natsume?" I hear her say. I look at her with a shock expression ,ok is this really the polka I know? I thought.

"Yes this is the same polka Natsume and stop calling me that!!" she shouts. Oh yeah its the same.

"Hello, now what is this about?" Mikan asked taking a seat in the chair. She motioned Natsume to come stand by her and he obliged.

"There's a mission that needs to be consented by you Mikan-sama" said a voice from the shadows.

"And what mission is that _Persona?_" she replies looking towards his shadow.

"There is fact that Akira's hideout is somewhere near the academy and we would like to know if you give us permission to sent some of the DA students to find out."

Mikan stood from her chair and exclaimed, "Are you stupid or what?!?! Of course NOT you may not send DA students there, what are you trying to do?! Send them to their deaths first class?!?!" Kame put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and Tori spoke instead,

"Indeed that is a stupid idea Persona, but we cannot leave this information alone just like that, so Kame and I will go find out if it is true or not."

"No." said Mikan. "I'm coming with you."

"Mikan we don't know for sure if it is Akira's hideout and we can't risk it" said Kame.

"And what will you do if it is Akira's hideout and you can't escape huh?! He's my uncle and I told you guys once I won't risk your lives trying to get revenge of someone who killed my family I won't do it"

Natsume decided to step in and say something, "Mikan, do you think they'll let you go in by yourself and get killed?" he said looking into her eyes, "Even I wouldn't risk something that precious. How about you and I do the mission if it bother's you so much" he said. Mikan eyes widen and looked at him. He gave her a smile and nodded his head saying its ok.

"I will go also" said Kame, "Tori should stay here in case we need him to teleport us back here, just in case" he said. Tori agreed and eventually Mikan had to agree.

"Alright then its settled, Mikan-sama, Kame-sama and Natsume will go on the mission, Mikan-sama will you like some back up on this mission?" asked Persona

"No its fine, we will meet you at 10:00 until then this meeting is over" she commanded. Persona left and it was just the four of them.

"Yo Hyuuga, it seems we going to have to brief you on the whole situation." said Kame in a irritated tone he never really like briefing it just wasn't Kame's style.

"As you can see Mikan is part of the Sakura family, but she is the last remaining one other than Akira who is also a Sakura. And recently all of the Sakura's have been wiped out, including Yuka Azumi, Mikan's mother." Tori started off.

"In the Sakura clan, it is said that whomever kills a Sakura, and is a Sakura will...."

"Absorb the other persons alice" continued Mikan on the verge of tears in her eyes.

"Akira killed everyone....cousins, uncles, aunts, grandmothers, grandfathers,and my parents......and I will avenge them no matter what" she said in and angry tone.

Natsume stared at her and looked out the window._ 'Her whole family....'_  
_  
_Natsume left first because Mikan had some files to take care of and she would a bit late. When he arrived near the classroom a figure stood at the wall waiting for him, Ogata Mura.

"Hello Natsume. I've been waiting for you." Mura said in a sly tone of voice. '_He's all mine..'_

"I don't want to see you. So buzz off ugly" he said still walking. She frowned upon his comment. No guy has ever called her ugly before and she wasn't going to take it from anyone now. She started to use her alice and stopped him by touching his face and turning him towards her,

"Now, now don't be mean to me. You know you want me, how can you not?" she said acting all sweet.

SMACK

Natsume had smack her hand away really hard, "Don't touch me with those nasty hands of yours, and no I don't want you, in fact who in their right mind would?"

As he began to walk away she grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall,

"Excuse me? If I were you I would apologize, because you never know what going to happen around you" she said in a poison-like tone.

He stared into her eyes and noticed that she was complete different person. Mura then felt a presence and walked away coolly, "Remember what I said Hyuuga and if you mention a word, your little girlfriend there going to die."

A bead a sweat trailed down Natsume's face as he stared at her retreating figure. "Ruka, Imai get in here, I know your behind the window." he said. Then a blonde and raven popped out from the bushes.

"Natsume....that girl....." said Ruka. Hotaru eyed the flame caster and his expression. '_Hmm from what she said to him must mean something....'_

"Its nothing leave it be." was all Natsume said and walked off. Both the couple looked at each other and wondered what had happen.

**10:00pm at the edge of the Southern Forest.**Mikan, Kame, and Natsume fasten their communication devices into their ears,

"Tori can you hear us?" asked Kame testing it.

"Loud and clear Kame." he responded. They were all dressed in black, Mikan was wearing black jeans and a turtle neck and so was Kame and Natsume.

"Natsume are you sure about this?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. He smirked and kissed her on the forehead,

"Positive"

Kame cleared his throat catching their attention, "Now, let the mission start as of now" he said and they all climbed into the car.

In a dark room stood a masked figure with long red hair. Her phone vibrated and she answered, "They've taken the bait, now go do your mission and get rid of those pests" said a voice.

"Understood, would you mind of teleporting me?" said the voice.

"Yeah" and she disappeared into the night.

Mikan, Kame and Natsume arrived at their destination and they both disappeared into the night. They reached the warehouse and stood in the middle of it.

"Mikan do you feel anyone here?" asked Natsume. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she stared deadly into the darkness and said,

"We're surrounded"

Instantly Natsume lit a huge fire ring to get some light into the place. Their eyes widen when they saw the number of people surrounding them. All three of them had their backs facing each other in a fighting stance.

"My, my I _finally_ get to meet you Sakura Mikan-sama" said a women coming through the crowd in a mask," It would be my great pleasure to rid you once and for all."

"Who are you?" shouted Mikan.

The figure smirked and replied, "Your reaper..." he said and lugged herself towards Mikan.  
The Three of them dispersed and started fighting. Natsume pretty much burned half of them to death and Kame was fighting them physically with a flame sword that he had created.

Mikan on the other hand was flying all over the place. She was fighting with the mystery women,

"Who are you?" she shouted throwing ice daggers at her. The women easily dodged them and threw knifes at her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." the figure then shifted herself and started aiming at Kame when his back was turned.

"KAME!!" Mikan shouted and immediately set up a ice barrier around him.

"How dare you....." Mikan said getting furious, "This is **our** fight not theirs, so don't you dare aim at them" Through the anger Mikan was projecting she started to transform. Her hair got darker and she eyes then turned black as the night. Natsume and Kame had already finished off the "nuisance" they had been working on.

"Kame, what's going on there?" said Tori through the microphone and got no answer, "KAME!" he screamed .Kame shot his head to the left in pain, "God Tori I hear you, calm down, everything is fine for now but Mikan had just transformed"

Tori's eyes widen. "Why? That only happens when she angry, what the hell is going on there?"

"Tori just shut up for a second and I will fill you in later just have your teleporting alice ready this isn't really going to take long." said Kame.

"Roger" Replied Tori.

**Back to Mikan and The Mysterious Figure.**"Oh ho, this must be my lucky day getting to see the famous Sakura in her transformation should aim more at them more" joked the figure with a grin. She then came running towards her with some type of sword but it looked different in a way, it glowed green. Mikan managed to dodge it but it grazed her on her arm.

"Oh so I see that your alice is poison." said Mikan. Then she winced in pain and fell on one knee.

"Oh its more than that I'm afraid. You see, you think it's a poison but sadly when comes in contact with human flesh it eats you up like a virus."

Mikan's arm started turning green. "Argh.." she winced in pain. Natsume and Kame ran over to her and Natsume tried to support her while Kame stood in defence. The red head smirked. '_Yes Kame you be defence and in doing that making my job easy.'_  
_  
_"No...Get away....this isn't you battle." said Mikan.

"Are you stupid?!" growled Natsume. Mikan gently gave Natsume a push and grabbed Kame and pulled him. She sketch out her hand and created a barrier.

Kame started banging on it, "Mikan don't do this!!! Let us out!!" screamed Kame.

Her hair was swaying to the wind as she looked to her side and said, "Not till I am done with this pest"

Natsume felt so helpless as he stood there with Kame and watched her fight. "Don't worry she always has a habit of doing this" said Kame. Natsume's eyes widen. They battle seemed to be getting worst and worst, The more hits Mikan got from the girl the more she slowed down.

"Getting a bit tired are we?" said the red head watching Mikan gasped trying breathe

Mikan chuckled and stood up, "Psht this? please hun, this is nothing."

Then the figure was forced on one knee._ 'what the?!'_ she thought and when she lifted her head her eyes widen in shock.

"MIKAN NO DON'T USE THAT ALICE!!!! MIKAN!!" screamed Kame. Her eyes were glowing bright red and her hand movements were as if she was doing a ritual or dance. She moved her hands in a different position and the red headed girl moved also. Mikan positioned her so that she would pulled out one of her knifes and hold it up against her neck.

"Wha-what are you doing to my body you bitch?!" The girl shouted in fear and frustration.

"Do you like it? I called it my Blood Alice. Through my training I have developed my own kind of Alice. It lets me control creatures that have blood, basically everything and everyone." Mikan said in a smirk and her eyes glowed more red, "Want to see something cool? I can make you bleed to death without any wounds" she said moving her arms in a beautiful yet deadly stance. Then blood stains from the girls outfit started flooding like a pipe that had been slashed with a sword. Kame and Natsume watched in fear as their once cheerful brunette was now a crazed killing maniac.

"No if she keeps doing that she'll....."stuttered Kame when...

"MIKAN STOPPED YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER DO YOU HONESTLY WANT THAT?!!" shouted Natsume at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly Mikan's eyes weren't red anymore and she returned to her normal self. The barrier then disappeared and Natsume ran over to her, "Mikan, Mikan!!!" she shouted.

"Ahaha.....sorry for scaring you Natsu-"and right then she fainted but Natsume caught her. Kame ran towards and held his mic,

"Tori now!! Get us out of here!!!" and Tori used his alice and teleported them out of there.

**-To Be Continued-**

ooooh I lefted a cliffiie!!!! I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR ATLEAST A MONTH!!!! this past month has been hell for me school wise I have been literally staying up til 2am doing homework/assignments. So as apology I made a nice and big chapter. Please review and seriously PLEASE be nice about it, it really does hurt writer's do have feelings.

-LinaLina-

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N**-This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to KawaiiLinaKisses

**My Characters**- Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino&New Mystery Person(s)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 15-Untitled**

_Flashback_

_"Ahaha.....sorry for scaring you Natsu-"and right then she fainted but Natsume caught her. Kame ran towards and held his mic, _

_"Tori now!! Get us out of here!!!" and Tori used his alice and teleported them out of there._

_End of Flashback_

"So she really did transform into _that_form didn't she?" asked Tori talking to Natsume and Kame outside Mikan's hospital room.

"Yeah and she used her Blood Alice too." replied Kame.

"Okay, I don't mind your guys talking and all that but would someone _please_explain it to me" asked Natsume in an irritated tone.

Tori smiled and turned around to the door, "Why don't you ask her to explain?" he said opening it and revealing the brunette sitting at the window sill. Natsume eyes widen when he saw the girl just sitting there perfectly fine, but, she wasn't. Even though she wasn't in transformation her body didn't exactly change fully. Mikan's hair was still as brown and her eye colour was still a bit off.

"Yeah, about this, well you see.....I kind of created my own alice." she said in a sweet dropped.

"KIND OF!?!" shouted Natsume, "and why the hell are you so uppie!?" he asked in irritation.

"Huh? What do you mean? It doesn't take me long to heal you know Natsume" she replied in a pout.

"Mi-chan he wants to know about the posion in your body." said Kame resting on the wall and listening in on the whole conversation.

"Oh. Well as you might of saw it I looked like I was dying right?"

Natsume nodded.

"Well, I wasn't. I was actually healing myself already but I made it look like I was dying" she said sticking out her tongue. Immediately Natsume smacked her across the head.

"Don't ever do that BAKA!!!" he screamed and when he realized what he had said he blushed.

Mikan then got quiet, "Kame, Tori could you guys....um...."

"Well we're going to head to sleep now, so goodnight Mikan-chan" said Tori yawning.

"Yeah so get some sleep alright brat?"

Mikan smiled at them, "Yup, thanks guys, I trust that you'll fill-in Tori right Kame?"

"Already did. Night." and both of them left. Natsume sat on the bed and avoided looking at the brunette. There was a long moment of silence when Mikan broke it.

"I really did scare you didn't I?" Mikan asked hugging her legs (oh btw she already on the bed)

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because I can feel it in you. Please tell me Natsume." she asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

Natsume covered his expression with his hair, "I thought, I thought I was going to........"

"Lose me?" she finished his sentence.

He quietly nodded, "You didn't seem yourself and I got really scared, as if that you were gonna come after me and kill me also. You gave off that aura that you would kill anything in site."

Mikan wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly, "Gomenasai, I really didn't want you to see it, thats why I wanted you to stay. I don't want you to see the Mikan that you don't know." Natsume turned his head and looked at her.

"Honestly Natsume, I really didn't want to come back to the academy....." His expression changed and he got worried."......I didn't want anyone, even you see the Mikan that you know. I didn't want you get involve, I knew I shouldn't have came back..." she said releasing herself from him.

But he grabbed her and looked into her eyes with a sadden expression, "Then, you really don't love me?" he said in the sadest voice.

"No! That's not what I--" and Natsume crashed his lips to hers and instantly deepen it, he ran his tongue in her mouth as if he was gonna eat all of her and pulled away within 3 seconds (new record for Natsume I say) Mikan's face was flushed and stared at him with wonder and started crying. He wiped her tears.

"I never said that I didn't love you, I just didn't want you to get hurt that's all." she said as her nestled her head on his shoulder.

"There is no way what-so-ever that I won't get involve in whatever you're doing Mikan, cause I would never leave you or abandon you, so stick it in that thick head of yours and leave it in there" he said, well, more like demand as he played with her hair and she secretly smiled and hugged him more.

* * *

_"It seems you failed me Black Phoenix, I'm not happy with that" _said Akira's voice on a cell phone.

"Yes I'm sorry Akira-sama, I will not let it happen again"

_"Good I better hope so cause you know what going to happen if you fail me right?"_

"Yes"

_"Oh and before I go did anything new happen with my niece?"_

The figure paused for a moment and answered, " No nothing at all Akira-sama"

_"Alright, then you may proceed with your mission Black Pheonix."_ and he hung up the phone.

There stood a girl with red hair staring out the window removed the hair revealing orange hair, yes, it was indeed Mura Ogata._ 'You'll pay for what you've done Sakura, and mark my words I will destroy those who matter to you, and you will suffer.'_

* * *

Mikan had to recover for a day and when she arrived in class everyone had gasped at her new "look". Even though she was full recovered the effects of her transformation she hadn't gone away yet.

"Mikan your so......." said Anna.

"HOT!!!" screamed all the boys in the classroom but Ruka,Tori,Kame and of course Natsume. All the Mikan-fan club boys started taking pictures and confessing their love to her. Natsume got really annoyed and pretty much burned all of them.

"Mou Natsume you shouldn't of done that, its not nice." said Mikan. He looked at her even more annoyed that she even came to class looking like that.

"Well its your fault for coming if your not fully back to yourself. Baka youjo"

Mikan puffed her cheeks and started freaking out at Natsume. Tori quietly starting giggling while watching the two of them argue.

"Your worried aren't you?" said Kame sitting right beside him.

Tori looked over at him and smiled, "And what makes you think that?"

"Don't play coy with me Tori you feel it too and you and I both know that somethings going to happen and it's going to be big." He said in a serious tone, "Or, did you already have a vision?"

Tori got up from his seat and turned his head and looked at him and grined,"Maybe, maybe not." and he walked out of the classroom.

Mikan noticed that he left the room, " Ne Kame where did Tori go?" she asked him.

Kame looked into the distance and answered, "Bathroom."

**Tori's POV**

_Aaaaah Kame almost figured it out. I can't tell him, or Mikan, well, at least not yet. I wonder what's up with that Ogata girl, she kind of reminds me of someone I knew from the past. Meh whatever. One thing I know I need to concentrate on is that odd vision I had few nights ago._

_Flashback-Few nights ago-_

_A girl stands there, her face is completely covered, "Who are you?" All I see is her crying, tears flowing non-stop from her eyes._

_"Who are you?" I asked. She then turns away and keeps walking. I chase after her but she just keeps walking and walking._

_"Wait!!" Tori screams. She then turns around and whispers something to me, "I'm sorry." Then I feel something warm flowing from my chest, next thing I knew it I could hear Mikan._

_"TORI, TORI HANG ON!!! DON'T LEAVE, HOLD ON!!!" _

_-End of Flashback-_

_I can see her crying, and it seems that I'm lying on her lap. I don't know when, don't know where but there was one thing I knew, I was going to die. At that very second I got scared, nervous, any emotion you could think of if you were in my position. But I also realized that I was doing it to protect the ones I love. Yes, Kame too,pfft he can be a softy when he wants to. _

**Normal POV**

Tori stops and looks out a near by window. " It's gonna happen soon isn't it?"

"What's gonna happen soon?" a voice behind him asked. He turned around and saw Mikan standing there.

"Mikan......Why..why are you here?" he asked smiling.

"I was worried about you, Tori, you don't seem yourself lately is something the matter?" Mikan asked, her eyes showed worry and pinched her cheek and hugged her.

"No. Its nothing I'm just glad that I have someone like you at my side. Thanks Mikan."

Mikan giggled and returned the hug, "I'm happy and all Tori but OUCH!! That kinda hurt ya know!!" she said rubbing her cheek.

"Heheh I know, now come on, lets head back to class before your boyfriend there get all heated up from being with me so long" Tori teased pointing to the fuming Natsume.

Classes ended and Mikan was walking by herself in the northern forest. She had alot on her mind lately with her uncle and the mysterious girl from a few nights ago. As she walked deeper into the forest she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" she said readying herself.

"Uh...konichiwa Sakura-san" said a timid Mura. Mikan lowered her guard and smiled, "Ah, Mura-san you really scared me for a second."

"Sorry about that." she said walking closer to her, "What are you doing here so deep in the forest Sakura-san?"

"Oh me? I just wanted to take a stroll. How about you Mura-san?"

"I was just thinking of my brother, you see, we were separated and I haven't seen him since." she said looking down at the ground.

"Your brother? I never knew you had a brother. Aw but don't worry Mura-san I'm sure you'll be able to see him soon enough." Mikan said trying to comfort her.

Mura smiled and hugged Mikan,"Thank you Sakura-san" _Yeah, once I get rid of you that is, then I can see my brother once and for all._

"Oi, what do you think your doing polka?" asked the flame caster walking towards them. Mura immediately release the hug and stared at the raven-haired boy. Mura then put on her flirty act and stepped in front of Mikan so Natsume could see her first,

"Why hello Natsume-kuuun what brings you here hmmmm?" she asked batting her eye lids. \

Mikan frowned at her comment._ THE NERVE._

"Move hag I came to get _my _girlfriend I don't need to see your ugly face in front of hers, so leave." He said in the most coldest tone know to man. Mura stepped aside and eyed the boy walk to his girl. She never felted so offended in her life, no guy could resist her looks.

"Mooou Natsume thats really rude you know, apologize now" Mikan demanded punching him in the shoulder.

"Hn. whatever I'm not apologizing for jack so deal with it polka"

"TEMEEEE!!!!"

*Cough* Cough* "Ahem well, I shall head back to the academy now, nice having a chat with you Sakura-san" Mura said and left.

"Ah...bye Mura-san.."

"Oi what did that witch say to you?" Natsume asked while pulling her more into the forest.

"Nothing really she was just telling me about her lost brother. But something seemed a bit strange about it." the brunette thought in wonder.

"Strange how?"

"Well, thats the thing I can't really describe it" she stuck out her tongue. Natsume whacked her across the head, "No matter how many years you've been gone your still as stupid as ever" he stated with a hint of saracasm.

Mikan smirked and returned the comment, "Yes, and even though I have been gone long you've missed me, day and night" smirking continuously at him.

Ever since she had returned, Mikan always playing and toying with Natsume. Anything from school, dates, arguments, anything. Natsume blushed and hugged his girlfriend really tight for he didn't want to admit that she was right. He did miss her, hell, he yearned for her every night.

"Tsk,smart ass" he responded hiding the blush. Mikan smiled and pulled his neck down for a passionate kiss. His eyes opened wider and he also instantly deepen it taking control over the situation. He heard her moans every once in a while and pulled her body closer to his. Mikan enjoyed each bit of it as she ruffled his smooth, silky hair tugging on them for more. They only broke for air for about to seconds and continued. Natsume knew in his mind that if he didn't stop his hormones would take over and they both knew that they were too young to do THAT. So, he pulled away from her gasping. She re-open her eyes and stared into his beautiful crimson eyes and hugged him.

"I guess being with those idiots really made you more aggressive." he said looking into the distance.

"Hmmm, no, I just love you that much." Natsume smiled and kissed her forehead, " well its a good thing your a good kisser, but I'm better" he stated proud.

"Ahem well the _idiots _are here to get their imoto thank you very much" scoffed a annoyed Kame. Tori and Kame both jumped down from a nearby tree and landed gracefully.

"Yes, sorry to disturb your little 'lovey-dovey' time but Mikan needs to head back and prep for this weekend." said Tori.

"Whats going on Mikan?" asked Natsume in a I-don't-like-the-sound-of-that tone.

"Well ever since I've been with Kame and Tori twice every month we have all out training weekend, wanna join Natsume?" she asked pouting. Natsume turned his away from Mikan's cuteness and slowly nodded his head. When it comes to Mikan and trying to get Natsume to do something it doesn't take her long to convince him. Tori smirked at his reaction.

"Great now we can finish our little battle we had right Hyuuga?" Kame growled cracking his knuckles one by one. You could instantly see a red fighting aura around Kame, when he's determine they practically no way to stop him.

"Yeah, can't wait to kick your ass just like the last time eh, Yamazaki?" Natsume replied with an even darker aura.

"What battle?" Mikan budded in confused. She tilted her head to the side and look at Tori, "What battle?!" she exclaimed.

Tori smile and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, "Hey!! If guys keep staring at each other, I'm gonna eat this little cupcake here!!!" Tori shouted jogging away with Mikan.

What Tori had said snapped Kame and Natsume out of their battle stare and when they realized that he was at least 10 feet away from them they started running after him.

"Oi get back here!!!" they both screamed in unison.

"WHAT BATTLE!?!?! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL MEEE!!!!!" screamed Mikan.

_Moments like these I will forever treasure._

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina-**Merry belated christmas and happy new year everyone!!! yeah sorry for the last update, I've been kinda distracted with a lot of stuff. Everything was delayed for a family member pasted away and I was pretty upset about it. BUT do not worry as a gift from MEEE I'm doing a DOUBLE-WHAMIIE WITH TWO CHAPTERS!!!!!!

I want to start off with all the readers who supported me:

**JC-zala- Thank you for always reviewing. Love your fics **

**Lady Kaname Kuran- Thank GOD you FINALLY found chapter 7 :P thanks for the review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigatou gozaimasu

**A/N**-This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic so please be nice to KawaiiLinaKisses

**My Characters**- Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino&New Mystery Person(s)

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 16-** Training Day

_-Flashback-_

_Tori smile and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, "Hey!! If guys keep staring at each other, I'm gonna eat this little cupcake here!!!" Tori shouted jogging away with Mikan._

_What Tori had said snapped Kame and Natsume out of their battle stare and when they realized that he was atleast 10 feet away from them they started running after him._

_"Oi get back here!!!" they both screamed in unison._

_"WHAT BATTLE!?!?! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL MEEE!!!!!" screamed Mikan._

_Moments like these I will forever treasure._

_-End of Flashback-_

On a maple wood door two knocks were presented by a brunette, in sweat pants and a tank top with a sweater stood waiting for her lazy sleeping in boyfriend to wake up.

"Heeeey Natsumeeee wake up! It's time to goooo" she called outside the door. Then within 5 seconds a grumpy male with raven-hair and only wearing boxers opened the door scratching his head,

"What polka?! Can't you see that people are TRYING to get some sleep, its freakin 5:30 in the damn morning."

"But its time for training there's no time to sleep so get up!"

*Click*Click*

"My, my fine day to take pictures isn't Hyugga?" said the emotionless invention with a camera in her hand, "Wow, very bold Hyuuga, PURPLE silk boxers today is it now?"

Natsume's eyes shot open and stared at the blackmailing queen standing behind his girlfriend. "IMAI!" he shouted and grabbed Mikan and pulled her inside and slammed the door.

"Well at least that woke him up" teased Hotaru

"What the hell was that just now?!?!Why is the witch here!?!?" he screamed.

"Ahaha well I asked Hotaru and Ruka if they wanted to come and they agreed." Mikan responded scratching her temple. A vein popped out of Natsume's head and he waked over to his bed and pulled the covers,

"Well I'm going back to sleep!!"

"Moou Natsume don't do thaaaaaat" Mikan whined hopping on top of him shaking him. Inwardly he smile, Natsume always loved playing hard to get sometimes when it comes to Mikan.

"No!" he said hiding his head from her. Mikan sighed and got up off of him. "Fine, then I guess **Kame**will be my partner, Ja ne Natsume, see you Sunday night" she said starting to walk off when he jumped up and grabbed her waist causing her to fall on his lap. His whole face had turned from a smirk to a frown. Kame always seemed to tick off Natsume when it comes to Mikan. He never liked that guy from the moment he said Mikan with him. Moreover he was jealous of him.

" I'll be ready in 15 mins." he said.

" Make it 10 and I'll give you a surprise."

"Fine 10 minutes, where's my surprise polka?" he asked. Mikan then pulled him down and gave him a warm loving morning smooch.

She pulled away and got up, "10 mins Natsume so better hurry up" and before she walked out the door she said one last comment, "Oh and Hotaru is right, you **do**look bold in purple boxers pfft" and she slammed the door before the pillow could hit it.

"Baka" he said and got up to get ready.

They all arrived at the edge of the Northern forest, and waiting for them was Tori, Kame, and Ruka.

"You're Late" Kame said leaning against a tree. Mikan smiled and handed him a teleported coffee,

"You're just upset that Tori woke you up" she teased. He glance over to Tori and shuddered.

"Okay Tori, I think I'll take Natsume and Hotaru so I trust you to take Kame and Ruka"

"Yuppers, same place as last time?" he asked. Mikan nodded and grabbed Natsume's hand and Hotaru's. In an blink of a eye all 6 of them were teleported to a clear field.

"Where are we?" Ruka asked.

"The training grounds. This here was created purely on alice. Excepts for fire this is all created by Mikan, myself and Tori." Kame explained.

"Yes and since there are now four people in the game then we've decided to make it interesting. Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun will pick two names and the two names they pick will each choose their own fighting ground." started off Tori.

"And the two will have 30 minutes to fight. Whom ever can pin down their opponent wins. If none of the opponents can pinned each other they both lose." Mikan finished.

"Sounds fair enough" Natsume said.

"Now lets get on with this shall we?" commented Hotaru as she pulled out a bag from behind. Ruka stuck his hand in it and pulled out the first name.

"Mikan" Then Hotaru put her hand and also pulled out a name.

"Kame" she said and both of the opponents looks at each other and smirked.

"Been long since we've fought hasn't Kame?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, but just to let you know Mikan, just because I treat as my little sister I won't--"

"Yeah, yeah you won't go easy, I know Kame, and I won't either. Let's have some fun" she smiled and picked from the bag. "Earth" Kame also picked from the bag and read, "Water"

Then everything around everyone started to change and the ground they all were standing on was a forest and a waterfall. Mikan was standing on the solid ground and Kame was standing on a rock with the waterfall behind him. Natsume, Tori, Hotaru and Ruka were all at a safe distance and can still them.

"Okay, 30 minute clock starts..........NOW!" said Ruka starting the clock.

"Well Kame I wonder who's at the advantage here hmmm? I have the power of all four elements you only have two. This should be real fun" Mikan said before charging at him.

"Saa who knows..." he responded also charging towards her.

Mikan summons up her earth element alice and created a cage around Kame capturing him. It merely took seconds for Kame to bust out of it by slashing it to pieces with his wind alice. He used his fire alice and surrounded Mikan by its high flames.

"Heh, it's gonna take more then just a little cage to keep me captive." he scoffed in a snicker.

Mikan smirked at him and put out the flames with her water alice, "Same goes to you buddy, not gonna that easy to take me out."

Mikan used her fly alice and flew up into the air and started throwing ice darts at the tall, well built teen. He easily created a shield from his weapon alice and attacted a fire whip and flung her to a tree. Mikan immediately started kicking and punching him, it was an all out physical battle.

"Whaat no alice using?" teased Kame clearly enjoying a phyiscal laughed and kick him in the air with fire coming out of her ankle, barely missing his face and he blew out the flame.

"**10 minutes"**Tori said using a speaker phone.

"Wow time flies eh Kame?" Mikan said still physically fighting with him. She was more on the offensive side then deffence, all Kame was doing was just plainly defending. Until he jumped in the air readying to hit Mikan in the shoulder with his heal. Mikan jumped backwards deflecting his kick.

**" 5 minutes"**

The brunette's mental clock started ticking and then she got serious. Mikan then summoned a fire and earth element in shape of a bird and tiger.

**"2 minutes**"

"This ends now!" she shouted charging with both elements fusing into one as she charges. The elements combine into one ball of energy and formed into a dagger like.

**"1 minute"**

Kame then just uses his fire whip and used his wind alice to blow up some dust. Using the dust buys him some time to attack Mikan from the bottom.

**"15 seconds"**

No one could see whats actually going on, all but shouts.

"ITS OVER!"

"not likely"

**"10 seconds"**

"What the?!?!"

"**3"**

**"2"**

**"1"** and a sound of a horn was blown. Everyone waited for the dust to clear, gasps were heard.

"**AND KAME IS THE WINNER!!"**There, lied Mikan, pinned to the ground with a blame sticking out of Kame's hand. "You lose." he said getting off of her and offering her a hand.

"Damn, you were just lucky this time" she said looking away.

"No you just didn't keep your defence intact." Kame said patting her head.

"Yeah Mi-chan through out this whole fight you were on offence, Kame had more then 10 chances to pinned to down and at least half of them were your feet. You need to practise being stable on your feet and being able to have both offence and defence." Tori added in walking towards them with everyone else.

Ruka stood there dumbfounded, he never knew that his friend could fight like that, Hotaru on the other hand ws busy video-taping the whole thing, yes the WHOLE thing. Natsume stayed cool but inside he was shocked out of his mind.

_-In the dust cover-_

_"ITS OVER!"_

_"not likely"_

_"What the?!?!"_

_Kame swiftly ducked under and grabbed Mikan's leg and pulled her down causing her ball of energy to dispirse. As she was in mid-air Kame pinned her down._

_-Done-_

"Now its time for the next battle, Hyuuga and Hoshino you're up." said Hotaru. They both walked over to her and placed their hands in the bag.

"Fire." Tori read out.

"Plain?" Natsume asked.

"Ah who knew that you would get that, well, we named one element 'plain' only because it would give a chance for the other opponent to agree or not to using just a plain field to use. So, Tori do you agree with using the plain field?" Mikan explained

"Yeah sure seems much more fun without elements right Natsume-kun??" Tori grinned at him.

Natsume shrugged and returned it with a smirk, " Might as well be." There was an odd aura around the two of them not the kind that Natsume and Kame display but something more........out of ordinary. Mikan felt a shiver down her spine,

"This is going to be one odd fight."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**-LinaLina- Hiii everyone this is part 2 of 2 of my DOUBLE-WHAMIIE!. If your all wondering why i am putting two chapter this time is i wont be able to update til around February, exams.... and literally i am scared out of my mind :S I had a major english test today and i was literally stressing( didnt go to sleep til 2am) I swear if i dont pass the test im gonna cry........ anyhoots enough with my probiies Sorry if i missed some grammar mistakes!!**

**BE NICE!!! REVIEW TOOO:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no fire or killing here arigato gozaimasu

**A/N-**This is my very first,yes my VERY first fanfic -PLEASE BE NICE- I appreciate your reviews but I dont appreciate you Flames.

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 17- **A Battle for Idiots

_-Flashback-_

_Mikan felt a shiver down her spine,"This is going to be one odd fight."_

_End of Flashback_

The ground started reforming and within two minutes everything was changed to just a plain field. In the middle of it stood Natsume and Tori. On the sidelines stood Mikan, Kame, Hotaru and Ruka.

"So why don't we get this over with hmm?" said Mikan with a smile.

"tsk whatever" said Natsume staring at the smiling Tori

"Aaw Natsume-kun you don't sound so happy having a little fight with meee" Tori whined, "But since you only have one alice I guess I have to use one too. Hmm, I wonder which one I should use? Or should I just use fire?"

"JUST HURRY UP AND PICK WE KIND OF HAVE A TIMETABLE YOU KNOWWW" shouted Mikan from the sidelines.

"Fine lets just get this over with" said Natsume lugging himself towards Tori. Tori just simply jumped into the air.

" Oppies did you miss mee?? Oh dear..." he teased. Throughout the ten minutes of the battle all Tori was doing was defence and it was getting Natsume's nerves.

" Argh why won't you attack you coward!?" Natsume shouted in frustration while throwing fireballs toward him, "Why won't you use your alice!?"

Tori smiled and jumped into the air and back flipped, "Ehh? Why would I do that? It's better to fight physically than to use your alice away isn't it? That way if my opponent is really strong then I will use me alices"

Tori's comment really ticked off Natsume's and flames all around Natsume started to surround both of them.

"Hmm, So I guess you really serious now Natsume-kun. Very well then I will fight, but I warn you, I don't go easy on much people" Tori then activated his fire alice and it turn neon blue and shifted into a bow. "You still have to master your fire alice yet Natsume-kun, you still haven't reached it full potential yet."

"Tsk I don't want to hear something like that from you." growled Natsume unleashing a flamed sword.

"**15 MINUTES!" **shouted Mikan on the mic.

Tori released two arrows at once aiming it at Natsume blind spots, left shoulder and right ankle. Natsume dodged the arrow to his ankle but got hit in the shoulder. He immediately jumped towards Tori and hit his ankle onto his right shoulder. Before he brought him down Natsume made and attempt to slash Tori with the flamed sword, as it was about to hit him the sword flashed blue.

"**5 MINUTES!"**

_'What the? Ah, so he does have the blue flame, heheh very nice move Natsume-kun.'_ Tori averted his movement and directed it somewhere else. Tori then kicked him in the face throwing him to the ground.

Natsume's flame sword dispersed and he was lying on the ground. Tori walked over to him and bented over and grabbed his collar.

"Do you really think that I would let a person like you protect her?(Mikan) Don't let your guard down, just because she has forgiven you don't think that I'll let you go." Tori said in the most venomness voice ever. Natsume eyes widen and struggled to break free. He found a weak spot and kicked him in the stomach and lifted him off.

**"3 MINUTES!"**

Tori's green eyes turned darker and he summoned up a powerful amount of alice.

"PROVE ME WRONG! PROVE TO ME THAT YOU CAN PROTECT HER NO MATTER WHAT! PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY!" he shouted. _'If I am to die I want to know that this boy will protect her, I know Kame will at all costs but when I'm gone at least I can rely on him to protect her as well. Kame and I are the closest thing to her as family and she will break down when the event happens. So please Natsume, please show me.'_

"Ne Kame what are those two going on about? Do you know?" Mikan asked watching the fight.

"Don't worry Mikan its just a man's quarrel nothing else." He said not looking at her in the eye.

Natsume once again activated his alice and brought back his flamed sword. It was now a sword battle and they didn't have much time. Natsume took charge and went for the kill but Tori easily dodged it and slash him on the back. "ugh" Natsume winced in pain but recover and attacked again.

"**2 MINUTES!"**

"So Natsume-kun, are you planing on showing me that you are capable of protecting Mikan or what? Or do you want to be a coward and let the timer run and see her get killed?" said Tori standing there staring at him.

Natsume's temper rose and he wanted to end it. He would never let Mikan get hurt let alone killed. And he definitely doesn't want to hear from a sissy boy such a Tori.

**"ONE MINUTE!"**

"THIS IS OVER!" he said with his flamed blade roaring like none before, glowing bright blue.

"**20 SECONDS!"**

"THEN PROVE IT!" also Tori screamed with his blade screaming. Then a huge explosion was heard.

"**TIME!" **screamed Mikan and as she was going to jump into the field Kame stopped her. "I'll go, you stay." Mikan nodded and he went.

The dust cleared and there, standing with his blade so close to his neck was.....Natsume.

"Ok guys, time's up and Natsume wins." said Kame and he motioned Mikan and the others that it was safe to come over. Before everyone got there Natsume pulled Tori up and grabbed his collar.

"I will protect her with all my life and I don't need your approval to do that." he said in a straight face.

Tori smiled and released Natsume's grip on him. "Let's hope you keep to that."

"You guys okay?" asked Mikan. Tori smiled and patted her on the head. Natsume just nodded even though he has a cut on his back but it didn't effect him much. Tori gave a sigh and turned around facing everyone.

"Well, time for the last battle of the day, Kame, Natsume-kun get ready." said Tori. He asked Mikan and the others to back away while he says come "words of advice" to Kame and Natsume. Went they were far enough Tori brought them close to him.

"Okay guys lets have a little game shall we? Whom ever wins this will, get to take Mikan back in the car, **alone.**" After Tori empathized 'alone' their ears perked up. He gave them a pat on the back and walked off.

Flames appeared in their eyes and in their minds they kept thinking, "I Must Win."

Mikan didn't know what was going on but one thing she knew was both of them were idiots no matter what.

"Without further adieu let's begin shall we?" said Hotaru holding up a flag that has the kanji "Battle" on it.

Without saying a word to each other they both started fighting. Everyone stood there quietly and watched the two of them fight. Kicks were thrown, fists were flying, the fight seemed, normal. Both Natsume and Kame weren't using their alice and just physically fighting. Mikan frowned at their fighting style and look at Tori in wonder.

"I can't believe I'm asking this but why are those two so quiet? And their not even using their alices"

"Their getting to know their weaknesses and when they have figured it out, they use their alice to weaken the opponents weak points. Get it?" Tori explained with a smile.

Mikan looked at him with a confused expression and Hotaru merely rolled her eyes,

"What he means is Natsume doesn't want to overuse his alice and in doing so find Kame-kuns weak spot."

Mikan's mouth turned into a "O" and turned back watching the battle.

Kame didn't like only doing physical fighting for he doesn't need it for he can fight so he started to use his alice. He started it off by doing a low kick with a trail of fire followed by it. Natsume jumped into the air and returned with a fire ball.

"Eh? Too tired of fighting and now your gonna use alice? Such a shame." Teased Natsume.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't like to fight like a little girl, I plan to win sometime soon ya know." Kame answered back which indeed, pissed off Natsume.

"Oh and boy, I don't plan on using the whole 25 minutes left." he smirk and charged.

_25 minutes? how did he--_

**"25 MINUTES!" **shouted Tori.

"Heh, it's called a mental clock Hyuuga, you could get one its cheap." joked Kame.

Then Natsume stopped fighting and just stood there with his bangs coving his expression. Kame stared at the boy and wonder why he stopped. For two minutes everything stood still, nothing moved, nothing made a sound. All was heard was the crackling of fire.

Everyone now focused on Natsume. It seemed as if the flames were ingulfing him, but as soon as Kame saw the flames he prepared himself for what was coming. '_Oh, so this kid is powerful enough to summon the blue flame in one shot.'_Kame thought and smirked.

_'So can I.' _

Then soon after Kame was too, ingulfed with the blue flame. Both flame casters were completely surrounded by their own flames.

"You sure you can muster all that power Hyuuga? Don't hurt yourself now!" shouted Kame over the flames.

"Tsk you wish Yamazaki!" he responded

**"20 MINUTES!"**

Then both boys transferred all of their flame into their palms. And went towards each other at full speed, "LET END THIS NOW HYUUGA, THIS WILL DETERMINE WHO IS POWERFUL!" screamed Kame

"BRING IT!"

Then, the two collisions of both Natsume's power and Kame's power cause the biggest explosion that even Mikan had to use her barrier alice to protect everyone from the blast.

Once the debre clear a little Tori jumped in to see who won this fairly quick battle. There he saw on one knee, Kame panting and gasping for air. Tori's shocked expression lead to a big smile, or rather grin.

"Well, well I declare the winner of training day NATSUME HYUUGA!!" shouted Tori.

Mikan ran towards them and stopped right at Natsume. He limped towards her but didn't get far because of the cut on his back, but, Mikan being Mikan caught him.

"Looks like I won polka" he joked holding his arm.

"Mou I know that you idiot now lets get you into the car. I need to fix that cut on your back." she said walking him with one arm over her shoulder.

As they both walked Natsume looked at Tori and gave him the I-won-the-battle-leave-us-alone look. Tori scuffed and asked Hotaru and Ruka to ride with them.

"Ehh what happen Kame the all mighty storm?" Tori joked helping him up.

"Oh shut up, I just tripped. That kid was just lucky." scuffed Kame as he stood up.

"Heheh If you say so."

Now Training day has ended everyone is now heading back to their cabin. Hotaru, Ruka, Tori and Kame all went back in one car, since, Natsume did win the battle and Tori promised that he would get to ride back with Mikan **alone**.

**In The Car**

"Tsh ow, watch it polka. It does hurt ya know." growled Natsume in pain.

"Oh shut up, who's fault is it that I got my back slashed hmm?" she said slowly healing it.

It was only them and the driver and the cabin was at least 30 minutes away. Natsume had his shirt off and bent down letting Mikan heal it up. She was being very gentle when healing him for she doesn't want Natsume to be in too much pain. Natsume inwardly shuddered at her touch. They were warm and smooth, her hands running down his back made him shiver.

"Natsume are you cold?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"No" he said avoiding her eyes so she wouldn't notice his small blush.

"There, that's all I can do for now, when we get back to the cabin I'll rap the bandage around it. You still in pain?" she said laying her back against the seat watching him put his shirt on.

"Yeah it does hurt, but its not my back" he said looking at her. Mikan looked at him and gave him the what-are-you-talking-about-look.

He smirked an lean closer. "My lips hurt, their so dry and yern for a certain someone. Can you do something about that? Nurse Polka."

Mikan blushed and chuckled at his statement. "I'm sorry my little stubborn patient but, nurse Mikan doesn't take cheesy lines like that so easily." She said pulling him closer to her. "But a simple 'I love you' would help."

Natsume smirked and pulled her into one deep passionate kiss. It was warm and full of love. Mikan slightly moaned at the back of her throat pulling him down onto the seat. He snaked his hand around her neck and pulled her closer. They acted like a celebrity couple rolling around in the car. They were just getting to the good part when the door opened,

"We are here Sakura-sama, Hyuuga-sama" said the driver bowing in respect. They both stopped and Natsume gave the driver a evil glare but Mikan covered his eyes and pushed him up.

"Thank you, Ryou-san. I'll see you tomorrow morning." said Mikan getting out of the car and being followed by Natsume. There already stood Kame,Tori, Hotaru, and Ruka waiting for them with Ruka and Tori smiling and Kame and Hotaru with a glare for they were late.

"Well it certainly took you two a long time didn't it?" said Hotaru holding up her baka 360. Mikan ran over and gave her a bear hug.

"I'm sorry, I asked the driver to take the long way home. Forgive me Hotaruuu?" Mikan pouted. Hotaru just sighed and walked off,

"I'll forgive you if you would show me to my room." And with that everyone went inside to relax.

The cabin seemed almost like a mansion. The living room had a plasma tv, with comfy black sofa's and PS3 and Wii. It brought a nice home vibe to it with the colour of the whole room. The kitchen looked like two mega size kitchens in one. Two refrigerators packed full of food, even western. A marble counter-top in the middle of the kitchen with six bar stools. There, it also had a game room, bar room, and a spa room( installed for the ladies but mostly used by Mikan and _sometimes_Tori.) Mikan lead everyone up to the second floor and it showed six doors.

"Okay, to the first left and right doors are Tori and Kame rooms. The second set is Hotaru and Ruka's rooms and the last two doors are mine and Natsume's. There's a bathroom in each of the rooms." Mikan explained almost like a hotel host.

The head butler in the cabin, Alfred, came in and noted to everyone that dinner will be in one hour. So, everyone retired into their designated rooms to rest up and get cleaned up. When Mikan entered her room, it had almost the same outlook as her academy room did. But, the walls were painted a light turquoise blue and and bed sheets were sky blue. The light of the sunset painted her room as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel drying her hair. She was wearing a white summer dress with black patterned flowers on it, and it went all around the ends of the dress. She sat at her dresser and ran a comb threw her hair and tied the short ends into a pony tail.(So basically if most of you don't understand quiet well its half of hair tied up and the lower half is down,simply but nice)

She rested her shoulder on the doorway of her balcony and stared at the setting sun, it showed a golden orange and the sky reflected a gentle, calming purple. The brunette closed her eyes and inhaled. '_When will this battle end? Its been four years since I've been training and fighting. I can't let it continue like this I have to get rid of Akira, one way or another. So many people he killed, damn how I curse this name. Why must name be the cause of so much bloodshed?' _Then she heard a knock and went to the door and opened it revealing Tori.

"Tori? Is something the matter?" she asked closing the door behind him.

"No, nothing in particular, I just wanted to come bug you that's all" he said sitting on the bed sticking his tongue out. Mikan just giggled and sat beside him. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder letting her bangs cover her sadden expression. Tori looked down at her,

"I guess you want to talk about something." Mikan bit her lower lip and got up and walked to the balcony.

"Tori, you have a sister correct?" she asked folding her hands behind her.

"Yeah, but it's been six years since I last saw her." He said narrowing his eyes staring at the ground.

_Flashback-10 years ago-_

_"Onii-sama!!! Come play with me already!!" screamed a little girl with flowing hair with the colours of the sun._

_"Yes, yes I'm coming. What do you want to play Myu?( My-you)" Said Tori walking towards his sister. They were roughly the same age but had different fathers, who in the end, left them with just their mother. _

_"Onii-sama lets play hide and seek!! I hide and you seek!!!" the little girl said running into the park._

_"Fine, 1...2.....3.....4....5....."_

_"AAAH!! ONII-SAMA!!!" little Myu screamed. Two men in black grabbed her by the arms and were pulling her towards a man dressed in a white suit._

_"Sakura-sama, we have the girl."_

_"I guess we could keep, she might end up being some use to me once I give this girl a few lessons that is." _

_"NOO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!" screamed Tori running towards them. He released some of his fire alice in attempt to not let them get away. But as strong as Akira was, he nullified it before it could even touch him._

_"Too weak boy." Akira said. The men with the girl walked over to him and they were slowly disappearing._

_"ONII-SAMA!!!" scream Myu._

_"NO MYU!!" Tori screamed but was too late. They had taken his sister, he couldn't protect her. He failed._

_"Sakura Akira......You will pay...." he growled._

_-End of Flashback-_

Mikan knew what he was thinking and hugged him. It snapped him out of his moment and he just rested his head on her shoulder.

"We'll find her Tori, All three of us." she said in a serious tone. Then a knock was heard on the door and it was Alfred.

"Sakura-sama, Hoshino-sama, dinner is ready." and he left.

Tori got up and grabbed Mikan's hand and smiled, "Hungry?" he asked pulling her downstairs where everyone was waiting. There, everyone enjoyed their dinner and laughed and joke and just had some fun. After dinner and desert, they all bid their good nights and went off to bed. Natsume had just walked out of the bathroom in boxers and was drying his hair. He heard a knock on his door and went over to open it. There, stood a girl, fairly tall, with brown long flowing hair in a pink night gown that reached up to her knees. He eyed the girl from head to toe and smirked.

"Ah, finally my nurse comes, took you long." he said walking over to the bed.

"Do you want me to heal your wound or not?" she said walking over to his desk with the first aid kit. She turned around and laughed that he took that seriously. She asked him to lay on his stomache so she can apply the ointment properly. As she applied it Natsume quietly moaned as her soft hands caressed his back up and down.

"Okay, you can sit up so I can wrap the bandage now" she said motioning him to sit at the edge of the bed. As she was finishing up wrapping the bandages, Mikan snaked her arms to the front of his chest and pulled him into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and Natsume played with her hair.

"When do you think this will end?" she asked, "It seems like forever I've been fighting him. I want it to stop" Mikan said with tear welling up in her eyes.

Natsume touched her hand. " **We **will end very soon Mikan, both of us."

Mikan nodded and lay on his bed, "I hope so...." and she drifted to sleep immediately. Natsume smile at her and covered her with the blanket and he too later drifted off to sleep.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina-*phew* ok I have to end this chapter here cause if i had not it would go on forever. Next chapter will be an exciting chapter I promise.**

**Please Review**

**OH!! Everyone I want to add a new person to the For You I Will Do Anything family and its - **

**She is my new editor:D **


	18. Chapter 18

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Written By: LinaLina**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no flames or killing here arigato gozaimasu

**A/N-**This is my very first, yes my VERY first fanfic -PLEASE BE NICE- I appreciate your reviews but I don't appreciate your Flames.

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 18-** Party Night

_-Flashback-_

_"When do you think this will end?" she asked, "It seems like forever I've been fighting him. I want it to stop" Mikan said with tear welling up in her eyes._

_Natsume touched her hand. " **We **will end very soon Mikan, both of us." _

_Mikan nodded and lay on his bed, "I hope so...." and she drifted to sleep immediately. Natsume smile at her and covered her with the blanket and he too later drifted off to sleep._

_-End of Flashback-_

Ever since Mikan's and Natsume's little "alone time" everyone in the house (except the butler and cooks) were sleeping till noon. Everyone seemed to be completely drained just from that event. And so it is now 12:30pm and slowly Mikan creeps downstairs without anyone noticing too much.

"Hmm, Good Morning Alfred." she greeted with a sleepy face.

"Good afternoon Mikan-sama, would you like your coffee now?" he said placing a cup and saucer down on the kitchen top. Ever since she's been chosen headmaster she's been drinking a lot. It's to take away stress.

"Hmm, its tastes really...AFTERNOON!?" she said spitting out her coffee only to be deflected by Alfred's tray. "Yes Mikan-sama, it is indeed afternoon, to be exact, 12:35pm" replied Alfred wiping the tray.

"Ah sorry Alfred. Could you have lunch ready around the next half hour? I'm going to wake everyone up." Mikan asked leaving the room.

Alfred politely bowed, "Right away Mikan-sama."

As the brunette quickly ran up the stairs, she bumped into a handsome figure. "Aww why did you wake up?" She whined.

The green eyed boy responded with a smile, "Because Mi-chan, we both knew that you would come screaming to wake us up."

"Yeah and we definitely don't want to hear that." yawned the red haired boy.

"Oh, well aren't you guys so _nice_." she emphasised sarcastically.

"The nicest people here if I do say so myself." said Kame walking past her down the stairs.

"Why don't you give your other guests your 'rise and shine special'?" Joked Tori. Mikan plastered a big smile and quickly hurried up the stairs to Hotaru's room. By the time both boys reached the dining room all they heard from the inventor's room was BAKA BAKA. Tori sweat dropped.

"Ow......I was only waking you up Hotaru....." Mikan complained rubbing her swollen head. There sat up a very vexed violet haired inventor with her hair all over the place. Veins popping out everywhere, holding her favoured invention Baka Gold Edition.

"Well I want a quieter wake-up call, thank you very much." she said slowly getting off her spacious bed. The inventor's best friend suddenly had a big grin on her face.

"Does that mean I have to pay you Hotaru?" she said with an evil grin on her pretty face. Hotaru looked at her and smiled,

"What do you have in mind Mikan?" Understanding what Mikan's thinking about and getting her camera ready.

* * *

"Ruka......." whispered a lust-filled voice." Ruka......."

"Hmm…Hotaru......I want to hug you......." he moaned in his peaceful dream turning to his side. Both girls smirked, video taping and taking pictures of his every move. Mikan was using her voice Alice and impersonating Hotaru but after Ruka's first comment she stepped in.

"What else will you do for me? Hmm...Ruka?" she asked blowing into his ear. "What do _you_want to do?" Then the blonde frowned and in a few seconds he relaxed his face and blushed lightly. Then his eyes shot open and he jumped up. Beads of sweat tickled down his face for he was having a wet dream. When he realized two girls were standing there with equipment in their hands he blushed madly.

"MIKAN?! HO-HOTARU?!?!" He yelled. Mikan giggled and looked at Hotaru who was partly blushing. Her friend gave her a look and she quietly exited the room

_'I'll just let them have 'their' time. My next and last victim.....Natsume Hyuuga. This should be fun.'_

She entered his room without sound. Over her years of training she was able to perfect the art of stealth. She stared at the sleeping figure and slowly a smile crept onto her face. '_He looks so cute when he sleeps.'_ Then she lay herself on top of him and whispered,

"You planning on getting up today?" she said a seductive tone.

"Hmmmrfg, no...Go away." the lazy flame caster mumbled. Mikan adjusted herself to be directly on top of him and nibbled his ear lobe,

"Mou, come on Natsume don't be like that." she said still playing with him. Natsume still didn't get up and Mikan got tired of waiting but she came up with a plan. "Well, I guess I'll train with Kame instead. Some _alone time_with him should be fun." she emphasised 'alone time' knowing that Natsume didn't like her being too close Kame.

As she was about to walk away a hand grabbed her and she turned around with a big smirk on her pretty angelic face. Moaning and groaning on the pillow a pair of crimson eyes stared at her.

"Cool, your up! Let's go already I'm hungry." She said pulling his lazy body off the bed. But that lazy body she was trying to pull off suddenly pinned her to the wall. The well-built body of his pressed it against her as he slowly closed the gap between them but a tiny finger stopped it from happening.

"Hmm... sorry but your going to have to wait till tonight. I have a surprise for you." she said and teleported downstairs.

Natsume ruffled his hair and slowly walked to the bathroom mumbling, "Damn that sly fox......and what the hell is going on tonight?"

Twenty minutes later Natsume arrived to the dining room where everyone had started eating. He went directly to where Mikan was sitting and sat in the seat closest to her.

"What do you think your doing?" asked someone with a very deep voice. Natsume turned his head side ways and stared right into a well-built, six-pack. He didn't like what he saw and looked up revealing a boy holding a cup of coffee.

"Sitting, what else?" he answer.

"Yeah I know that, but you're sitting in _my _seat. You sit at the very end since you're the last one to arrive." demanded the oh-so rude tone pointing to the last chair beside Ruka. He looked at Mikan who was happily eating her pancakes not noticing that there was a fight over a simple wooden chair. Natsume shot her a glare and muttered something very colourful in his mind so she can hear it. When she did (not like she wouldn't) she dropped her fork and stood up.

"WHAT?!" she shouted and when she realized that she in the dining room with everyone sitting there she zipped her head around and looked down at Natsume.

"What was that for?!" When she looked at the way things were standing she immediately understood. She formed her mouth into an "O" and sweat dropped.

"Yeah about that......" she said scratching her temple. "We kind of made this rule up that if you're last, you sit at the last seat" she explained trying to smile. Natsume wasn't too happy about it and coolly stood up and walked over to the end of the table and seated himself beside Ruka. Mikan felt kind of bad and apologized to Natsume through her mind Alice. All he did was ignore it.

After everyone had finished lunch they all went into the forest for some training. About around 7:00pm everyone came back exhausted. Even Hotaru was tired for Tori made her practice with him and to her dismay he doesn't back down.

"Stupid Hoshino." she growled wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Aw don't be mean Imai-san, we had so much fun playing together." Tori teased while backing away from her Baka gun. Bad vibes were coming off of Hotaru and Ruka was trying to calm her down. Then a loud clapping was heard in the middle of the room.

"Okay, okay Tori stop teasing Hotaru-chan." said Mikan standing on top of the coffee table.

Everyone looked at her. "Mikan, what the hell are you doing on top of the table?" Kame asked.

She smiled and jumped off, "Well I needed to get everyone's attention."

"Anyways, we all decided to take you guys out." she started off.

"Out?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah, meaning we go out of the house Hyuuga." answered Kame rolling his eyes. Upon hearing Kame's remark Natsume sent him a very violent death glare. And things started to heat up in the room. But soon after Mikan cooled down the room she continued,

"Ahem, anyways everyone has an hour to get ready." she said turning around.

So, everyone got ready and Kame and Tori were already dress and waiting down stairs. Kame was dressed in blue jeans, a white blouse and a black jacket, and had a sliver chain on his neck. Tori was wearing beige coloured pants with a simply black t-shirt and a hooded sweater. Both boys looked more like men. Later on Natsume and Ruka came downstairs and both were also wearing something casual yet, stunning. Ruka was wearing a white t-shirt and a pleated red top over it and blue jeans. Natsume was wearing black jeans and a black golf shirt with a red dragon. His hair was a messy but he simply looked too hot for anyone to care.

"Mikan hurry up you baka." said Hotaru coming down the stairs wearing a black capris and a purple strap top. Everyone was now ready and all waiting for a certain brunette.

"Okay! I'm ready!!" she said running down the stairs wearing black pants that hugged all the right curves (A/N think of TNA pants but not as slutty) and a black and pink top that exposed some of her belly. She had a silver necklace that had the letter "M" on it. She wore small hoop earrings and had her hair loose and wavy.

She was running down the stairs when she tripped and was sent flying. She closed her eyes for painful impact but felt a strong pair of arms catch her. She looked up into a pair of crimson red eyes and blushed. She quickly fixed herself up and looked at him. She was about to say something but then he just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the door.

"Wah-Natsume slow down would you!" she screamed being dragged out the door. Everyone was already waiting in the car for the two to hurry up.

"He dragging you because you take too damn long baka." said Hotaru rolling up her window.

After about an hour they arrived at their destination. Above the place there was a sign that said, Black Tiger.

"Black Tiger?" asked Ruka looking at Tori.

"It's a dance club." Kame answered with a miserable expression on his face. He then shot a glare to Mikan. "Out of _all_ places you just had to come to _this_one?!"

Mikan smiled and hid behind Natsume. "I couldn't pass up the chance and plus she already knew we were here, so I pretty much had no choice."

Everyone looked at her and emphasized "She?" All was the response Mikan gave them was, "You'll all meet her in a second."

They all enter the club with no problem and when they walked in, all was seen were dimmed lights and loud music was heard. Music was playing from every corner and in the middle of the club was the dance floor. There were couches and tables set all over the place.

"There you are!! You're here!!" shouted a girl who looked around her 20's walking over to the gang. She had dark violet hair with pink highlights. She had two piercing on each ear and they both shined in the light.

"Ayame-san!!!" shouted Mikan running to the women and hugging her.

"Mikan-chan it's been _so_ long since I've seen you!! You look _so_ sexy!!" said the women eyeing the teen from head to toe.

"Everyone I want you to meet a very close person to all three of us and one of our most trusted ally. Meet Ayame Yamazaki." Mikan introduced

"Everyone let's talk somewhere quietly." she shouted and lead them up to a private room upstairs. The room had black and white couches and had a huge tinted mirror looking onto the whole club.

"Now, as Mikan had said my name is Ayame Yamazaki. Nice to meet all of you." Ayame bowed.

"Wait.....Yamazaki...." said Hotaru looking straight at Kame, who was half- way out the door.

"Ne, Ka-chan where do you think you're going? Not going to say 'hi' to your loving onee-sama?" said Ayame standing behind him.

"Wait how did you-?" asked Ruka shocked on how she arrived there within one second.

"If you're wondering yes, I have an Alice too. I have teleporting and weather Alice." Ayame explained forming a small rain cloud in her palm.

"You see, Ayame-san is only 18 years old. And she's the owner of this club." said Tori giving her a high-five.

"Serious?" asked both Hotaru and Ruka.

"Yeah, why? Do I look older?" asked Ayame with a smile.

"Yeah about 50." Mumbled Kame standing against the wall.

"What did you say you little brat?!" said Ayame with the whole room turning into a huge storm. And her long hair rising and her eyes turning red, she grabbed his collar.

"Ah please calm down Ayame-san!" said Tori trying to calm her down.

"Mi-chan can you-? Where are Mikan and Natsume?" Tori asked looking at everyone. Everyone looked around the whole room and also noticed that the couple wasn't in the room.

"Their down stairs" said Kame pointing to the bar.

-

"Long time Mikan-san" said the bartender serving both underage teens a non-alcoholic drink.

"Yeah it's been long Ryuu-chan." Mikan smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"Is this your boyfriend Mikan-san?" Ryuu asked.

"The one and only." she said hugging her arm around his.

"You lucky boy, if it wasn't for you I would have asked her out." Ryuu joked only making Natsume be more protective of her and grabbed onto her waist.

"Natsume come dance with me." Mikan asked pulling him.

"No" he answered with a cool face.

"Please..." she begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Hmph fine I'll go dance by myself then." she huffed and left him for the dance floor. The DJ noticed Mikan and decided to play a very upbeat song. The lights flickered around the place and the music started.

**Please don't stop the music **

**It's gettin late**

**I'm making my way over to my favourite place**

**I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away**

**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**

**Possible candidate (yeah)**

Mikan started dancing moving her hips and moving to the beat. Natsume watched her dance and thought how hot his girlfriend was.

**Who knew**

**That you'd be up in here lookin like you do**

**You're makin' stayin' over here impossible**

**Baby I must say your aura is incredible**

**If you don't have to go don't**

She looked so innocent and beautiful as she danced to the song. Unaware of the people around her, in her own world. His own world.

**Do you know what you started**

**I just came here to party**

**But now we're rockin on the dance floor**

**Acting naughty**

**Your hands around my waist**

**Just let the music play**

**We're hand in hand**

**Chest to chest**

**And now we're face to face**

Then Natsume noticed that a group of boys were making their way over to her and crowding her in a tight circle dancing along to the music without her noticing. It really bothered him. The group slowly inched closer to her and it blew his lid when they started to grind up on her and she backed away.

**I wanna take you away**

**Let's escape into the music**

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin to it**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music **

Natsume immediately stood up and walked straight through the crowd. Girls tried to pull him over to them but he didn't budge. He broke through the three man circle and shot each of them a deadly glare translating into Get-Away-From-Her-**NOW**-Or-Else.

**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close**

**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode**

**What goes on between us no one has to know**

**This is a private show (oh)**

Mikan, being Mikan didn't notice a thing and started dancing with her boyfriend. It seemed the music got louder and Natsume spun her around with her back against his chest.

**Do you know what you started**

**I just came here to party**

**But now we're rockin on the dance floor**

**Acting naughty**

**Your hands around my waist**

**Just let the music play**

**We're hand in hand**

**Chest to chest**

**And now we're face to face**

He held her onto her hips while slowly moving to the beat. He had one hand on her waist and one holding her stomach. She also did the same and held onto his neck while dancing with him.

**I wanna take you away**

**Let's escape into the music**

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin to it**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music**

Natsume slowly made small butterfly kisses down her neck as she grinded and danced with him. Both seemed to be in their own world with nothing but them and the sound of the music. Both moving their hips to the beat enjoying themselves. People eyed the two with jealously in their eyes and some awed.

**I wanna take you away**

**Let's escape into the music**

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin to it**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away**

**Let's escape into the music**

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do it**

**Keep on rocking to it**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa**

**Please don't stop the music **

The music stopped and the couple looked into each others eyes and slowly went back to the bar, hand-in-hand. By time they arrived back at the bar Hotaru and the others were waiting with BIG smirks on their faces.

Both looked at each other then look back at them, "What?"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina- **Let me say first of all everyone is, I AM VERY SORRY!! I didn't update in sooo long and I've been stuck with homework/tests etc. I made this chapter extra long for everyone. The next chapter might take longer to be published b/c myself and our wonderful NEW EDITOR will be busy studying for our OSSLT's( aka Ontario Secondary School Literacy Test) and its really BIG. So the next chapter might be a bit delayed. Anyhoots, our new ally, Ayame Yamazaki, was inspired by Ms. . And if some of you dont know this song its "Please Don't Stop The Music" By; Rihanna**.**

**Please Review.**

- Hello, I am KawaiiLinaKisses brain. Ha-ha, no I not actually her brain (but I think my brain would be better, right lina? Please don't kill me!) I'm lina's editor, not a very good one though, but I wanted to help. If you see any mistakes, please point them out and we will fix it (but I think I got most of them…).


	19. Chapter 19

**For You I Will Do Anything**

**Written By: LinaLina**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so no flames or killing here arigato gozaimasu

**A/N-**This is my very first, yes my VERY first fanfic -PLEASE BE NICE- I appreciate your reviews and flames but atleast be nice about it...

**My Characters- **Kame Yamazaki / Tori Hoshino / Mura Ogata / Akira Sakura

_Italics_ - thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 19- **Worries

_Flashback_

_The music stopped and the couple looked at one another's eyes and slowly went back to the bar, hand-in-hand. By time they arrived back at the bar Hotaru and the others were waiting with BIG smirks on their faces._

_Both looked at each other then look back at them, "What?"_

_End Of Flashback_

Slowly everyone walks toward the high school building mumbling and grumbling. To everyone in Gakuen Alice they have felt that it was more of a long weekend then an normal one. Students quietly assemble into their classrooms and take their seat awaiting their homeroom teacher.

The blonde cheerful teacher walks into the classroom with a bright smile on his face.

"Good Morning class, did everyone had a nice weekend?" he asked smiling

"Grrr, mhrm...." was the response he received from everyone.

"Ah, very well then I shall start the attendance." Narumi began calling out the names one by one. By the time he reached near the end of the list and came to Mikan's name she didn't answer.

"Huh? Has anyone seen Mikan?" the teacher asked more directed at Tori and Kame. Both teens grinned at each other and answered, "She's got a headache"

**Mikan's Room**

"Oooow, **never again** am I doing that again.......ow......" she mumbled rubbing her aching temple and hiding from the sunlight shining through her curtains.

-

_Flashback_

_After Mikan and Natsume's little 'alone time' with each other the gang was just hanging out and having fun. Being under age, their not allowed to drink alcohol but Kame's sister still served them non-alcoholic drinks. But of course she drunk._

_The boys watched the three girls dance and have fun, and also made sure no playboys were mixing in with them. Mikan dance with Ruka, Tori and Kame. But when it came Kame's turned, lets say that Natsume wasn't to thrilled about that._

_"Phew, I'm beat." said Mikan taking a seat on the couch where their drinks were. "I am thirsty"she said. She noticed their was a small cup of water sitting by Kame's drink (Seating arrangement: Mikan-Natsume-Hotaru-Ruka-Tori-Ayame-Kame) and thought it was Ayame's water and chunged it down. Two minutes late Mikan started to feel dizzy by time Natsume and Kame came back from the men's room. Ruka and Hotaru were dancing and Ayame asked Tori to help her out at the bar for a moment._

_"Oi polka, whats with that face your giving?" asked Natsume staring at his flushed girlfriend. Kame looked at her and then scanned the table filled with drinks._

_"Oh no....." he said looking a bit pale._

_"What?" asked Natsume. By this time everyone had arrived back at the table and was also wondering why Kame was pale and Mikan was red. Seconds later Tori registered what Kame had in mind and looked at everyone. Before anyone could say anything Mikan jumped onto Kame._

_"Kammmeeeeee" Mikan called in a seductive tone. She slowly arose from her seat and walked over to him. "Ne, play with meeeee" she said inching her face to his._

_"Mikan, you're drunk." Kame responded cringing his nose for she smelled of alcohol. _

_"Nooooo, I just drank that cup of water thats all" she said pointing to the now empty cup of sake. _

_"You idiot, that 'water' is sake" said Hotaru_

_"Oh well, so you going to play with me Kamee??" she said in a sly tone. Natsume was getting really irritated and grabbed her arm. " Lets go" he said trying to pull her arm._

_"Who the hell do you think you are?! Let go of me!" shouted Mikan breaking free from Natsume._

_"I'm your boyfriend!!!" Natsume shouted back leaving everyone there speechless._

_"Haaa? You? My boyfriend?" she asked staring into his eyes with her flushed face, "I don't have a boyfriend, not anymore......" The drunk brunette started crying and sniffing. "That bastard said he didn't love me." Kame walked over to her and let her cry on him. He picked her up bridal style and started walking out of the club. _

_"Looks like fun time is over" said Tori thanking Ayame for the night. "I'll contact you if anything else happens or if we need assistance, Ayame-san"_

_"Yeah alright, its nice meeting you Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun" she said bidding the teens a 'see you later' smile._

_"I'm apologize for this baka, Ayame-san" said Hotaru watching the crying girl be taken away. _

_"Ah, don't worry about it. This isn't the first time this has happen." Ayame said looking serious._

_"It wasn't?" asked Ruka, with Natsume listening intently._

_"Yeah, the first time Kame and Tori-kun introduced her, she was like the living dead. She was so miserable, its like she was shot so many times and wouldn't die." _

_"I see, well thank you again Ayame-san" said Hotaru and left with Ruka._

_"Driver, back to the academy please." requested Tori._

_"Understood sir" and they drove off back to Gakuen Alice._

_End of Flashback_

Finally Mikan got up from bed and winced at the sunlight. _Urgh what the heck happen last night? _she asked herself. She heard a knock and went over to open it.

"Yes?" she said opening the door revealing a female in a delivery suit.

"Mikan-sama?"

"Yes thats me." she answered.

"I have a flower delivery for you" and she handed her a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Oh, Thank you. May I know who this is from?" she asked smelling them.

"I'm sorry Sakura-sama I do not. Have a nice day" and the girl left.

"I wonder who's it from?" Mikan asked herself smelling the roses. She laid them on her desk and pulled out a vase from her enormous kitchen. Once she started arranging the roses a card fell out. "Oh so there is a card" she said to herself and picked it up. Immediately Mikan's face went pale and she screamed.

_**To my dear little niece,**_

_**I thought I should send you some flowers. After all, you'll need them for the funerals. **_

_**Hey, you might need them for yours too.**_

_**From Your Loving Uncle,**_

_**Akira**_

_**P.S Hope you like the photo **_

Behind the card was a picture. On the picture was Hotaru, Ruka,Tori,Natsume and Kame. They were all nailed to crosses and all of them had numerous slashes on their bodies. The first body to the left was Hotaru and it had a big black 'X' on it.

"Black X..." Mikan stood there for five seconds and when she realized it she dashed for the door.

It was lunch time and everyone was hanging out in the cafeteria. At a table near the window was the gang except Mikan. Quietly everyone ate their lunch and no one said a word.

"Wow, now that I think about it Mikan was always the one to start off conversations." mumbled Tori eating his japanese lunch.

"Well since Sakura-san is still asleep we haven't really gotta to know you, Hoshino-san, Yamazaki-san" suggested smiled and looked at Kame. "Sounds fun, how about it Kame-chan?"

"Don't call me that you homo" said Kame taking a sip of his diet coke.

"Ask away Ruka-san and please call us by our names, we're not our fathers" smiled Tori resting his chin on his palms.

"Why were you assigned to be that baka's trainers?" blurted out Hotaru.

"I'm sorry Ru-ru-chan but I'm afraid that Ruka-san was asking the questions" Tori smiled. A big red vein popped out of Hotaru's head and she stood up holding out her Baka Gun 2.0. The fact that Tori was being rude to her was enough to make her annoyed but on top of that being called "ru-ru-chan" was the icing on the cake.

"Please calm down Hota-"

"Shut it bunny boy"

"Tori just apologize to the damn girl and lets get this over with." said Kame in an annoyed tone.

"Fine fine, I'm sorry Imai"

"We were assigned her trainers by Persona. That's it" said Kame straight out. Hotaru sat back down and let the conversation carry on.

"So how long did you know each other?" asked Ruka.

"3 years" answered Tori.

"Siblings?" Hotaru asked.

"Ayane" answered Kame flat out in an unhappy tone looking into the distance. Everyone looked at Tori (don't forget Natsume's there, he just doesn't want to say anything) his face got a little serious and he was emitting a sad yet furious aura.

"I had a sister, but I couldn't--"

Then the doors swung wide open as Mikan came running into the room screaming, "HOTARU! WHERE'S HOTARU!?"

"Mikan calm down, I'm right over here." said Hotaru standing from her chair. Mikan ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!? ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE?! DID YOU SEE--"

"Hey squirt calm down your making a scene" said Kame. Mikan paused and looked around the room and hid her scared expression. Everyone was looking at her.

Tori stood up from his chair, "I'm sorry everyone, Sakura-san was just showing her acting skills and wanted to surprise Imai-san, I apologize for the interruption of your meals."

Hotaru motioned all of them to follow her and Mikan outside into the courtyard. They seated the very frantic brunette down and let her calm down and breathe. Natsume was sitting beside her but was still keeping some distance because of the last event that happen was still kind of bugging him.

"Mikan, what happen?" said Hotaru sitting beside her best friend.

"Hotaru, did you anything suspicious today? Anything?" she asked looking at her best friend with terrified eyes.

"No, nothing happen."

"Sakura-san did something happen that made you so scared?" asked Ruka.

"Uh....you see...I-"

"Was it Akira?" asked Kame standing under a tree.

Mikan eyes shot up at him and almost started to cry. She was too scared to tell everyone about the message. If she had told them that Akira was out to get them she doesn't know what to do. She can't let her friends whom she loves dearly to get hurt. "No.." she answered in a low tone.

"You're lying lets go" said Kame in a irritated voice and grabbed her and used his wind alice and flew out.

"Hey Kame! Aren't you forgetting something!?!?!" shouted Tori. He sighed and scratched his head, "Guess it can't be helped."

* * *

"Is that them?" said an adolescent teen standing on a tree branch with orange hair and long bangs.

"_Yeah the girl with short purple hair and the blonde boy with her"_

"Why them and not the other two?"

_"Because I want to save the best for last, its more fun that way"_

"Just let me take them all out now. I can do it."

_"No! Your focus right now is the other two, thats it!" _shouted the voice.

"Alright, alright, calm down"

_"Attack them now since two of them are not there"_

"Yes...Master Akira"

* * *

"Will Sakura-san be alright with Yamazaki-kun?" asked a worried Ruka that his friend was just whisked away.

"Oh yeah she'll be fine. Kame-chan won't threaten her THAT much" said Tori. Even though the black haired boy didn't seem as worried as most people are, he is probably the most worried of them all. His jet black hair shined in the sunlight as he gazed upon the sky.

"So what happen to your sister?" asked a certain flame caster. Hotaru eyed Tori as he sat down on the bench. He folded his hands and bowed his head.

"She was kidnapped, and maybe even killed." he said while tightening his palms together.

"By whom?" asked Hotaru.

"Mikan's Uncle"

All three alice users looked at the boy and noticed the angry expression he was giving off.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**LinaLina**- Yeah I am soo sorry for the very very late update everyone!!! You see, being in grade 10 kinda takes effect...kinda,last time you heard from me was when i had my OSSLT's and then i got so side tracked with stuff and isu's and i didnt find the time to update.

So as an apology I'm updating two really long chapters at once to make up for it.


End file.
